What About Love? Or Survival?
by CandyGirl65
Summary: Alexander Crawfton Was Just Another Average Teenager Living Her Non-Apocalypse Life With Her Family, Babysitting Clementine Until She Finds Herself Surviving On Her Own With Lee And Clementine During This Nightmare, On Her Way She Finds Friendships With People She Never Thought Existed And Relationships She Never Thought She'll Love As Her Heart Gets Broken, Loosing Them...
1. Introduction: Alexander Crawfton

**Alexander's POV...**

"Well My Parents Are Going out of Town Tonight, Wanna Come Over?" I asked Bianca Hartman, Best Friend of Mine as We were Hanging at Lunch, On a Bench Outside of Campbell East Hight.

"Of Course, What time?" Bianca asked eating a Fry. I smirked as I Shrugged.

"Anytime After 8" I answered. Bianca Nodded.

"What Up Girls What We talking About?" Kelly Barnes, Asked as She joined us the Bench.

"Nothing Much, Wanna Come over At 8?" I asked as I grabbed a Tater Tot From Kelly's Tray.

"Sure, Speaking of Coming Over to Someone's House, I Heard Stacey's Having this Birthday Bash Tomorrow Night" Kelly said.

"Oh Yeah, Alex You Have to Come, I Heard She Has A Chocolate Fountain" Bianca gushed. I gave them a look.

"I can't Believe you Guys, Were talking about Stacey Kane, The Girl Who Spilled Water on your New Jeans and Told Everyone you Peed One yourself in 6th Grade, and The Girl Who stole your First Crush From You and Told Him You had Rabies in the 4th Grade" I said trying to make them Remember We hated Stacey. They Both nodded thinking about the Times...

"But Still We Can Crash Her Party and Trash Her Place for Revenge" Kelly Suggested.

"Well that is Tempting But Fortunately, I Have to Babysit My Neighbor's Daughter For Awhile until Her Original Babysitter Comes" I explained messing with my Straw that was placed inside the Cup Glass I was Drinking. Bianca sighed.

"Well What About After You Babysit? I mean When The other Sitter Comes you come to the Party?" Kelly asked.

"I guess But, I still Don't Wanna Go, I wanna Spend Some time with Kevin" I said. They Both Smirked.

"Of Course the Love of your Life, Kevin Hampton" Bianca teased. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"It's Not like that, I Love him and He loves me" I explained.

"Are You Sure Because He Does Have a Reputation, Alex He's a Total Player that'll Break your Heart" Kelly Warned me. "We Don't wanna see you get hurt"

"I'm Not"

"Okay, Whatever You Say Anyways, I'm Off to Class See ya" Bianca said before getting up and walking off.

**(4:15)**

I walked Downstairs to get an Apple When I saw my Parents Packing.

"Leaving Already" I asked them facing them. They Smiled at me.

"Not Yet Honey, But Since Were Still Here You Still Don't Want to Come With us, Grandma Wants to See You" Mom asked me. I shook my head grabbing an Apple.

"Nah, You Guys Go I'll Keep the Place in Check" I answered. They Both Nodded before Continuing to Pack. I sighed and ran back upstairs to see Calvin, My Annoying little 10 Year Old Brother on my Bed Messing with my Stuff around it. "What are you doing?" I asked annoyed crossing my arms.

"Oh Hey Sis, I just wanted to give you something before we Go" He said before reaching into his Jean Jacket and taking out a Top with the United States Design on top. I smiled at the Top and grabbed it gently.

"Thanks Bro" I said.

"Well It's Just an Early Birthday Present For your Birthday On Sunday, Since Were Not gonna Be Here" He explained. I hugged him.

"Thanks I Owe You When You Come Back" Calvin smirked.

"Yeah You Certainly Do" Calvin said before getting up and walking out. I shook my head and started messing with the Top.

**(7:40)**

"Guys Stop Worrying, I'll Be Fine You Guys Go and Have Fun on the Trip" I reassured as I walking Everyone to the Door.

"Okay Honey, Here's Some Money Just in Case" Mom said handing me a 20 Dollar Bill, I hugged Mom

"Thanks Mom" Mom nodded before Heading out the Door.

"And Alex, Please Make Sure You Keep the Rooms Clean, Lock when You Head Out and Wash the Dishes Every Night" Dad ordered me. I nodded during his Chores and Patted his Back

"Okay, Dad I get it, I'm Not 8 Anymore" I said reassuringly. Dad nodded and hugged me one last time.

"Love you Bye" Dad said before heading out.

"Bye!" I said waving at them, Watching them Drive Away.

"Man I'm Gonna Miss You..."

**(8:20)**

"OMG! Channing Tatum, Is so Freakin' Hot Along with Ryan Gosling!" Bianca gushed. I nodded before going to to my Phone texting Kevin.

'Hey Babe' Kevin Texted.

'Hey, Wanna Come over, I have Bianca and Kelly With Me' I texted back.

'Nah, I Kind of have Homework to Do and then I'm Going to Bed for School Tomorrow' Kevin texted. I sighed.

'Okay See ya Babe, Love Ya' I texted back.

"Who was that?" Kelly asked flipping through the Channels

"Just Kevin" I answered looking at the TV.

"Did you Invite him over?" Bianca asked

"Yeah But He said He had Homework and Wanted to Sleep Early For School Tomorrow" I answered. Bianca Chuckled. I faced her. "What?"

"Umm, We Don't Have Homework, Mrs. Carson Didn't Assign Us Homework Remember" Bianca said. I gave a Confused look.

"Why Would he lie?" I asked confused. Bianca shrugged.

"I Don't Know, He's Weird" Bianca said leaning Back. I gave a look trying to think Why He Lied to me.

"Boys Are Weird So Don't Worry About it" Kelly said.

"Sure Whatever..."

**(Friday, 5:00)**

"Okay Got it, Get her to bed at 7 Sharp, Don't Worry" I said to Diane who was Leaving Early For a Trip With Ed leaving me to Take Care of Clementine, One of My Best Friends I Would Call my Sister

"Thank You So Much Alex, I owe you when We get Back" Diane said before leaving. I sighed and Sat on the Couch Watching Clementine watching TV.

"Want Some Popcorn?" I asked Clementine who faced me and Nodded. I smiled at her before getting up to the Kitchen getting Ready to Make Popcorn When My Phone Rang and It was Kevin, I popped in a Popcorn Packet into the Microwave, Turn it on and Answered the Phone.

"Kevin?" I asked in to the Phone as I was Watching Clementine making sure she was okay.

"Alex? Hey, Just Wanted to Call You Make Sure You Were Okay" Kevin said. I nodded.

"Well, Thanks for your Concern But I'm Okay" I said.

"Right, Well Remember When You wanted Me Come over to Your House..."Kevin said.

"Yeah, Please Don't Tell Me your Bailing" I said.

"Sorry Babe, Stacey Invited me to her Party Where Everyone's Gonna be Tonight, Can It Be another Night." Kevin asked. I scoffed in Disbelief Not Believing What I'm Hearing, He picked a Party over Me? Are You Serious?

"You Know What? How About Never Because You and Me are Through!" I exclaimed into the Phone before hanging up and throwing the phone down, WhichScared Clementine a little and Just in time for the Microwave to Beep.

"Is Everything Okay?" Clementine asked coming up to me. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah Of Course, Just Go back to watching the TV" I said to her Gently before going to the Microwave and Pouring the Popcorn inside a Bowl and Setting it on the Floor by Clementine. I decided to lay next to her watching the TV along with her, While I had this Weird Feeling I Had No one in my Life After my Parents and Calvin left and Clementine was the only Person I needed to Trust and Be With, I felt Connected to her and Attached, It was Weird But I liked it, It was like I was a Guardian Angel Around her and That's Who I was planning to be this night...

**(6:15)**

It was 7:15 and I was Still Watching Clementine and For the Past Hour, We've Played House, Did Each Other's Hair, Chatted a little and Watched TV, This Wasn't the First Time I had to Babysit, I Babysat Clementine So Many Times that We had a Special Sister-FriendShip Bond and We Almost Did Everything Together When I was Around and She Loved the Way I Would Take Care of Her. But Right Now, I Got Clementine to take a Bath and Eat her Dinner and Watch a Little TV Until her Bed Time. The BabySitter Still Didn't Showed Which Worried me a Bit...I jumped When My Phone Started Ringing.

"Hello?" I said Causally into the Phone. I sat up and Became Alarmed When I heard Screaming in the Back Ground. "Bianca, Kelly, What's Going on?"

"Alex, Help! There's Zom-AHHHHH!" Was All I heard from the Phone. Oh my God...What Was Going on?! The Voice Belonged to Kelly's Voice Meaning Their Still at the Party, But I looked at Clementine who was quietly Resting on the Couch watching TV, Man She loved Cartoons, But I couldn't Just Leave her here With no Guardian around, But My Friends Need My Help, Wow this is a Hard Decision.

"Umm Clementine" I said as I got up going for my Jacket "I'll Be Back in a Few Minutes, I Promise, Don't You Dare open this Door or Go Outside and" I explained locking all the Door around the Houses "Make Sure you Go to Bed at 7 sharp, Please I'll Be back" I saw Fear in her Eyes When She Noticed my Panic Expression

"What's Happening?" She asked as I saw Tears forming in her eyes. I ran over to her and hugged her safe

"Nothing, I just need to Handle Some Stuff, Please Just Do What I say" I explained As I Got up and Headed for the Front Door. "And Lock this Door" I then started Walking/Running to the Direction of Stacey Kane's House...

**(6:40)**

I was finally at Stacey's House to See Everyone Running around and Some inside Running and Screaming for Help, My Eyes Widen at the Things that were Attacking them, Z-Z-Zombies, No Way? When Did this Happen, That Doesn't Matter, I just need to Find my Friends and the Get the Fuck out of here!

I ran Inside Ignoring all the other People's Cry for Help, Looking Around for Bianca and Kelly.

"Bianca! Kelly!" I Called/ Yelled out. I Jumped and Turned to Hear Moaning and Grunting Behind me, My Eyes Widen as a Really Disgusting looking Zombie Was walking after me, I Didn't Know What to do, Run or Stand there? So I Ran, to the Stairs still looking for Bianca and Kelly.

"Kelly! Bianca!" I shouted, As I kept Getting Pushed By Screaming and Running People. What the Hell Is Happening?!

"Alex! Help, Help! Go Away!" Was What I Heard, I ran around trying to find the Source Which I eventually found, I ran inside the Source and Covered my Mouth to see Stacey Kane Getting Devoured or Eaten by an Undead or Zombified I can't believe it...Kevin. I shook my head not believing this Moment, I felt Scared and Shaken as I saw my Enemy getting Devoured by my Zombified Ex-Boyfriend, It Can't Be..

I Froze When the Zombie Kevin stopped devouring Stacey who was the Floor With her Neck Eaten and Open showing her Red Intestines insides and a Little bit of Bone which Grossed me out, It almost Made me Puke, But I Quickly Paid back attention to the Zombie who was walking after me, With his Arms reached out to me, I Slowly Stepped Back as It Came Closer to me, I kept Stepping Back Until My Back Ran into a Wall, Shit! I Can't Believe the NeighborHood Isn't Even Aware of this Situation. I Pushed the Zombie Back as It tried to Launch at me, I eventually Kicked it back and Started looking for Something to Hit this Zombie with, I glanced at a Hammer and a ScrewDriver (Of Course We Were in a Garage) I Grabbed Both and Launched at the Zombie and started stabbing him with the ScrewDriver and Eventually hitting him with the Hammer until he was dead. I stopped and Slowly Stood up, Grabbing the Hammer and Pulling the Screwdriver out of the Zombie's Head, Disgusting and placing it deeply inside my Jean Pockets. I glanced around the Garage and Down to Stacey and shook my head at her feeling sorry for her, I hated her but She didn't Deserve this, I then Looked down at Zombie Kevin, I killed my Ex-Boyfriend, That's a thing you don't do EveryDay, If We Were still together, I Would Be HeartBroken but, Realizing What a Jerk He Was, I have no Heart For Him. My Heart Jumped When I Heard FootSteps and Moaning Sounds Coming in my Direction and I ran to the Door to See a Numerous of Zombies Walking this Way, I Quickly Closed the Door and Started Panicking, I Still Had to Look for Kelly and Bianca. I looked Around for a Way out, And Stopped at the Window that was on the Wall Infront of Me, But the Window was to high to Reach, Dam! I glanced at other Objects around the room and Started Pulling a shelf out and placed it under the Window before Climbing on it, Ignoring the Thumping and Banging of the Door. I Climbed and Climbed for my life and Pushed the Window Open and Crawled Out to see I Made my Way Out of the House, I stood looking Around, Seeing The Whole Neighborhood was Crowded With Zombies and they Seemed to Be Coming to Stacey's House! Shit! I Still have to look for Kelly and Bianca, I can't Just leave them, They can Probably be Still Inside finding a way out. I Quickly Ran to the Front Door but Stepped back and felt my Face Softened, Tears Forming right out of my Eyes as I saw what was walking infront of me in Zombie Form...

"Kelly!" I shouted out, Looking at a Zombified Kelly who was walking out of the Front Door. Oh No...This-This Can't Be, Were Were Best Friends Since, We Could Crawl, Along With Bianca-Oh no Bianca! "Bianca!" I yelled out running inside the House and running past the Zombies. I stopped in my Tracks When I heard Thumping and Banging on a Door Beside, I Turned to the Door and held a Deep Breathe before opening the Door Slowly. Before I Could React, A Zombie Jumped out and Jumped, Because of my Reflexes, I held the Zombie Back and took out my Screw Driver and stabbed the Zombie mutliple times in the head until it stopped and laid restlessly on me, Getting It's Blood and Flesh on my Beige Tank Top, Disgusting But in this Situation I didn't Care, I pushed the Zombie off me as I felt the others were Coming after me. I glanced down at the Zombie and put my Hand over to my Mouth not realizing I Killed Bianca...Oh My God, I Killed Bianca, God Help Me...

I Looked around and Saw Zombies almost everywhere, I Ran outside pushing past them and started running Back to Clementine's Home...

**(7:50)**

"AAAHHHH!" Was all I heard inside, The Feelings of Worriedness and Remorse came over When I heard that Scream, I started banging on the Door and kicking it open

"Clementine! Open the Door Please! It's Me Alex!" I shouted hoping she would Hear me. Oh Man, I Fucked up.

"Alex! Their Trying to Eat Me!" I Heard Clementine Shout. My Eyes Widen and I ran around the Backyard, Jumping over the Fence Between my House and Clementine's and Went to the Screen Slide Door to see Everything that Was Happening inside. I knocked and banged on the Door to get Clementine's Attention but she was too busy getting Chased by a Zombie She let in. Crap!

"Clementine!" I yelled and started banging and Kicking on the Door Some More, I mentally thanked God When Clementine saw me and Ran to the Door and Opened it as I Quickly Shutted it before the walker can Come out. I put my hands on my Knees as I took breathes, What a Weird Night...

"I Miss Mommy!" Clementine sobbed. I Hugged her and Hold her as Silence formed Around us. I grabbed Clementine's Shoulder's and Faced her. "What Happened, I told you not to open the Door!"

"I'm Sorry! I Saw it was Sandra and I Let Her in! I'm So Sorry! I'm So Sorry" Clementine repeated snuggling into my Chest, Sobbing. I Sighed and Rubbed her Back.

"It's Okay, Listen, I Want you to Stay Somewhere Safe Until all this Wears off" I asked her. She nodded and pointed at the Tree House that was Behind us in the Yard. I nodded at her "Good, I Want You to Stay in there and Never Come out, Okay, If Something Bad Happens Just Stay inside Okay?" Clementine nodded Understanding. "Good, Now Go Inside" I ordered her

"What About you, I want you to stay!" Clementine Begged. I sighed.

"Look Both of us Can't Fit us in that Tree House Alright, I'll Find SomePlace to Stay, Look Remember What I Told, Stay in that Tree House" I Warned. Clementine Nodded before running to the Tree House. I sighed and looked around seeing if there was any Zombies Around. Great, There Wasn't...Yet. Now Where Was I Gonna Hide? Inside, I Could But that Zombie is in there...And Shit, I Must've Dropped my Screw Driver and Hammer on the way here, I can't go back and Get it, Not When Zombies are Around Probably Coming this way, I Looked through the Slide Door to see no sign of the Zombie, I took a deep breath and put my hand on the door handle, Being the Stupid Person I am but I had no other Choice and Decided to stay near Clementine I slowly opened the Door and slowly walked in closing the door behind me. I walked in further looking around, Where could that Zombie Be?

"AAAHHHHH!" Next thing I Knew the Zombie Launched at me...


	2. A New Day (Long Chapter!)

**A/N: Sorry for the Really Long Chapter...**

_Episode 1: A New Day_  
**Lee's POV**  
_I was Stuck in a Stupid Police Car, For Murder. Hey, I'm Not Proud of it but Crazy Shit Happens, And You May Call Me Crazy But What Would you Do if you were in my Situation? I regret what I Did but I Can't take it back and Now I'm looking Down at my Cuffs..._  
"Well I Reckon You Didn't Do it then" Was All I Heard From the Police Officer After our Staring Contest through the Mirror. I Looked Not Really Wanting to Talk.  
"Does it Really Matter?" I Finally Spoke. The Officer looked at me through the Mirror and then Down at the Road.  
"Nah. Not Much. Y'Know I've Driven a Bunch Of Fellas down to this Prison. Lord Knows How Many. Usually is 'bout now I get the "I Didn't Do it." Officer Said making Conversation. I stared at him  
"Not From Me" I said.  
"Cause Guys in your Position Already Said it Enough" Officer explained. I started to look around the Car and eventually the Window ignoring Radio.  
After a Few Seconds I looked at Rear View Mirror ,looking at the Officer "I Followed your Case a Little Bit, You Being a Macon Boy and All"  
"Yep. Came up to Atlanta to be a City Cop in the Seventies, Always Wanted to Work a Murder Case, Like that Senatorial mess you got yourself mixed up in, with all due Respect" Officer said. A Police Horn Blared loudly on as We Drove past a Police Car that drove by us on the lane. "A Real Shame that is"  
"Hell, The Whole Family Used to be regular at your Folk's Drugstore right in Downtown. Still There?" Officer said.  
"Sure is" I answered back.  
"Good"  
"I looked at the Radio."Any of the Seem Important to you?" I asked listening to the Events from the Radio.  
"All of it. But that Box never Shuts up. Sit in this Seat and pay too much attention and you'll drive yourself crazy" Officer answered.  
"I got a Nephew Up at GUA, You Teach there long?"  
"Going on my Sixth Year" I answered.  
"You Meet Your Wife in Athens?" My Face Softened, Just thinking about her and What I've Done...  
"You Wanna Know How I See it?" Officer Face Hardened getting annoyed.  
"Sure" I answered.  
"I stared at him to say something about my Personal Life.  
"Regardless, You Just Married the Wrong Woman." Officer said  
I was about to say something but, Wasn't Worth it...  
"You'll Have to stop Worrying about things you can't Control." Officer said.  
I looked up at the Plane and Police Cars Driving and Flying By.  
I looked back at the Rear View Mirror.  
"I'm Driving this Man Once, H-He was the Worst one. He Wouldn't stop going on about how he Didn't do it. He was an Older Fella. Big, Soft Eyes behind a pair of smart folk glasses, and he's just wailing back there, saying it wasn't him. Crying and Snotting all over, Right where your Sitting." Officer said. Ummm, Gross.  
"Then Before long he starts kicking the back of the seat, Li-Like a Fussy Baby on an Airplane. And I Tell Him he's gotta stop, that's government property and I'll be forced to Zap him otherwise. So He Stops and having exhausted all his options, he starts crying out for his mama"Mama! It's all a big Mistake! It Wasn't Me!"Officer said.

"So Did he do it?" I asked Curious?

"They Caught the Fucker Red-Handed! Stabbin' His Wife, Cutting her up as the boys came through the door! He sits in my car screaming Bloody Murder that it wasn't him! I think he actually believed it himself. It Goes to show people will up and go mad when they believe their life is over." Officer finished.

"Oh, I got another good one for one's a little less depressing and a bit more Hilarious if i do say so.-" My eyes Widen When I Saw Someone on the road blocking our direction.

"WATCH OUT!" I Shouted for the Officer. Next thing I knew We Slid off the Road and We came tumbling down...

**A Few Minutes Later...**

Feeling a little Sour, I Slowly Fluttered open my eyes, To See Me Still inside the Car But Stranded in the Woods...

"Ugh...Ow...Shit" I grunted sitting up. I looked down at my Wrists Where the Cuffs Were still on. "...Thirsty..Ahh!" I felt a Sting go through my leg

"Ow! My Leg" I looked around the Car to see a Broken Glass Window and Outside I saw What I Assume was the Police Officer laying out there with Blood Scattered below him...

I shouted at him, Making Sure he was Alive "Hey! Hey Officer!Are You Alright! I'm Still Cuffed back here!" I shouted. I started looking around Knowing he wasn't gonna move, So I turned to the Window infront of me and started using my foot to push the glass out, After Two More Times It Finally Budged and the Window was Glass Free...

I Used my Hands that were Still Cuffed and put them on the Border of the Window and Used all my Strength to climb out, Falling Head First on the Ground, Shit! Slowly Getting Up, I felt my Vision Get Dizzy and Catched my Self on the Police Car and Slowly walked around the Car and Slowly walking over to the Laid out Police Cop, Man I Hope he wasn't dead...

"Officer?" I asked getting closer to him. I looked down and Saw a Key was attached to him, I quickly took it from the back of his pants and started unlocking cuffs but it slipped out of my hands, Shit! I Slowly and Quickly Grabbed the keys near the Officer's Head and Went back to unlocking my Cuffs. I freely felt my hands as the cuffs came off. I then looked Down at the Pale Officer

"Uh. Officer?" I asked again

I Quickly Jumped back and onto the Ground when it came back up and it seemed Monster like this time and Zombie Like.

"Holy Shit!" I shouted Scooting back from the Officer who Seemed Scary Right Now...When I Was Placed against the Police Car, I quickly started looking around panicking...

"Get Away From Me!" I First Looked to my Right and grabbed the Pistol and Went to my Left and Grabbed the Officer's Gun before quickly putting the Pistol inside the Gun

"Shit!" I Cursed myself as the Pistol slipped off, I quickly Glanced at the Crawling Dead Officer before going for the Pistol and Again Putting it inside the Gun hoping it won't slip this time. I Cocked the gun and aimed at the Dead Officer.

"Don't Make me do this!" I Shouted aiming it at the Officer, But it was still coming after Me So I did what I had to do, Shoot Him, Blank in the Face. I waited a While to see if it will get up. I looked down at the Gun, Not Believing what I did, I Shot an Officer, I quickly placed the Gun down.

"...Man" I looked at the Officer "His Skin's all rotten...and He Smells like Shit. What the Hell is this?" I asked myself. I looked up around the Forest, But Stopped When I saw a Figure far ahead of me "HELP! Go get Someone! There's-There's Been a Shooting!" I yelled at the Figure before it walked away. I Quickly got up When I heard Noises Ignoring my Leg's Pain, Shit! I Cursed myself As I slipped over the Officer's Dead Body, I Quickly got up and Glanced at Walkers behind me and walked a little faster away from them. I started Panicking even more as More Walkers or Dead People Were everywhere and coming after me, I quickly Crawled after I tripped again and Crawled up a hill and away from the walkers. I kept Walking and Walking away until I Climbed up a Fence...

**A Few Seconds Later...**

After I landed on the Ground, I Scooted Far Away From the Fence as I heard Noises of the Walkers hoping they Won't know how to Climb a Fence...

I grunted When I Got Pushed against Something, I Quickly Stood Up Not Making Any Noises as Their Noises Came Down...

I Sighed in Relief before getting up and walking around and looking around

"Hello?" I asked out loud hoping someone can hear me. "Anybody"

I walked over to some stairs and started walking to a Slide Door and Started knocking on it "Hello? Anybody Home? I need a little help" I Eventually slid open the door and Cautiously went inside "Coming in. Don't Shoot, Okay?"

**A Few Seconds Later...**

I Closed the Slider Behind me and Turned back around.

"Ahh, Shit. Hello? I'm Not an Intruder or...Or One of THEM" I reassured. I then looked around "These People Might Need More Help than I Do" I started looking around Something Useful or Someone Who can help me.

"Ahh!" I Grunted as I slipped on some Blood that was on the Floor, Damn...

I Started looking through the Kitchen to find A Walkie-Talkie (Something I Might Need) and others that are UnUseful, I thanked God as I Found a Cup of Water laying by the Sink and I took a huge Sip. I sighed happily before Continuing on my Hunt and Heading for an Answering Machine...

"Three New Messages: Message One, Left at 5:43 P.M, Tuesday: Hey Alex, or Sandra, This is Diane. Were Still In Savannah. Ed Had a Little Incident with some Crazy Guy near the hotel, So We had to get him back to the ER and have it Checked out. Anyways He's Not Feeling Well Enough to Drive back Tonight, So Were staying an Extra Day. Thanks So Much For Looking after Clementine, And I promise We'll be back in time before Spring Break! Oh! And Alex if your still there, I promise I'll Pay You Big Time, Bye!" Clementine? Alex? Sandra? Who are these People, Not that it's none of my Business. "Message Two: Left at Eleven Nine-Teen pm: Oh my God Finally! I Don't Know if you've tried to Reach Us, All the calls are getting Dropped. They're Not Letting us Leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, Please, P,ease Just leave the City and Take Clementine and Alexander With you, I heard her Parent's Are on this Three Week Trip, and take them back with you to Marietta. I've got to get back to the Hospital. Please let me Know that your Safe." She Seemed really worried. "Message Three: Left at Six Fifty-One am: Clementine, Baby if you can hear this, Call the Police. That's 9-1-1. We love you..We love you. We love y-" Wow...

I glanced at a Portrait and picked it up Showing, A Woman and a Man and a Little Girl In between them. Sad...

"Daddy? Alex?" I heard a Voice from the Walkie Talkie. I Picked up the Talkie.

"Huh?" I walked to the Sliding Door "Hello?"

"You Need to be Quiet" The Voice Ordered.

"Are You Okay?" I asked.

"I'm Tried to get me. But I'm Hiding Until my Parents Come Home" The Voice Answered.

I started to look around Wondering where the Voice was Coming From...

"What's Your Name" I asked looking around.

"I'm Clementine. This is my House." Clementine answered.

"Hi, Clementine. I'm Lee" I answered. "Where are your Parents?"

"They Took a Trip and left me With Alex until Sandra Came. They're in Savannah,I think. Where the Boats are" Clementine Asked.

"Who's Alex?" I asked Curious.

"She's A Really Good Friend of Mine, She was Watching me Until Sandra Came, But those...things Came and...She helped me find a Safe Place Where I'm Hiding, She Should be in here, That was the Place I saw her, Then...I saw her get Attacked...I Want my Daddy and Mom..."Clementine answered. I nodded looking around Seeing Where this Alex was and Clementine too.

"Are You Safe?" I asked

"I'm Outside in my Tree House. They Can't Get in." Clementine answered.

"That's Smart" I complimented looking out the Window at the Tree House.

"See? Can You See me? I can see you through the Window" Clementine said coming out the Tree House and Waving at me. I Smiled and Waved at her too

"AHHH!" I heard Clementine Scream. I turned and Saw a Walker Right behind me. I yelped.

"AHHHHH!" I Heard another Scream But It wasn't Outside or From the Talkie, From Inside? That's Impossible, I looked around her, No one Can be here..

I Grabbed the Walker and Pushed it away from me and Ran for the Door but Slipped on the Blood on the Floor...Again, Shit. But this Time Hitting my Head on the Way Down, Making my Vision become blurry but Knowing the Walker was coming Infront of me, I kicked it in the Face and away from me and Quickly got up but fell again when it took hold of my left Foot and pulled me down.

"No! Don't Hurt Him!" I heard a Voice Call Out.

I sat up and Kicked the Walker in the Face Away and Started Scooting Back away from the Monster, I pushed it away as It Started Climbing on me. Man Was I scared out of my Life. I Slowly started Scooting Back

"Here.." I heard a Voice Behind me. I turned around Saw the Same Girl I was talking to on the Talkie holding a Hammer for me. I grabbed it and Turned back to the Walker and smashed it in the face and Got up and started smashing the thing some more, Until It wasn't able to talk or Moan...

I sighed and stood up putting my Hands on my Knees Catching my Breath "Man..."

"Hi There" I greeted the Little Girl as the Girl Stepped Back

"Did you Kill it?" Clementine asked

"I think Something Else Did. Before Me. I think." I answered.

"I Heard Her Scream Two Nights Ago Maybe one of the Monsters got her." Clementine said

"Two Nights Ago, Yeah That's Probably What Happened" I answered. I jumped When I heard Another Voice Behind me.

"Hey! You! What Are You Doing Here?!" I turned around to face a Girl Who looked Probably in her Mid Teens getting out of her Early Teens With Black Short Hair, Wearing a Grey Hoodie Unzipped Showing She was Wearing a Beige Tank Top Under it, With Blue Jeans and Black Converses, She had the Most Prettiest Green Eyes But One look at her Figure, She Seemed Shaking and She was Crossing her arms and Her Eyes Looked like She was Traumatized, All I know is, She seemed Troubled...

I put my Hands Up in Surrender "It's Just Me, Lee, I Got Attacked and Found this House and I Needed Help" I answered Honestly. The Girl Put her arms Down and Ran over to Clementine Who greeted her with a Warm Hug.

"What Do You Want? Money?" The Girl Asked Me, Eying Me. I shook my head

"No, I Just Needed to get away from the Walkers Out There" Lee answered. The Girl Who Was Tensed up, Rested her shoulders a little giving me a Small Smile.

"I'm Sorry, It's Just A Lot has Been happening and.." I nodded understanding.

"I Know"

"I'm Alex, Alexander By the Way But Call Me Alex or Al For Short" She greeted shaking my hand

"Lee Everett" She nodded. I then looked down at the Little Girl Beside her and Bent Down to Face Her.

"You've Been All Your Self through this?" I asked.

"Yeah. I want my Parents to Come Home Now" Clementine said.

My Face Softened, Thinking about the Messages her Mom Sent "I think that Might Be A little While You Know?" I said

"Oh." Clementine said sadly. I sighed and walked closer to her and Alex

"Look, I don't What Happened. But I'll Look after you Two until then, Especially you Alex, You Seem to Be a Little Off" I said standing up facing Alex who ignored my Gaze.

"Yeah, I guess I've been off Since I Saw My Friends Turn into one of those...Things out there, Especially my Ex-Boyfriend, But That's Another Story" Alex explained. I smiled at her

"So What Should We Do Now?" Clementine Asked Us. We both Faced Her.

"We Need to find Help Before it gets Dark" I decided. I glanced at Alex Who nodded agreeing.

"Yeah, It's Not Safe at Night" Clementine agreed. I then Walked up to the door in front of Alex and Clementine

"Let's Go. Stay Close to me" I ordered.

"Got It, Dad" Alex teased.

**A Few Seconds Later...**

We were Heading out the Door, I Looked behind me to See Clementine, Looking Back Inside.

"It's Alright Clementine, I'm Here and So Is Lee" Alex Reassured before Closing the door. I slowly Walked due to my Leg Injury, As Alex and Clementine ran down the steps.

"That's My House, Man I Miss My Parent, Tried Calling them but they Wouldn't Pick Up, Man I Hope their Okay, I didn't Even get to Say I Loved them Back...What Kind of a Daughter Am I?" Alex said looking down. I rubbed her back as Clementine took her hand for Comfort

"It's Okay Alex, Your My Sister Now, And To Me, I think your a Great Sister" Clementine Complimented. Alex smiled down at her before giving her a Hug. I smiled at their Relationship.

We started Walking to the Gate, Noticing there Were People Behind them, Trying to Push a Car

"Look! There's People, I'm So Happy, I Haven't Seen People Since, The Zombie or Walker Invasion" Alex said looking at the Two Guys

"I Believe they Call it the Apocalypse" I Corrected her.

"I Ain't Never getting home to Mama at this Rate" One of the Boys said.

"This Sucks" The other Boy Who had Black Hair Said.

"It's Hot Dish Night" The Brunette said before they started Pushing the Car again. We Stopped at the Gate As I turned to Face Clementine

"What's the Matter?" I asked her

"Should I Stay?" Clementine asked still holding Alex's Hand "I don't want to sleep in the Tree House Tonight, But I don't Know If I should Leave. What if My Parents Come Home?" Clementine asked.

"I Won't Leave you Alone" I answered. Clementine Smiled

"Let's Go Somewhere Safe that's Close, Ok?" Clementine said.

"That's a Good Idea" I said getting up and Facing the Gate. Clementine Held tight onto Alex's Hand as We Opened the Gate, Ready to face the Two Boys.

"Hey Man!" I called out as they Turned around Shocked to See Us.

"Holy Shit!"

"Don't Eat Us!" The Brunette Pleaded.

"Were Not Gonna Hurt You" I reassured

"Phew, Thought For a Second There You and the Two Little Ones Were BOTH gonna give us the Munchies" The Black Haired Boy said.

"We Need Help" I asked.

"Are You Trying to get out of here? Because you should be. Those Things are all over the Damn Place. I haven't seen anything as Gnarly as this Neighborhood Since downtown Atlanta, Fifteen Miles Back" The Black Haired boy explained. "I'm Shawn, Shawn Green"

"Lee, These Two Girls Are Clementine and Alexander or Alex or Al for Short" I introduced the Two Girls Who Seemed Inseparable to each other. The Brunette Bent Down to Clementine's Level

"I'm Chet" The Brunette introduced. Alex Smiled and Waved at him as Clementine gave a Shy Smile.

"We Shouldn't be Out in the Open Like this. How about you Help Us Clear the way and We'll Take you and Your Two Daughters out of here, and Down to my Family's Farm. It should be Safer there" Shawn Suggested

"I'm not their Dad. I'm..." I trailed thinking of Something. "Just Some Guy"

"Some Guy?" Shawn Repeated.

"Yeah"

"Their Alone?" Shawn asked in Disbelief Looking down at the Two Girls "Let's Get going Staying too long is a Mistake" I nodded and faced the Girls

"What Do you guys Wanna do?" Alex Shrugged.

"I really wanna go somewhere Safe and Have this Invasion over with..." Alex answered.

"I.." Clementine trailed off looking back at her House.

"Them Monsters Comin! We Gotta Go!"Chet exclaimed Quietly as We Heard Noises of the Walker coming Close to us. Shawn headed for the Car

"Lee Quick! Let's Go!" Shawn pleaded holding the car. I Quickly walked over to the Car and With All Of Our Strength, Pushed the Car Away. I Mentally Thanked Alex and Clementine as they Joined us, Pushing the Car Away. As the Car was Out of the Truck's View, We Quickly Jumped in the Red Truck, Quickly Driving Away from the Madness of the Walkers...

"For 'Just Some Guy' It seems like you Saved a Bunch of Lives Today" Shawn Complimented Me As We Drove Away from the Walkers...

**A Few Minutes Later Or Moments Later...**

**Alexander's POV...**

_Wow, A Lot of things Happened Today We Met Some Stranger to Getting a Ride From other Two Strangers, I Really Felt Like I Could Trust Lee and Help Lee Take Care Of Clementine if not Maybe Myself. Can't Believe this is Happening to Me, I Just Hope We Make it Out Okay, I Really wanna See my Family and Well, Not My Friends Since their Now, I Don't Wanna Say it..._

We Got Out As Shawn Took us to our Destination

"Hey Shawn...I'm a' Run on Home. My Mama' Gonna be in a Snit" Chet Said.

"No Sweat Man, I'll Catch You Tomorrow Night" Shawn said. I sighed and Looked Around, This Place Seemed Secure, I Guess...

"It Was Nice to Meet Ya All" Chet said to Us. I smiled and Waved Goodbye to him as He walked off. I jumped and Looked at the Front Door as It Opened and Out Came a Guy in his Early 40's Probably Mid 50's With a Grey Beard.

"Thank God Your Ok" The Man said Walking to Us.

"I Wouldn't Have Made it Back Without Chet" Shawn said.

"Well I'm Glad You took him with you then" The Man said.

"You Brought a Couple Guests" The Man said looking at Us as We walked up to them Joining their Conversation.

"Your Boy's Life Saver" Lee Complimented

"Glad He Could Be of Help of Somebody" The Man said "So It's Just you and your Two Daughters then"

"Oh Not His Daughters He's...Well...Just Some Guy who them Alone" Shawn said. The Man Crouched to Clementine's Level.

"Girls Do You Know This Man?" He asked us. I Shrugged Shyly

"Not Really But I See him as a Substitute Dad, I guess" I answered Honesty. The Man then turned to Clementine

"Yes" She Answered.

"Okay Then" The Man said "Well Looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there" I Glanced at Lee's Leg and Winced. Ooh, That's Gotta Hurt...

"Yeah, It's Not Doing So Good" Lee said

"I Can Help you out. Shawn Run on in and Check on your Sister. You, Take a Seat up on the Porch and I'll go see What I have" The Man Ordered. We walked on the Porch as Lee took a Seat on the Bench and Me and Clementine stood by the Railing Watching the Conversation between the Man and Lee...

"Let's Have a Look" The man said kneeling down to Lee's Legs "Yeah this is Swollen to Hell" I quickly covered Clem's Ears When He said the Word Hell.

"It HURTS like Hell" Lee Answered. I Covered Clem's Ear's Again.

"I Bet it Does" The Man said "What Did you say your Name was?"

"It's Lee" Lee Answered.

"Nice To Meet you Lee. I'm Hershel Greene" Hershel Said. Hershel, I Could Really Go For a Hershey Right Now... "Where Were You Headed, Before the Car the Car Accident?"

"I Was getting out of Atlanta" Lee Answered

"The News Says Stay" Hershel said

"Yeah Well that's a Mistake. We Hit a Guy, One of those Things You been Hearing About. On the Road" Lee Answered

"Who Were You With, The Two Girls or Did One of them Ride With Ya and You met the Other Half?" Hershel Asked

"I Was with the Police Officer. He was giving me a Ride" Lee Answered.

"Awful Nice of Him"

"I'm Awful Nice Guy"

"House if Full Up With Mine. We've got another Displaced Family of three sleeping in the Barn. You and your Two Daughters are Welcome to rest there, When We're Done here" Hershel suggested.

"I Didn't Catch Your Names, Darlin's" Hershel said turning to Us.

"Clem-Clementine" Clementine answered. Hershel then faced me.

"You Two, Honey" Hershel asked.

"Alexander or Alex For Short" I Answered.

"Can't Imagine What you two been through, Clementine and Alex" Hershel said. I nodded.

"I'm Looking after them Until Alex's Parents Come Home and to Find Clementine's Parents" Lee said.

"Hey Dad, So I'm thinking first thing Tomorrow, We gotta Reinforce the Fence around the Farm" Shawn said Coming out.

"That Doesn't Seem Necessary" Hershel said shaking his head

"I Don't Know what You Saw on TV, Or Heard on the Radio but there's some Serious..."Shawn Glanced at Me and Clementine before Saying Quietly "SHIT hitting the Fan. I don't think Anyone knows how big it is yet." Shawn Explained.

"Your Son's Right. Your going to want to Fortify this Place" Lee Agreed.

"Stuff like that Doesn't Happen around here, Shawn"Hershel said.

"Dad, I'm Serious. Lee, Come on, Tell him what you saw out there, Man" Shawn begged Lee.

"I Got Chased by a Couple of Dead People" Lee answered.

"Well Do what you think you Should. We Got Plenty of Chores as it is." Hershel said.

"Lee and those Folks in the Barn Can Help out in the Morning, We Gotta Do it, Really" Shawn said.

"I Already Said OK" Hershel said. I Watched as Shawn walked back inside "Well, I'm All Done here, It Should Start to feel Better Tomorrow" Hershel said.

"Thanks"

"If Your Leg Get's Hot or the Swelling Doesn't go down, You'r Probably dealing with a Infection" Hershel Explained

Lee's Eyes Widen in Worry "Well What Do We do Then?"

"We'll Probably Just Have to Shoot You" Hershel said. My eyes Widen.

"We'll Clean it, Re-Dress and You'll be fine" Hershel reassured

"Ok, That'd be Preferable"

"There's Blankets and Such in the Barn. We'll be seeing you Bright and Early" Hershel said "Come Tomorrow, Which way you think you're headed?"

"Towards Macon I Suppose" Lee answered.

I Faintly Smiled at Hershel as He Walked Inside

"Alright Then" Lee Said getting up.

"Where are We Going?" I asked Lee as We Headed inside

"To the Barn OF Course to Get some Sleep" Lee answered. I nodded before Following them to the Barn.

**A Few Minutes Later**

I Moved around in My Sleeping Bag, trying to fall asleep...

"Isn't this Cozy?" I asked Sarcastically.

"Don't Start Alex, You Should be Thankful Your Not Out on the Street" Lee said. I sighed and Faced Lee and Clementine.

"It Smells like..." Clementine trailed.

"Manure" Lee answered. Me and Clementine gave him a Look.

"Manure? Like When a Horse...Plops?" Clementine asked

"Just Like that" Lee answered. I smiled at Lee as My Eye lids started getting heavier

"I miss my Mom and Dad..." Was All I heard as I fell asleep...

**The Next Morning...**

"Hey Sweetie, Get Up" I heard a Voice Say. I Slowly Fluttered my Eyes Open to see a Middle Aged Man With a Black Mustache, With a Cap on Hovering over me. I slowly Sat Up, Looking around to See Clementine Awake and Lee still Sleeping.

"Who Are You?" I asked the Man Who went over to Lee's Sleeping Figure

"Your Roommate" The Man Smirked. "Hey, Get Up" I watched as Lee Fluttered his eyes Open and Get up.

"Ugh it Itches" Clementine Complained.

"Well You Slept in a Barn Little Lady. Lucky You Don't have spiders in your Hair" The Man Said. Clementine yelped. "But I bet your Daddy scared 'em all away, huh?" The Man said.

"I'm not her Dad. Name's Lee" Lee introduced.

"I'm Kenny" The Man Introduced. I jumped When a Boy Came by.

"Dad. Were Gonna Build a fence! There's a tractor and Everything" The Boy Exclaimed before running off. The Boy was...Adorable.

"We Better Get Going or We Won't hear the End of it" Kenny Said. Lee then Came up to me taking out his hand.

"Need a Hand?" Lee asked. I smiled up at him before taking his hand and getting Pulled up before we Followed Kenny out.

"That's My Boy Ken Junior. But We Call Him Duck Though." Kenny explained introducing the Boy that Ran by a Few minutes a ago.

"Duck?" Lee asked

"Yeah, Nothing Bothers him. Like Water Off a Duck's Back, y'know" Kenny explained.

"That's a Valuable Trait, Lately" Lee said

"No Kidding But Frankly I think it's because he's dumb as a Bag of Hammers" My Eyes Widen. Wow...

"DAAAD!" Duck Yelled out

"But he makes up for it with enthusiasm" Kenny said. We Stopped at the Porch by A Woman and Duck "The Word is you were on your way to Macon"

"My Family's From there" Lee said

"Well, Macon's on the Way but Personally, I'd Appreciate the company of a Guy who can knock a couple of Heads together if he Has to" Kenny said.

"I'll see what the Girls Would Like" Lee said.

"Ah, Gotta Consult the Missus. I understand" Kenny said. "Honey, Duck this is Lee and this uh, What's the Girls Name?" Kenny asked

"Clementine and Alexander" Lee answered as Clementine hid shyly behind Lee and I Waved Awkwardly at them.

"Clementine and Alexander" Kenny Repeated

"Those are Some Very Pretty Names" The Woman Complimented us.

"Thanks" Clementine said.

"Yeah, And So is your Son's" I said back.

"Thank you Sweetie" The Woman said smiling.

"Well We Should get to Work. We've all seen what those things can do out there so the Faster we get this fence up, the better" Shawn said walking up to us

"I Want to build a fence" Duck exclaimed. I smirked at him.

"Yeah, Well I need a Good Foreman. You Can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a Water Break" Shawn Suggested.

"On the Tractor? Cool!" Duck exclaimed.

"Duck and I will hop to it" Shawn said.

"I can keep an eye on your two little Girls here on the porch. We can Visit" The Woman Suggested. I Smiled and walked over to a haystack and sat down on it

"So Alex, What happened to you before all this?" The Woman Asked.

"Well, I had a Normal Life, I guess, My Parents Went away on a trip and I was alone in the house until I had to babysit Clem over Here and that's when the Walkers started" I explained

"Well that's sad to hear" The Woman said.

"I'm Sorry But I didn't get your Name?" I asked

"Katja" Katja answered. I nodded.

"Hi Girls" Lee greeted.

"You two actually looked relax." Lee complimented.

"I think Were Doing Just Fine. Alex was just telling me about her Self" Katja said. I smiled at Lee

"Oh uh, Had a Good Childhood?" Lee asked

"Yeah I guess" I said shrugging

"You're in the 10th Right?"

"Close, 11th" I answered looking down

"Alright then, So You're Good?"

"Anyways, It's Almost like we Didn't see people eating each other for the past three days. It's Peaceful here, No?" Katja asked

"How Did you Handle getting through the City?" Lee asked

"Kenny just...drove. We Passed so many people that needed help. And...We just passed people, Over Some. Just...Just..." Katja explained.

"It's Okay. It's Fine. You don't have to say anymore" Lee stopped

"I Want to go home Tomorrow. But Even then I can't take away the things we- the things Duck-Went through" Katja said "Don't you want to go back to the Moment before you knew about all of this?"

"Anybody in their Right Mind Would. Families and BBQ's and Beers with good Friends" Lee answered

"All of those things"

"Those are the thing we live for, Right? With those gone, What's the point?" Lee said

"So uh,What Do you do when..Corpse's aren't walking around?"

"I am Veterinarian back in Fort Lauderdale, Like Hershel here, except more with dogs and cats and not horses" Katja explained "What is it that you do lee?"

"Well I used to teach up at the University Of Georgia" Lee answered

"We need to HOPE that we can go back to our Jobs Soon Lee. Back To Normal. It Can't stay like this"

"No I used to. I was let go a little while back"

"That's too bad. Well I hear people always glamor back to College after a Big Disaster. People Don't wanna die ignorant. I Guess" Katja said

"Back in a bit"

"Okay Lee"

I watched as Lee walked off to Kenny. Hmm...He was a Teacher, Never Knew That. Seems like he's been through a lot, But Hey Almost all of us Are Now...

"Umm, Katja, Be Right Back, I'll just have a look around" I said before getting up and walking around.

"Hey Sweetie, Come Here" I Heard Kenny Call out as I Quickly Walked over to him and his Truck.

"Yeah?"

"So Is Lee Your Father, If Not. How Did he Stumble upon you two Girls?" He asked as he was Working on his Truck. I Shrugged.

"He Just Came Upon When He was Attacked, Everything was Normal Before...I miss my Family and Friends..." I trailed. Kenny sighed.

"I Know Al, But In Life I guess Shit Happens and Right Now, I'm just Focusing on my Family Right, Like You Should with your Sister" I smiled

"Oh Clementine's Not My Sister, We're-Or Were Neighbors, I Babysat Her at the Time of Apocalypse Started" I Explained.

"Well It Seems You and Lee are her Only Hope and Protectors to her, Don't Screw it up" Kenny warned. I nodded. "Well It was Nice Talking to Ya' Hope we Become Friends During our Journey" I smiled and Nodded Some more still thinking about the Words He Said Before, I Was Clementine's Only Hope?...

I Jumped and Yelped When I Heard The Tractor Noise on and Some one Screaming For Help, I Quickly turned to the Source to see Duck and Shawn and...Walkers!? Oh No...

"Alex!" I Heard Clementine yelp running up to me, Grabbing my Hand as We Headed to the Terrifying Scene...

"Somebody Do Something!" I Called out Frantically Hoping Someone Can Help them. I Thanked in my Head as Lee Came Running up and Eventually going to Shawn's Side and Kenny running, Of Course to his Son's Side and Freeing him. I Gave him a Look before Paying attention to Lee and Shawn...

"KENNY! HELP LEE!" Shawn Begged. I Watched as Kenny Looked at them before running off, Deciding his Son Was more Important.

"Let Me Help!" I exclaimed letting go of Clementine's Hand and trying to Push The tractor of off Shawn as Lee Pulled Shawn

"AAHHH!" I screamed jumping back and onto the Ground as the Zombies Fell through the Fence and On Shawn, Devouring. I Quickly ran over Clementine's Side and Covered her Eyes so she couldn't watch the Horror but Tears Were Falling From Mine Watching the Scene Recapturing the Moment my Ex-Boyfriend Who was a Zombie do the same thing to my Enemy...

"AHHHH! AHH!" I put a hand over my Mouth as I saw them Eating him out. Oh God...

I Watched as the Walkers got Shot by Hershel's Gun, Silence was Filled with the Noise of the Sobbing Clementine and Me...

"I'm Okay Pop...I'm Okay" Shawn faintly reassured.

"I can fix you don't Worry" Hershel reassured laying by Shawn's Side "Don't Worry We'll Stich you up"

"It Almost, Almost got me, Man. Lee and Alex tried to save me." Shawn said as Hershel looked up at Us.

"I know, Son"

Tears started falling even more When Shawn started to Close his eyes "I..." I Knew it, He was Dead!

I seriously felt the Tension, While Watching this Sad Scene as Hershel laid his head by Shawn. This was a Seriously a Sad Moment...

I looked past Katja as she Tried to Block us from the Scene but I Already Seen it...

My Eyes Widened at Hershel's Words "Get Out. GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"I'm Sorry" Kenny Apologized.

"SORRY? Your Son is Alive. You Don't get to be Sorry." Hershel then Faced Me and Lee Looking Sorrow Full. "You Two Tried to Help Him, But this piece of Shit let him die!" I Looked at Kenny who Looked down in Shame.

"You Can't Blame Kenny." Lee said. We all looked him.

"The Hell I can't. You Watch Your Back. Wait Until it's your one of your Daughters and you need his Help." Hershel's Face then Softened. "Please, Just go. Get out and Never Come Back" I sighed sadly.

"You've got that Ride to Macon if you want it" Kenny said before walking off...

**A Few Minutes Later...**

_I Still Couldn't Stop Thinking about What Happened Earlier...Kenny was so Wrong to do that But I kind of Get Where He's Coming From, Hell I ran through a Hundred of Walkers to Find my Friends..._

"Then It's Far Enough" Lee said climbing out of the Truck. I sighed as We Got out, Looking Around...

"Alex? You Okay?" Lee asked me. I Reluctantly nodded as Clementine stood Close to Lee and I's Side.

"Let's Go" Kenny said as We walked down the Street...

I Looked around, Seeing a lot of Dad Bodies around

"Look!" Duck exclaimed pointing at a Body that was Far away from Us, Hiding behind a Car.

We Watched as Kenny Called out "Hey there! You Friendly? Truck's Run out of Gas" Kenny waved.

My Eyes Widen and I Panicked as Walkers Came into View "FUCK!" I Felt Clementine Grab my Hand

"Were Trapped!"

"Wahh!" I turned to see Duck getting Caught by a Walker. "No! No! No!"

"Duck!" I yelled out coming after him but Stopped When a Gunshot hit the Walker's Head, I turned to see The Source and Saw it was a Woman with Brown Length Hair holding a Gun, Like She was Boss...

I Covered Clem's Ears as The Woman started Shooting Some More

"RUN!" We Heard Someone Order Us. We Did what we Were Told and Ran inside the Drug Store...

**A Few Seconds Later...**

We Ran Inside Fearing for our Lives...

"We Can't Take Risks Like this!" We Heard a Girl Say. I Looked Between the rest of the People that were Inside and Continued to Watch the Conversation.

"And We Can't Just let People Die Either!"

"When I SAY that Door stays Shut no matter what, I FUCKING Mean it!" A Girl with Long Brown Hair and Eyes Ordered. I Crossed my arms at her, Annoyed. "We Don't even Know who these people are. They Could be Dangerous!" Says the Person who wanted to Keep us out there with the Walkers..

"Worse, They Could've Lead them right to us" An Old Man With Gray Hair and a Grumpy Expression Called out.

"Where the Hell is your Humanity?! They Would've Died out there!" The Girl with the Gun Defended.

"We Have Kids with us." Lee Defended.

"I See TWO little Girls..." The Old Man Said. I Rolled my eyes.

"Hey Man, I'm Not a Little Girl, I Just Turned 17!" I Defended.

"...They've Got Kids Lilly" A Guy with the Same Features as Kenny But He Seemed More Younger and Had a Different Hat on.

"Those things Outside Don't Care" The Girl with the Brown Eyes and Long Hair said.

"Maybe you should go Join 'em, You'll have something in Common!" Kenny fired back. I Smirked.

"God Danmit! Lilly, You Have to Control these People!" The Old Man said.

"Carley and Glenn Just Ran out there"

"I Don't Give a Fuck! We're In a War Zone!"

"She's the Leader Here!" Lee Spoked up "But it looks like She's Losing Control of Her People"

"If You Were in my Shoes you'd be th-"

"HOLY SHIT" The Old Grumpy Man exclaimed looking at Duck "Son of a Bitch, one of them is Bitten" My Eyes Widen...

"He Wasn't Bitten" Lee spoke up

"Hell He Wasn't! We Have to End this, Now" The Old Man said Walking over to Duck. I shook my head not Wanting him to Touch Duck

"Over My Dead Body" Kenny Declared standing in Way of The Old Man

"Well Dig one Hole" The Man said Back

"No! I'm Cleaning him up! There's No Bite! He's Fine!" Katja pleaded Cleaning up a Dirty Duck, Heh, See What I Did there?...

"Don't You Fucking People Get it! We've already Seen this Happen. We Let Someone with a Bite Stay an-and We All end up Bitten!" The Man explained

"Shut up"

"We Gotta throw him out or Smash his Head in" I gasped

"KENNY! STOP HIM!"

"Lee, What Do We Do about this Guy?" Kenny asked.

"Dad, It's Just a Boy it-it's-"

"Lilly I'll Handle this"

"But Your Heart Dad You Need to Calm Down" Lilly Reasoned.

"We Reason With him" Lee Spoke up

"With the Bloody End of an Axe Handle, Maybe! But Nobody threatens my boy!" Kenny said glaring at Lilly's Dad

"Everyone CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" The Girl with the Gun Exclaimed

"Nobody is Doing Anything" Lilly said back. Okay, This was getting intense, Was Lilly's Dad really gonna Hurt Duck? What Was Going on? I Just wanna go home!

"Shut up, Lilly!" Lilly's Dad Snapped before turning to the Girl with the Gun "And You, SHUT THE FUCK UP! They Will Find us and they will get in here and none of this Would Fucking Matter. But Right Now Were About to be TRAPPED in here with one of those things"

"What the Hell Are you talking about?" Kenny asked

"He's Bitten. That's How You Turn!" Lilly's Dad said back

"He's Not Bitten! Lee Stop this! It's Upsetting him!" Katja Begged still Cleaning up Duck.

"Ooh I'm Upsetting him, Upsetting is Getting Eaten Alive!-"

"Dad! We Get it, It's a Big Deal"

"Do You-"

"Sit Down!" Lee Spoke up "Or That's it"

"Your Gonna Whoop me?! You and What Homo Parade?" I rolled my eyes

"This One" Kenny Spoke up

"HA, That's Good. Little Boy, Before you EAT Your Mommy you can watch your Dad get his nose broken" Lilly's Dad smirked

"I'm gonna Kill Him Kat, Just Worry about Duck" Kenny ordered

"Guys...Is this a Really good time to Fight, Were Trapped" I Compromised.

"Shut Little Girl!" Lilly's Dad snapped at me. I Huffed and Crossed my arms

"Hey, I'm Not the Bad Guy Here, I'm Just looking out for my daughter!"

"No, Your Just the Guy Arguing for killing a Kid!" Kenny said back

"He's Covered in Muck! She'll Find the Bite. WATCH!" Lilly's Dad Explained

"She Won't"

"And If She Does? The First Thing He'll Do is Sink his teeth into his Moms Face. Then once she's Dead. He'll probably pounce on one of your little girls..."

"He's a little boy, I think we can Handle him" Lee spoke

"A Little Boy? He'll be an Uncontrollable man eater!"

"It's not Gonna Happen!"

"It is and We're tossing him out NOW!"

I Looked Between Kenny and Lilly's Dad, Man things got Real...I Hope Duck Stays...

"No! You Don't Touch that boy. You Don't TOUCH Anybody" Lee fired back "I've got Two Little Girls I'm trying to Protect in here too. You Wanna Get Violent You old Fuck!? Well COME ON! You better have a plan to kill me though because it's me before anyone else in here!" My Eyes Widen and I Smiled at Lee Proudly, Wow Dude...

I turned to Clementine After She Screamed to see her Near a Walker "Lee Do Something!"

"Clementine!" I sighed as Lee Tripped so I Quickly Ran to Clementine, Kicking the Walker Away but it got hold of my Feet

"AAHHH! HELP ME!" I screamed trying to kick the Walker Away.

"Alex!" Clementine screamed out. I then felt The Walker getting pulled off

"Get away from her you son of a bitch!" Lee Exclaimed holding the Walker and fighting him "Man..." Lee Breathed out after the Walker got shot.

"Thank you Lee" I Thanked Gratefully as I hugged him Tight, I felt him hug back too.

Me and Lee turned to See The Girl with the Gun holding up the Gun before Putting it Down. I mouthed to her 'Thank You' Which She Turned with a Nod.

"You Okay?" She asked Us.

"Just Great. Thanks" Lee Spoke

"Uh...Guys" I Froze when We Heard Noises from out Side the Store

"Everybody DOWN! Stay QUIET!"

"They're Gonna get in"

"Shut up"

"Is that the Military?" Lee asked as I Hid Behind him

"I Don't Know"

"Thank God For Whatever it is" The Young Man said.

"We Almost Died Because of this bitch and and her itchy trigger fingers! That was Stupid! That was-" I gasped When I thought he was having a Heart Attack

"Dad!" Lilly exclaimed running over to her Dad. I watched as They Both were on the Floor.

"Was HE the one Bitten?" Lee asked

"No. Don't Be Crazy! It's His heart!" Lilly Explained.

"My Pills..."

"U-um...Nitroglycerin Pills?" Katja asked.

"YES! We're out. We've been trying to get into the Pharmacy since we got here! Please try to get in there! behind the Counter where the Pills Are!" Lilly begged/ Ordered.

"We'll get in there Somehow" Lee said

"Thank you so Much. We Need nitroglycerin pills. Please get in there. I'll Keep an eye on my Dad"

"Everyone Else Should get Comfy and look for anything Useful. We Could be in her for Awhile" Kenny Ordered. I Turned to the Young Man.

"I'm Starting to think this Drug Store isn't a Permanent Solution" The Man Said.

"Your Right, This Ain't Exactly Ft. Knox" Kenny said.

"What do you Suggest?"

"We Need as Much Gas as Possible so we can ALL get out of Downtown Macon Fast." The Man Explained

"Agreed"

"Then I'll Head out and Get Gas. There's a Motel no too far from here , out towards the end of Peach Tree I'll Work my Way towards it and then loop back, siphoning what I can."

"Damn, That'd Be Great"

"Well, It's Gotta get Done. Plus I'm Quick and I know Macon."

"Local?"

"Born and Raised" The Man Smiled.

"If Your Gonna Do that Here's a Walkie Talkie if you get in a Tight spot. Hopefully you won't need it." Lee said handing a Talkie to the Man

"Cool." The Man Smirked

"Alex and Clementine's got the Other one. Check in with them and get back here as soon as you can"

"And you, What's your name?" Kenny asked

"It's Lilly. My Dad's Larry" Lilly Answered.

"Keep a good eye on him. These boys will work on getting your medicine" Kenny reassured

"That's Right"

"And you, You keep an eye on that Front Door. Your Our Look out" Kenny assigned a Guy With Dirty Blonde hair

"It's Doug. You Got it" Doug answered.

"And I'm Carley" The Girl who Saved Lee's Life and was Boss with her Gun said.

"Okay, Carley, You'll Shift in with Doug when he needs it. For Now, Get Some Rest- You're a Good Shot and I'd like to keep it that way" Kenny complimented.

"You Got it Boss"

"Now Get him those Pills"

"What About Me?" I asked Walking up to Kenny, Who sighed and Put a Hand on my Shoulder

"Sorry Al, Lee and the others got this Covered, Why Don't you keep Clementine over there Company?" Kenny Suggested.

"Sure" I said in a low tone before going over to Clementine.

"Hey Alex Lee says we can take shifts holding the Talkie" Clementine said as I sat next to her. I smiled at her.

"Great, Clementine I'm Actually Glad Were in this Situation" I Confessed. C;ementine's Eyes Widened at me.

"Why?"

"Because We Both Are in this Together and Met a Great Guardian in our Possession, And Plus I Know We'll Make it through together, All We have to do is Believe and Have Hope" I Explained. Clementine nodded,

"You Betcha' I'm Wherever You Are, Sis..." Clementine confessed but put her hand over her mouth Once She said 'Sis'. My Eyes Widen Noticing What she Said. She thought I Was a Sister to her?!

"It's Okay Clem, Your a Sister to me Too And Sisters Always Have each other's Back, Promise?" I asked pulling up my Pinky. Clementine Smiled and pulled up her Pinky as We Put out Pinkies Together, Promising.

"It's Not Much But Here You Go, You both Can Share" Lee said giving Us an Energy Bar. I took the Bar.

"Thanks" I said.

"No Problem" Lee then Bent Down to our Level "Hey There"

"Hi"

"Can I get you anything, Else?"

"I'm Okay" Clementine said.

"Yeah Were Okay" Lee Nodded.

"But Maybe I'm a little Hungry" Clementine said.

"Still, Huh?"

"Yeah. It Wasn't Much"

"I Know Clem. I'll See if I Can Find Something Else for you guys" Lee reassured. "So. Uh..." I smirked

"Are You Okay?" I asked

"What? What- Umm Yeah, Yeah. I-I'm Fine. I Just uhh, I'm Good." Lee answered

"That's Good"

"Yeah, I think So. Being Good is Good. Despite the Circumstances"

"Yep"

"Any Word From Glenn?" Lee asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Is He Ok?" I asked Worried. Glenn seemed like a Good Guy...

"Yeah I think So. You're Doing a Good Job" Lee reassured. I nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Well, Sit Tight" Lee said before Getting up and Walking off.

"Ok"

"I Hope He is Okay" I said but mostly to myself, Worriedly.

"He'll Be Fine, I Know He Will" Clementine Reassured.

"Alright..."

I then started looking around, Taking a Look the New Survivors. There Was Carley, Lilly, Larry (Who Amused with his annoying ways), Doug and Glenn but He wasn't Here. Then There was our New Friends We Met Earlier, Kenny, Duck and Katja. I've Learned So Much About them and How Kenny Was for them, He Was So Protective of them that I Would Annoy me Sometimes, Duck was Adorable but Seemed to be in a Different World, I Would love to have him around, and Katja was a Vet, She Seemed Nice and Generous and Very Protective of Their Son, I almost felt bad for them When Larry almost Sent Duck out of here...Duck Reminded me so Much Of...Calvin It Scared me, And Saddened me at Most Times, I Really Miss My Family, I Just Wish I can Go back in time and Say Atleast 'I Love You' I Envied Kenny's Family So Much Because he had them Around during this, But Happy as I am With Clementine, I Really wanna feel safe with my Family, I Should've Just, Went With them on the Trip, Stupid Me...

"Umm, Clementine I'll be Back, I'm gonna take a Look around" I said before Getting up and Walking to Some Spot

"Hey!" I heard Someone Behind me. I turned to See Carley Looking at me, I Smiled at her and Walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Alex For Short But it's Alexander" I introduced. She Smirked.

"Nice Name, My Name's Carley but you Already Knew That, Anyways I've Noticed You... You Seem like a Good Girl, Smart, How Did You Tumble Upon, The Little Girl and Her Dad?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"Well It's A Long Story, I was Babysitting Clementine for Awhile, When the Walkers started Coming and Lee Came to our Rescue" I explained.

"Hmm, Any Secrets going on with Him?" She asked. I gave her a Confused look.

"Umm, Not that I Know Of, In my Perspectives He's a Really Nice Man" I defended.

"Alright, Nice Talking to ya, Alex" Carley Winked before going back to her Radio. I gave her a look before continuing my Walk around the Store, Stumbling upon Larry's Foot

"Sorry, Didn't See Him there" I apologized to Lilly before she turned away and went back to her Father. I sighed and bent down to their Level. "Sorry, For Your Father, Must BE Rough Escaping Man eaters While Constantly Checking up on your Dad's Health. Lilly Sighed Happily

"Thank You Somebody gets What I'm Going through, Look I Know You thought I was Acting like a Self-Centered Bitch Earlier when you came in, But It's Hard, Leading a Group to Fighting off Zombies, Figuring out what the Hell Happened to this World" Lilly confessed. I nodded Slowly, Feeling Sympathy For her. "Hey, I Didn't Get your Name"

"Alexander, or Alex for Short" I answered. Lilly Smiled.

"Well Alex, I Hope you make it along with Us, We Could Really Use You" Lilly Complimented. I raised my eyebrows

"Like When" I muttered under my breath. I don't Get Why they Don't let me Help them, I'm 17 and Strong Enough, Just Because I'm a Girl, Or They Still Saw This Little Girl in my Eyes, But Let me Tell you, I Hope one Day, I'll be Able to Help and Defend and Be Tough Enough to Run through the Wild But Right Now, I'm Just a Supposed Little Girl Following Some Guy through a Apocalypse...

"Hey, You'll Be Helpful One Day, Just Wait..." Lilly Reassured, Confiding in me. I smiled at her, Before turning to her Father, Larry

"Is He Gonna Be Alright?" I asked, Examining the Pale Larry. Lilly Sighed

"Of Course, He's My Dad, He Can get through anything.." I nodded. "And I'm Sorry About him Snapping at You Earlier, He had no Right"

"It's Okay, I'm Over it Actually,...Kinda..." I confessed

"Right, Well I better get back to him, It's Nice Talking to ya" Lilly said. I nodded at her before Getting up and Continuing my Walk.

**A Few Moments Later...**

"Hey Alex, I'm Gonna Go With Lee inside the Office, Wanna Come?" Clementine asked Tugging on my Jacket

"No Thanks, I'll Just Wait here" I said siting Down. Clementine Shrugged before Entering inside the Office with Lee.

I Sighed and Checked my Jean Pockets, All I Had was An Old Empty Gum Wrapper, A Stinkin' Pennie, My Phone where I tried to call my Parents but Didn't Pick Up, I Really Hope their Okay...The Last thing I took out was the Top Calvin Gave me, I Smiled Down at it before tucking it Deep Back into my Pocket...

**A Few Minutes Later...**

I jumped when the Talkie Came on, I Picked it up, Listening With Clementine Who eventually left the Office close behind.

"Hey There, This is Glenn and I'm Kinda in a Jam Here" Glenn said through the Talkie "Uh, Little Girl and The Other Girl, If One of you are there, Can You put your Daddy on the Phone? Or on the Talkie, Or Whatever?"

"Lee" I called out, He Quickly Walked Over to Us and I gave him the Talkie.

"This is Lee, What's Up?" Lee asked

"So...I'm Down at that Motor Inn and Well, I-Im Stuck"

"Stuck?"

"Yeah, I Uh Saw a Chance to get some supplies for the Group and a bunch of the Roaming Ones got the jump on me. I'm hiding over here but they Won't Leave"

"What's Up?" Kenny asked

"Glenn's Trapped Down at the Motor Inn. Hey Glenn, Were Gonna talk it over and Send a Group to Come get you, All Right?" Lee explained

"Phew, Awesome. I'll sit tight till then"

"Sounds Good. I'm Gonna Hold onto this until we get Glenna Back, Ok?" I nodded "I'll take good care of it"

"What Do You think?"

"I think Doug's not great around Zombies and you've got your Family here. I'll take Carley and her Dead-eye down to the motor inn, get glenn, and get back here as Fast as I can" Lee explained

"If That's What You Wanna Do..." Kenny said

"Somebody's got to..."

"Yeah I'm In" Carley agreed

"Good. Doesn't sound too bad there right now"

"Let Me Know as Soon as you wanna head out. I could use a Jog" Carley said.

"Let's Play 20 Questions"Clementine Suggested grabbing my hand and Taking Us to Sit"

"Okay..."

**A Few Minutes Later...**

" I Really Hope their Okay Out there" Clementine said Worriedly. I nodded.

"It's Alright, They'll be Fine and then Next Thing You Know, We'll Be on our Way Home" I reassured.

"Are You Sure Were Going Home, Thinking and Thinking about this situation, I've Realized What If We Never Get to see our Family Again?" Clementine asked. I started at her for a Moment

"Don't Say that, We'll Get out of her, In No Time, It takes Patience" I said Trying Convince her but Mostly Myself...

**An Hour Later...**

"Everyone Okay?"

"Yeah. We Had some Close Calls but Glenn is Fine,and...well, yeah...were okay" I noticed the Glum Looks On Glenn and Lee's Face. Something Must've Happened

"I've got a few cans of gas your your Pickup in the trunk of my car." Glenn said but in a depressed tone

"Good to hear it" Kenny said

"And Things back here?"

"Quiet. Our 'Friend' is still in and out over there. He Won't Survive anymore Stress"

"The Next Door of Business is Getting those Pills out of the Pharmacy" Lee ordered

"And then We Leave?" I asked Lee. He turned and Smiled at me.

"You Bet" I nodded.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

I Watched as Lilly and Lee Went inside the Office, I Really Hope We get to leave here soon...

A Few Minutes Later, All I Know is Me and the Rest Were Panicking, Waiting for Kenny to Come with that Truck

"Do it Fast. I Gotta get my Dad outta here" Lilly said to Kenny

"I Don't Plan on Dilly-Dallying"

I Panicked Listening to Kenny's Orders as Lee Reassured Us.

"Stay Away From the Windows" Lee Warned us Before going into Action.

I Watched in Terror and Remorse as Lee, Doug and Carley were Pushing the Door, Preventing the Walkers From Coming in.

"Clementine can you look for something to stick in between the Handles! Something Real Strong, Ok!?" Lee asked Clementine.

"Ok!" I Quickly ran over to the Door and pushed the Right Side as the Door was Almost Breaking Through

"Need Any Help?" I asked pushing the Door.

"Thanks Alex, Just Keep Holding on" Lee said. "Clementine! Did you Find Anything!?"

"Nothing! Oh Wait!" Clementine then headed for an object

"The Window is Screwed!" Doug exclaimed.

"GO!" Lee ordered. Doug Did what he was told "You Too Alex" I shook my head in denial.

"No, I Don't Wanna Leave You, Ever!" I exclaimed back.

"Just Go! I'll Be Fine!" Lee Reassured. I Sighed before hesitantly backing away from the door.

"I Found Something!" Clementine called out Coming to Lee with a Cane, Lee Quickly Grabbed it placing it Between the handles.

"NOOO! DOUG!" I Screamed as I saw Doug Trapped by Walkers

"Lee! Help! Ammo! In My Purse!" Carley Called out also getting trapped by Walkers

"Carley!" I called out, Looking Between Carley and Doug...

"Lee Do Something!"

It Was like Everything Was in Slow Motion...Wondering Who was Gonna Survive...Eventually By Lee, The Answers Were...

Carley! Carley With the Help of Lee, Changed her Ammo and Shot her Walkers Away...

"Ahhh!" I Screamed along with Clementine as Doug was Devoured by Walkers...Doug...

I covered my Mouth, Preventing Myself from Puking

"Oh My God..." I muffled...

"LET"S GO!" Kenny called out. I grabbed Clementine's Hand but it Slipped and I Quickly turned to see Clementine getting held by a Walker.

"Get Away From her!" I said Constantly kicking the Walker's Head but it wouldn't budge. The Walker finally got Crushed as With the Help Of Lee Kicked it down..

I Quickly Grabbed Clementine's hand and started running for the Open Door Held by Larry and Onto the Truck...

**Motel Inn...**

_I was Shaken...I Couldn't Believe Lee Chose Carley, I Mean I like Carley But I Wished We Would have Saved Both, Doug and I Could've been Friends, But I Guess Life isn't fair. So Sad, I Felt So traumatic During that Moment...All I Found Myself was Staring Ito Space as Everyone Around me Were Taking and Dropping off Dead Walkers..._

"Hey Al You Okay?" Lee asked me Coming up to me. I turned away from him. "Look I'm Sorry, It was I the Moment, I thought I could've saved both of th-"

"But You Didn't!" I snapped. Lee Widened His eyes at me, Taken Back. I sighed, Calming, I Don't Know Where that come from, I guess I as So Angry...

"Alex.."

"Look Part of Me is Mad at You For What Happened But I Guess I Would do the Same If I was in your Shoes" I Confessed. He gave a Weak Smile...

"Well I'll Leave you to Calm Down, I Know you've been hiding Some Stress and Depression, Ever Since I Found You, I've Seen it in your Eyes, You Know that Your Parents are Dea-"

"Don't You Ever Bring up that Subject Again!" I snapped but more Loudly as the People around us looked at us. I sighed and Sat Down, What is going on with me?

"Look, I'll Leave you to Calm Down and Hopefully You can Forgive me" Lee said before getting up, Giving me One last Look before Walking off.

"Alex You Okay?' Clementine Asked walking up to me. I shook my head. She gave a Warm Hug as Duck Walked up to us, Being his Duck Self. I Smiled at Him, Taking my Mind off of Everything Else that made me Depressed and Paid Attention to Duck While Looking Around the Inn...This Place Didn't Seem to Too bad...And I really Needed to Talk to Someone My Age...

**A/N: Sorry for the Really Long Chapter, I've Decided I'm Only gonna make this Chapter the Only Longest one in the Story...I Really Hope you Enjoy it and Comment and Info About my OC is on my Profile!**


	3. Starved For Help Part 1

_Episode 2: Starved for Help, Part 1_

**Alexander's POV**

_*Screaming and Crying Was All I heard As I Walked Closer up the Road, Searching For my Family and Hoping my Friends Are Still Alive..."Help Me!" Was All I Heard From a Female Voice as I walked Closer and Closer to Stumble Upon an Abandoned House, Inside I Heard Thumping, Screaming and Sobbing..._

_"Mom?! Dad!? Calvin!? Kelly!? Bianca!?" I Called Banging on the Door_

_"Alex! Help Us!?" _

_With all my Anger and Strength, I kicked the Door Open and Ran Inside Looking Frantically Around Everywhere...Please Let them Be Alive and Okay..._

_"You Didn't Come For Us Alex, You Destroyed Us! Now You're Here To Die!" I Jumped and Turned to See a Figure In Front of Me I've Been Trying to Avoid Happening. Zombie...Mom?_

_"Mom?" I asked Hopelessly, Stepping Slowly Back. The Thing Grunted and Moved Her Hands Towards me_

_"You Destroyed us Alex, We Loved You and You Didn't Come Looking For Us! Look What You Made Us Become! Monsters! Walkers!" The Thing Grunted and Scream Out. I Kept Stepping Back Until I Hit the Wall..._

_"No! Not You too Dad! Calvin! Kelly! Bianca!" I Screamed Out in Shock as Other Familiar Walkers Started Walking After Me, Cornering Me. _

_I Felt Sick, Depressed, Alone, and Defendless_

_"We Love You, We Love You, We Love You,We Love Alex..." The Walkers Formerly Known as My Friends and Enemies Repeated as they Stepped Closer to Me, Hovering Me_

_"STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! LET GO! HELP! I'M SORRY! AHHH-" *_

"AHHHHH!" I Screamed Out Loud, Quickly Shooting Up From My Bed.

"What The Hell!" I Heard the Door Bust Open Revealing Lee, Lilly, Kenny, Mark and Carley Running Inside, With Clementine Waking Up Beside Me, Holding Me.

"What in the World is Going On?" Lilly Demanded, Looking Sternly at Me. I sighed feeling my Neck, Which was Wet and Sweaty From this Horrible Dream I had.

"She Just Had a Bad Dream, I Can See It From her Face...And Temperature" Kenny Explained, Looking at Me.

"Well, If She has Another Bad Dream Again, We Might Wake up the Walkers!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Give it a Rest Lilly, She Just had a Bad Dream, It's Not Her Fault, She's Been Traumatized and Worried about Her Parents, Honestly, Haven't We All Been there?" Carley Defended. I gave a Weak Smile at Carley. Lilly Rolled her Eyes before Giving Me one Last Look and Walking Out.

"Well, She Seems Shooken Up a bit, Let's Give Her a Minute" Mark Said staring at me Worriedly before Escorting Kenny and Carley Out.

"Alex, What Happened? I though you were Okay?" Lee asked Me sitting on the End of my Bed, facing me. I sighed and shook my head.

"It's Just Every Night, I Feel Like I Killed My Parents..." I confessed as Tears Started Rolling Down my Cheek. Lee Looked at me With Sorrow and Confusion.

"What? Why Would You Feel that?" He asked.

"Cause, I Basically Let them Drive off, With Walkers Around Waiting For their Flesh, If Only I knew They Would..." I shook my head looking Down as More Tears started rolling.

"Don't Cry Alex" Clementine Comforted Me as She Hugged Me.

"I Can't Help It, I hate those Walkers and The Day My Parents and Calvin Drove Away" I said.

"I Know It's Tough, Hell Most of these People Left Their Parents Unaware What was Gonna Happen to them, But They Still Went through their Lives and Survived, If They Can Do It, You Can" Lee said. I looked up at him "Plus You Have Me and Clementine, Lilly, Carley, Kenny, Katja, Duck, Mark and Larry..." I Scoffed.

"Larry, Really?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Maybe Not Larry but those other People Out there, Were Like a Family and We Stick together, I'm Sorry For Saying Your Parents Were Dead Three Months Ago, It Was Stupid and Ignorant Of Me, But Right Now,Were All Focusing and Surviving, Maybe You Should Do the Same" Lee Finished.

"Thanks Lee, You Can Go, I wanna be alone with Clementine So We Can Get Some Sleep" I said. Lee Nodded and Got Up.

"See You Girls in the Morning" Lee Said before Walking out.

**(5:40 PM)**

"Hey Alex, You Finally Came out" Mark Greeted Me As I walked out of my Hotel Room. Long Story...Mark Was A New Recruit While We Were Staying Here, We Found Him Alone at his Base and We Wanted to Take Him But Lilly Didn't Agree but Invited Him in Anyways Because He had Useful Supplies that can Help Our Group. During His Stay, Me and Him Formed a Brother and Sister Relationship and Since then, We've been on Good Terms, Never Any Trouble. With the Other Group, Lilly was Still the Leader of the Group and Acting Self-Centered But I Knew Behind that, She was a Troubled Girl Taking Care of Us and Her Father, Me and Her are On Good Terms and Are Actually Friends, She always Comes to me For Small Tasks. For Kenny, He's like an Uncle to Me, Since Lee was Like a Dad to Me and Him and Kenny were on Good Terms Enough to be like Brothers, So I started Acting Like Kenny was an Uncle to Me and He'd Always But Sometimes Become Protective of Me. I'd Even Get to Wear His Hat Sometimes, If He was in a Good Mood. For Katja, We are on Good Terms, She's like an Aunt To Me, If I wanted Someone to talk to, She's alway be on my Speed Dial on #2. For Duck, We Have a Brother and Sister Relationship, He's Always Bug Me to Play With Him and Clementine, He Reminded Me So Much of...Calvin that I Spend Half My Days With Duck and Clementine. For Larry, Nothing Actually, He Barely Talks to me and Always Has his Grumpy Attitude With Mostly Lee. I think Me and Him are on Good Terms Since he Seems to treat Me More Less Rudely. For Carley, She was like a Mentor to me, She Recently Taught Me How to Use a Gun and Defend Myself, She Teached me that I'm Not always Gonna be dependent and to Rely on Myself and Survive on my Own, I made myself to remember those words just incase. For Clementine, We Were Inseparable, She was like a Sister To Me, And You know the Rest...

"Where are You Guys Going" I asked Mark, Kenny and Lee who held their Guns, Heading Outside the Gate that was Fenced Around Us, Keeping the Walkers Out...

"Were Just Gonna Hunt Darlin'. If the Walkers Come Near Us, We'll Shoot their Brains Off" Kenny Reassured Smirking at me. I Smiled.

"Please Be Lucky" Clementine Said Running Over to my Side. I put an Around Clementine.

"Don't Worry Clementine, We'll Be Right Back, Promise" Lee Reassured. Clementine Smiled as We Watched them Walk Off into the Woods...

"Hey Wanna Write With Some Chalk, Mom Gave Us these Awesome Chalks!?" Duck Exclaimed Running up to Us. I Smiled and Followed Duck and Clementine to a Small Table...

**An Hour Later...**

I was Enjoying Messing Around With Duck and Clementine and Also Getting Some Work Done From Lilly and Katja...

"Need Anything Else" I asked Looking above the Trailer Bus, Where Lilly Was Sitting on Top Watching Over Us. Lilly Shook her Head at Me. I sighed and Sat Down Next to Duck and Katja and Smiled.

"You Know Your a Great Mom, Katja" I Complimented. Katja Smiled at me.

"Thank You Sweetie"

I became Alarmed When We Were Told to Be Quiet As Lilly Heard Something From the Woods...

"Get the Gates Open! We've Got Wounded!" Lee Shouted Coming Our Way. My eyes Widen as this Scene Unfolded...

"Shit! What they Hell are they Doing!?" Lilly Exclaimed Angrily putting Down Her Shot Gun, Coming Over to the Crew...

My Eyes Widened Even More When I Saw Mark, Carrying a Guy that Had Half Of one of his Legs Cut off. I Covered my Mouth in Shock "Oh My God.."

I Looked Between Everyone as They Started Complaining.

"Who Are These People" I asked Looking at a Boy who Seemed to Be in His Late Teens and Had on a Blue Leather Jacket, Tall and Had Orange-Brownish Hair and The Unconscious Guy Who was laying on Mark's Back With One of his Legs Chopped Off...This is Insane...

"What's Going On?"

"I Don't Have Time to Explained"

"Lee Are You Okay?" Clementine asked

"Get Him Into the Truck, I'll See What I Can Do" Kat Said.

"Kat Can You Fix him?" Kenny asked

"Jesus Ken I..I-"

"Lee! Lee!" Lilly Exclaimed "What the Hell You Can't Just Be Bringing New People Here! What Are You thinking?" Lilly Exclaimed As We All Watched Quietly.

"Hey You Wanna Calm Down For a Fucking Minute!?" Kenny Spoke Up Annoyed With Lilly's So Called Selfish-Ness.

"Hey Watch Your Fucking Mouth!"

"No I Don't! I Want to Know Why You Thought Bringing more Mouths To Feed was a Good Idea!" Lilly Demanded.

"He Would Have Died, If We Left Him!" Lee Spoke.

"So What?" Larry Spoke.

"We Are NOT Responsible for Every Struggling Survivor We Come Across. WE have to Focus on OUR Group! Right Here, Right Now!" Lilly Explained

"Well Hang On, We Haven't Even Talked to these People Yet. Maybe they Can be Helpful!" Carley Defended.

"Come on Lilly These Are People! People trying to Survive Just like Us! We've Got to Stick together to Survive!" Mark Spoke. As He was Talking, I took a Glance at the Boy with the Orange-Brownish Hair, Wow He looks like he's been through a lot...But So Have I...So Join the Club...

"The Only Reason Your Here Is Because You Had Food. Enough for All Of US. But That Food Is Almost Gone. We've Got Maybe a Week's Worth Left and I Don't Suppose you Guys are Carrying any Groceries are you?" I turned to the Boy.

"Um, No" The Boy Answered. I gave him a look of Sympathy as He Glanced at Me. Man I Felt Sorry For Him, Right Now. He Didn't Deserve this kind of Welcoming...

"Fine, You Guys Fight it out then. Welcome to the Family, Kid" Mark finished. I shook my head.

"Come over Here and See What I Drew" Clementine asked the Boy. The Boy Seemed, Kind of out of it, Just like I am, When My Traumatized Faze Comes on.

"What? No. I-" Clementine Pulled him away.

"Just Come on" I Watched as they walked off. I watched as Kenny Walked up to Lilly.

"You Know You Like to think that your the Leader of this little Group but We can make our Own God Damn Decisions! This isn't your Own Personal Dictatorship!" Kenny said as Lilly looked Annoyed.

"Oh Come on Your Being Dramatic!" Carley said beside me. "Everything always turns in a Power struggle between you two, I'm Not Gonna Be Apart of that" Carley said walking off.

"Hey, I Didn't ask to lead this Group!" Lilly exclaimed "Everyone was Happy to have me distributing the Food when there was enough to go around but now that's it out, Suddenly I'm a God Damn Nazi!" Lilly exclaimed reasoning herself.

"It Doesn't Matter Who's In Charge. Those People are Here Now. I guess We just have to decide what Happens Next." Lee said

"No Lee It Does Matter! ONE Person can't be in charge of EVERYTHING!" Kenny reasoned "You Know it might feel safe for you to sit on the Fence but sooner or later your gonna have to decide whose side your on" Kenny said before walking off. I stood there Awkwardly, Listening to the Conversation.

"I don't See Any of you stepping up to make the hard Decisions! My Girl's Got more Balls than all of you combined" Larry Spoke up. Oh Shut up, Larry...

"Dad Please Why Don't you go Help Mark with the Wall?" Lilly asked. I Watched as Larry Glared At Lee Before walking Off.

"You think this is Easy For Me? Everyone's Starting To Hate Me because I'm the One that Rations the Food. But NOBODY else wants to" Lilly complained walking over to the Van "You Know what? I'm not Doing it tonight. You Do it. There's Today's Food Rations, but there's not enough for Everyone! Good Luck" Lilly said handing Lee the Rations. I watched as Lee Grabbed them. I hope he knew the Right Choices...

"So Who your Gonna Start With" I asked walking up to him. He Turned to me. He sighed.

"Four Rations for Ten People, Man this is Tough" Lee said in frustration. I sighed

"Well Make Sure you give it to the right people" I warned before Walking Around. There Was Nothing to Do Except Hang With Clementine and Duck But I decided to try something.

"Hey Mark, Can I Help?" I asked. Mark Turned around and Smiled nervously before Scratching his Head. I Crossed my Arms

"Yeah About That, Lee Told Me I Couldn't Let Near Dangerous Things" Mark explained. I Rolled My Eyes.

"But A Hammer's Not gonna Harm and Plus I'm a Big Girl, I'm 17!" I reasoned.

"Sorry Al, Me and Larry Already Got it, Thanks Anyway" Mark thanked before going back to the Fence

"Whatever.." I said before walking over to Duck, Clementine and the New Boy. I Decided to Take the Spot next to Duck and In Front of The New Boy Who Seemed to be in Deep Thought...

"Hey Look I'm Drawing a Rainbow!" Duck exclaimed. I looked at his Paper and Smiled as I ignored the Convo Between Clem and Lee.

"Awesome Duck!" I exclaimed high-fiving Duck. Kids...

"Here Clem You Need Something To Eat" Lee said taking out a Piece of Apple and handing it to Clem.

"I Love Apples Thank you. Are there More?"

"No. That was the Last One"

"Oh...Um..."

"Enjoy it. You Deserve it."

"Hey Duck and Alex Why Don't you Share Half a Jerky" Lee said Handing us a Piece of Jerky.

"Oh Yeah! I'm Hungry!" Duck Exclaimed. I rolled my eyes as I Tore the Jerky in Half and Gave one to Duck and the other For me.

"Enjoy. You Guys Deserve it" Lee said before walking off.


	4. Starved For Help Part 2

_Episode 2: Starved For Help, Part 2_

**Alexander's POV**

"Guess What This is" Clementine Asked Holding up her Paper.

"I Don't Know a Boat" The Boy Guessed Not Really Caring.

"Ooh! I Know! A Plane, Right!?" Duck Exclaimed. Clementine Frowned

"No! Alex?"

"A Dolphin" I Said. Clementine Smiled and Clap "Hooray!"

"Aw Man..." Duck said glumly before Continuing his Drawing Along Clementine as Silence Formed Between Me and the Boy as We Took Glances, Looks and Stares At Each Other. I Was So Curious About this Boy, Something About Him Just Made Me Attracted to Him, I Mean He Was Good-Looking and Tall But I Barely Even Know the Dude. What If He Was Dangerous, Already Fancied Someone or Already Has a Girl Friend. Plus I Didn't Even Know what to say to him, He Seemed Really Depressed and Stressed, I hope he was Okay...

"They Don't Want Me here, I Should Just Leave..." The Boy Finally Spoke Up But He Seemed to be talking to himself. I Looked up at Him as He Laid his Eyes on me.

"We Barely Even Know You, I am 99 Percent Sure We Will Keep You" I reassured. Relief Came Over Me as I Saw Him Almost Pull a Smile.

"T-Thanks, Uh...Uh...I-I-I'm Ben, Ben Paul" He Introduced. I Smiled.

"Alexander, Alexander Crawfton but Alex for Short" I Answered Back. He nodded.

"Rough Day, Huh?" He said Making Conversation. I Pursed my lips, Nodding.

"Yeah, Everyday But Were Safe Here Until Eventually we Leave Here" I said looking down.

"Why? Why Not Stay? No Walkers Are Around" Ben Asked Curious.

"We Can't Just Stay Here Forever and Live Like One Simple Family, We All Have Individual Lives, And We need to Move on, It's best for the Kids" I Answered.

"Right..." There was the Awkward Silence Again. I sighed. "Alexander That's a Pretty Cool Name"

"Thanks Ben, Yours Not Bad Either" I said Back.

"I Guess, So...You Seem Young, 16?" Ben Asked. I Shook my Head.

"I Turned 17 three months ago During the Apocalypse" I Confessed, Looking Down.

"Me Too" Ben Said. I Smiled Up at Him. "I Guess You had to Leave Your Boyfriend and Others Behind, Huh?" I sighed Thinking About Kevin

"I Broke Up With my Boyfriend Right Before the Apocalypse, He was a Total Douche bag, Dick and Man Whore" I said in bitter. Ben Smirked at that.

"Well He's a Total Jerk For Losing a Pretty Girl Like You, You Seem Cool" Ben Said. I Blushed and Widened my Eyes At What What Happening, Was He Flirtin' With Me? Oh Please Don't Be Crazy, He's Totally Not Interested in a Tomboy Like Me, He Was Probably Being Nice...

"So, Is Your Girlfriend Alive or Did You Lose her?" I asked. He sighed.

"No Girl Friend, I'm Actually In a Band With my Friend...Never Mind" Ben said shaking his head.

"Well If You Need Anything, I'm Here For Ya" I reassured. He nodded going back to his depressed state.

"Maybe I Can Tag Along With You and Your Sister Over Here and Brother, Since I'm the New Kid On the Block and Some People Seem to be Un Welcoming.." Ben asked. I nodded

"Of Course Anything For a New Recruit" I smiled at him as He smiled back, But My Smiled then Dropped When I Looked over at His Friend as Kat was Fixing him up "I'm Sorry about your Friend, I Hope He'll Make it" Ben Looked behind him and Quickly turned and looked down

"I Feel...Helpless, I Feel Like I've Could've Done Something But..."

"Didn't? It Happens Ben, Nobody's Perfect..." I said. He nodded.

"So What's up With Your Dad Whose handing out the Food?" Ben asked Glancing Back at Lee Who was Talking With Larry and Mark.

"First Off, He's Not My Dad, Me and Clementine Just Met Him and He Decided to Take Care of Us When we were Alone and We Seem to Trust him With Our Life Now" I explained "And Second, His Name's Lee."

"Well He Seems to Treat You like His Daughter, What about all these other Survivors, Are they Nice?" I nodded

"Yeah, Except For Larry He's Grumpy all the Time but He has a Heart and a Heart Condition So Don't Judge Him And He us Also the Father of Supposed Leader and Queen Bee Lilly Who You Met When You Came in here" I explained. He Raised his Eyebrows

"Yeah Wouldn't Forget her, She Scares the Crap out of Me" Ben said. I smirked. As We Sat Here, We slowly Started to get to Know Each Other Better and Became Comfortable Around Each Other, He was Like another Friend of Mine. We Shared Laughs and Life Stories Until It Was Cut When-

"Oh My God Lee!" I exclaimed Running over to the Scene.

"The Axe! Hurry!" Lee Called as He was getting Attacked by a Walker.

"Lee!" Clementine Called, I held onto her.

I Sighed in relief as Carley Shot the Walker Off of Lee...

"You Okay?" Carley asked bending Down to Lee.

"Yeah. Thanks"

"Why'd Ya Bring him here in the First Place, Asshole!?" Larry as Usual, Complained Annoyingly.

"Dad, Calm Down"

"You're Gonna Get Us ALL Killed!" Larry exclaimed at Lee. I Felt Ben Walk and Stand Beside Me.

"Why Didn't You Tell Us He was Bitten?" Kenny Asked angrily Walking up to Ben.

"What?"

"He was Bitten and you didn't say a goddamn word!" Kenny Gritted.

"But He Wasn't Bitten! I Swear!" Ben Corrected.

"Well Your 'Not-Bitten' Friend Here Came back to life and tried to kill my Wife!" Kenny exclaimed in Anger.

"What!? Wait Ya'll Don't Know?" Ben asked.

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

"It's Not the Bite that Does it" Ben explained. I Gave him a Look as Clementine Squeezed Harder on my Hand "You Come Back No Matter How You Die, If You Don't Destroy the Brain, That's just what Happens. It's Gonna Happen to ALL of us." Ben Finished. We all gave looks...

"Were All Infected? Everyone?" Lee asked in Shock

"I-I-I Guess So...I Don't All I know is that I've Seen people turn who I KNOW were never bitten" Ben said "When I First Saw it happened, We were all hiding out in a Gym and everybody thought we were finally safe. But one of the Girls, Jenny Pitcher, I think, I Guess She Couldn't Take it. She took some pills. A lot of them." I put my hand over my Mouth in Shock "Someone came in the Girl's Room the next morning and...God..." I Looked down, So Saddened to hear What I just heard...Damn...

"Back Off!" I Turned to See Outside the Gate, Two Men were Nearby

"Woah, lady, Relax! Me an My Brother, We...We just want to if ya'll can help us out" One of the Men Explained Holding up a Gas Tank

"I Said Back off!" Carley Yelled back still pointing the Gun at them.

"Carley.."

"Are You Armed?" Lee asked

"Yeah...For Protection...Dead Could be Anywhere" The other Guy in the Blue Shirt Responded.

"But Uh, I think you got the Upper Hand here" The Other Guy With the Gas Tank teased.

"Why Do You Need Gas?" Carley asked still pointing the Gun

"Our Place is Protected by an Electric Fence. Generators Provide the electricity..."The Guy in the Blue Shirt Responded.

"Our Generators Run on gas. Look We Own a Dairy Farm A Few Miles up the Road If Ya'll be willing to lower your Guns, We can talk about some kind of trade" The other Man With the Tank Suggested

"How Ya'll Doing on Food? We Got Plenty at the Diary" I looked eagerly at Lee. Man I Was Really Hungry and That Half Jerky Didn't Fulfill enough.

"Lee Why Don't you and Mark Check the Place out, See if it's Legit" Lilly ordered.

"I'm Going with you. I got your back if anything seems Fishy" Carley said.

"So Uh What are ya'll thinking?' The Guy with the Gas Tank asked. I looked at Lee For an Answer, Hoping We Can Go...

"You've got a Deal" Lee finally decided.

"We'll Bring SOME Gas to your dairy. In Exchange, You give us some Food to bring back. We'll See how it goes from there" Lee Explained

"Sounds Fair. A Couple of Gallons should power one of our Generators for awhile" The Guy with the Tank Said.

"Can I Come Lee, Please?" I pleaded Lee, Grabbing his Arm. He sighed and Shook his head.

"No, Sorry, I'm Only Bringing, Mark, Carley and Ben Along to just look around, You Stay here and Watch Clementine as Always..." Lee Ordered. I Crossed my Arms and huffed...

**A Few Minutes Later...**

**Lee's POV...**

_Man I Felt a Little Bad Not Letting Alex Come With Us, But I Promised Myself Me Before those Girls, Meaning Keeping Alex and Clementine Away From Danger...But Promising The Group I Was Gonna Check out the Place Before I Fully Let the Rest of the Group Attend, I Now Had With Me, Mark, Ben and...Carley Who seemed to have a Spot For my Company..._

"So, This Dairy...You Guys Really Have Food?" Mark Asked walking along with the Brothers.

"Sure Do, We've lost most of the Cattle, But We Still have lots of Milk, Butter and Cheese Stocked Up" The Man Who I Supposed was Andrew but Andy For Short Answered as We Walked along the Trail

"And With the Vegetables We Grow, We've Got plenty of Food" I heard the Guy in the Blue Shirt, Danny Said. I sighed as I Walked A Few Few Feet Away From Mark, Andy, Ben and Danny And Walked With Carley, Trailing Behind them...

"It's Nice to get away from that Motel for Awhile. This Lilly/Kenny thing is starting to get Ridiculous" Carley said from Beside, Making Conversation. "Personally, I'd be more Happier if you started to take Charge More." I Smirked But Frowned.

"You'd think they Want Me as a Leader?" I asked.

"Sure. Everybody Looks up to you" Carley Smiled.

"Well...Not Everyone think I'm Not So Trustworthy" I said.

"Because of your Past? Does Anyone Else Know?" Carley Asked.

"Larry Knows"

"Great, That Can't Be Easy"

"Clementine Might Know, Probably Alex But...I'm Not Sure...Clementine was there When We Were Talking in the Drug Store and asked me about it. Hope Fully, She Didn't tell Alex, I Really Don't Wanna Make them Think I'm a Killer or Monster..." I Explained. "I Lied to Clementine, But..."

"What Exactly Did happen with the Senator?"

"It Was an Accident...I Mean, I pretty much Knew about the Affair...Sometimes I wonder if I should talk to the Group about it..." I said as Guilt and Nervousness Ran through me. What Would Happen If I did tell them?  
"You Don't Have to. Whatever Happened before things Went to Hell doesn't matter anymore" Carley said. I looked at her

"Not Sure Everyone Would See it that way" I said. Carley looked at me.

"Maybe your Right...Listen over the years, I've reported on some serious messed up shit. I've seen situations like yours a hundred times, it doesn't have to make you a bad man..." Carley said. I smile.

"I Really Appreciate that" I thanked.

"I Mean Thank Go, Lee Showed Up When He Did!" I Heard Mark. Mark then Turned to Us "Right Lee?"

"Yeah Why Don't you tell us a little more about yourself, Lee?" Andy said Stopping to Catch Up With Me, Danny Following.

"Where ya From?" Danny asked.

"Motor inn is now my home I guess" I answered.

"Hm. That Place seen better days, huh?"

"You Can Say that again" Carley said.

"Ya'll Seem pretty settled in at that Motor Inn. Who's running things over there?" Andy asked.

"We Work as a Group. All of us looking out for eachother" I repsonded

"I hear that! There are so many Dumbasses out there fighting eachother these days...It's Stupid" Andy said. Got that Right...

"How Many People you got over there anyway?" Danny asked.

"Enough to Defend ourselves" I Responded.

"Well that's Good, It's getting Dangerous out there, Well, You know. Well We'd love to get ya'll out to the Dairy. Like I Said, We've got plenty of Food, and quite frankly We Could Always use a helping hand" Andy Suggested.

"In Summers, I used to help out on a Goat Farm" Ben called out. I smiled at him, He seemed like such a Nice Guy...

"Yeah That's Great Everything Helps"

"Momma's been running the dairy for as long as I can remember but now it's gettin-" I turned to see Two People Far Away from us, Arguing on the side

"You think you're gonna cut me out of this?"

"Shit! Get Down!"

"No one is trying to cut you out of anything!"

"You and Gary Always Fuckin'-"

"Fuckin' Bandits!" Danny Muttered.

"Who?"

"Those look like the people who raided our Camp" Ben said

"Calm Down, Your Paranoia is pissing everyone off!"

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Shh. Fucking Assholes is who they are." Andy answered

"There's only two of them" Carley said

"Oh No Theres-"

"Yeah and you Know What, We ate it all! What are you gonna fucking do about it?"

"Don't Worry, Danny and I have ya Covered, If Something Bad Happens, But lets just wait this out and Hope they Move on" Andy Said Watching the Two 'Bandits'

"FUCK YOU!" One of them Exclaimed, Kicking the other Away before Shooting him. I heard Ben Gasped as The One Standing Continued to Shoot the Guy on the Ground...

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" The One Shooting Exclaimed Angrily While Repeating to Shoot him as We Watched in Shock.

"Jesus!"

"Asshole..." The Man Said Back to the Life Less Body before walking off.

"The World out here has gone to shit. Come on, let's get to the Dairy Where It's Safe" Andy Ordered as we Got Up From our Spot and Continued on Walking. Man These People these Days...

**A Few Minutes Later...**

I Looked Around as We Reached out Destination, Man They Knew How To Live and I Couldn't Believe What I Was Seeing...

"Here it is, St. John's Family Farm" Andy Introduced As We Kept Walking Looking Around the Farm. "Ya'll Can See How We Kept this Place so Safe."

"The Fence Keeps them out?"

"You Betcha' They Fry like Bugs in a Zapper" Andy Responded "We're Pushing 4000 volts through that thing with Generators and Amps" Andy Explained as We Looked Around, Taking an Interest in this Place.

"I'm Going to Assume that's Alot..." I Bet If Doug Was Here, He Would Knew More...Poor Guy...

"Ever Had any Accidents?" I asked

"Nah"

"But it's Safer here than out there" Andy Added.

"This Place looks untouched! You Never know the rest of the world is in Ruins." Carley Added.

"It's Worth Protecting, Hence all the Juice" Andy said

"I Thought I Saw Ya'll With Company down the drive!" We Turned to See a Woman Walking up to us.

"Guys, This Is Our Mama" Andy Introduced the Lady Who also Held a Basket.

"I'm Brenda St. John and Welcome to the St. John Dairy!" The Woman Greeted.

"This Here's Lee. He's Been living down at that Old Motel Round the way" Andy said gesturing to me. I smiled

"They've got a few more friends stayin' at the old motel" Danny said

"Oh my Goodness, that place is pretty Vulnerable. Have you got someone with Survival experience to lead your group?" Brenda Asked

"We All Work Together. Plus We've got plenty of people with military experience" I Answered.

"Well that's good to hear. That Motel ain't the Safest Place" Brenda said. "Well Now that you are here. We'll Make Sure Your Safe and Comfortable"

"Does that offer reply to the rest of us?" I asked.

"We're All Incredibly Hungry" Carley said.

"These are for ya'll Baked Fresh from this Morning"Brenda said Bringing up her Basket of Biscuits

"Amazing!" Carley exclaimed

"Can't get Stuff like that Anymore, Not Without a Cow for milk or butter, That's for Sure" Danny said.

"That's Right. Hopefully Maybelle will make it through this bout of Whatever she's got and be with us for a good long while" Brenda said.

"Your Cow is Sick? What's She-"

"We have a Vet! We Could Bring her Here! We Can Help you Folks out." Mark blurted out. I gave him a look.

"A Vet! Oh my! Our Prayers have been Answered!" Brenda Exclaimed.

"Maybe Our WHOLE Group can Come..For the Day..." Mark Suggested. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well How about this. ya'll go get your Veterinary Friend, and I prepare some dinner. A Big Feast for all you hungry Souls?" Brenda suggested. "It'll be nice to have some folks to help out again. Danny, Why don't you come help me out in the Kitchen" Brenda Said before Her and Danny Walked Towards the House.

"Why Don't I head back with the food and Round Up for the Trip Back Here." Carley Suggested

"You Might wanna take someone with ya, Remember those Roads can be Dangerous" Andy Advised.

"I Can Handle Myself" Carley said back

"Take this." Mark said handing Carley his Shot Gun. "Why Don't You Go ahead and take Ben Along anyway" Mark Suggested. Carley Nodded before turning Back.

"Take Care of yourself Lee. See ya in a While" Carley said before Walking off With Ben Along...


	5. Starved For Help Part 3

Episode_ 2: Starved For Help, Part 3_

**Alexander's POV...**

"Carley! Ben! You Made it Back! Where's Lee and Mark?" I asked looking back into the Woods as I Greeted Carley and Ben Who Walked inside the Gate.

"Their Helping Around the Farm" Ben Answered.

"And Decided Were all Gonna Stay on the Farm For A Day" Carley Said.

"What?! All Of Us?! No Way! Whose Gonna Watch The Motel While Were Gone, Ever Thought of that Genius!?" Lilly Exclaimed, Walking Over to Me, Carley and Ben With Kenny Following Behind

"Calm Down Lilly! I've Made a Plan to Stay Back Here And Let the Rest of You Go And I Promise you, Your Walk to there Will Be Worth it, Their Place is Locked Down Tight Over There!" Carley Compromised. Lilly sighed.

"Well Okay, I Guess that's Fair, But Ben's Staying, I Still Don't Trust Him" Lilly Ordered.

"But Lilly He's Just a Kid, He's Survivor Just like U-" I defended.

"Don't Alex, If She Doesn't Trust Me, Then It's No Big Deal, Really...But I Hope Soon, I Will Gain Your Guys Trust" Ben said

"Well Do We Leave Now Or..." Kenny asked.

"Right, Everyone Out in the Woods, Ben We Watch the Campus" Carley Assigned. Ben Sighed before Nodding and Watching Us Leave the Gate.

Just As I was About to Walks Out, I Looked back at Ben Who Watched Sadly At Us. I Gave Him a Look of Sympathy Before Walking Up To Him

"Alex, What Are You Doing Your Supposed to Follow Them" Carley asked me in Confusion

"I am. Calm Down," I then Faced Ben "You Okay?" He Nodded

"Thanks Alex, For Sticking Up For Me Back there" Ben Smiled. I Smiled and Did the Unthinkable and Hugged him, Which He Surprisingly Hugged Back.

"Your Welcome" I said before Running Back to the Group...

**Ben's POV**

"Well Let's Get Going Ben" Carley Exclaimed before She Sat Down. I sighed and Followed Her, Taking the Spot Next to her. All I Was Thinking About Was This Whole Situation I was Stuck in, Lilly, The Dairy, My Stomach and Not Being Wanted and Oh My God...The Loss Of Travis and Mr. Parker...What Happened to this World? But Mostly I Was Thinking about Alex...She Seemed Really Sweet and I Could See it in her Eyes She's Been through So Much Stuff...She was the Only Friend I had Right Now, Of Course She Was Cute and All...But Me and Her? So Many things Could Go Awry With Us, And I'm Still Mourning over the Death of My Fellow Members...Oh My God, I Feel Like I'm Not Gonna Live through this...

"Ben!" Carley Exclaimed, Taking me out of my Trance.

"What?"

"You Were Kind of Out...What's Up?" Carley asked. I shook my head.

"You Know What's Up, This Group, My Friends...Life" I said in a Depressed Tone. Carley Sighed

"Well Join the Club Kid, It's Gonna get Harder and Harder Every Moment, But Your Gonna have to learn to Stick With Us, Were Friendly" Carley Reassured

"Your Right...I'll Try to Stay Cool" I said Before An Awkward Silence Formed Around Us. This Question I Had in my Head Was Bothering So I just Asked. "What Do you know about Alex?"

"Well She's Single, I Hear. If that's What You Mean"Carley Smirked. I Shook my head

"No I Didn't Mean It in that Way, I Mean, How is She?" I asked But Deep Inside, I was Glad She was Single...

"Well, She is Closest With Lee and Clementine, Survived With Them Until They Met Us, She's 17, She's Also Dealing With a Traumatic Disorder and She's a Really Sweet Girl" Carley Answered. Traumatic Disorder?

"Traumatic Disorder?" I Repeated but Out Loud.

"Yeah, It's Not that Serious But Whenever You Bring Up Her Family and Friends She Goes into this Deep Depression and Has this Fear Traumatized look, She's Been Having these Dreams About her Family, These Past Months That's Really and Probably Ruining her Mental Health, I'm Just Worried For Her, Hoe She Doesn't Do Anything Stupid These Days But Right Now She Seems Okay, I Guess. Look She's Been through a Lot, That's What Lee Told Me and The Only People In Her Life Right Now Are Lee and Clementine, But I Do See the Ways She Looks at You, I say You Go For It..." Carley Explained. I Hid a Smirk at the Last Part...

"I Guess, But I Really Don't Wanna Ruin Our Friendship Or Something Bad happened to one of Us...I'm Scared I might Break her Heart or Lose Her, I Really Feel Connected With her, She's the Only Person, That Makes me Atleast Smile Since I Came Here..." I Confessed. I Really Like Her And I Didn't Wanna Loose Her Or If I Make a Stupid Decision and Mess Everything Up With Her, Like I Always Do, Everyone Says, I Mess up Everything I Touch...

"Well, Life's Short, It's Now Or Never" Carley Declared...

**A Half an Hour Later...**

**Alexander's POV**

"Were Finally Here!" I exclaimed as We Walked Our Legs Off.

"Hey Ya'll..." Kenny Called Out. My Eyes Widen When My Eyes Landed On Mark Who Had an Arrow Stuck In his Back.

"Mark! Oh My GOd! What Happened!?" Katja exclaimed Looking at the Same Direction I was Looking.

"He Got Shot With An Arrow"

"Christ! Are You Gonna Be Okay!" Lilly Exclaimed Wide Eyed at Mark Who Bending Down In Pain. Man Just Looking At his Expression, I Felt Sorry For Him..

"Yeah...I'm Fine...I Should Just...Pull it out" Mark Said Weakly. I Shook my Head

"Oh No Honey, Come On, Brenda's Got You. C'Mon Inside now. We'll Have you all Sorted Out" Brenda Said to Mark as Mark walked Up to the House, With Kat and Brenda Following Behind

"What Kind of Shit is this?!" Larry Exclaimed Out of No Where

"We Ran Into Some People on the way up here..." Lee Explained. "Bandits I guess. I think it was them that Attacked Us."

"They Gave us alot of problems in the beginning, killed a bunch of our Farm Lands. We Were able to get 'em to stop by makin' a deal" The Man We Met Earlier Who held the Gas Tank Explained.

"You Knew About these People?" Kenny asked.

"Food For Protection. Like We Didn't have much of a Choice. But they Did Stop Hasslin' Us!" The Boy in the Blue Said.

"God Damn it! Carley Said this Place Was Locked Down Tight!" Larry Exclaimed.

"Maybe It Isn't as Safe Here as We thought" Lee said.

"Were Sorry! We've Never had them Screw with us like this! Not Since We Started Givin' them Food! Listen We My have an Agreement with those People But We Will Not Stand for this Shit!"

"Ain't No Way We Gonna Let those Son's O' Bitches get away with this" The Guy in the Blue Shirt Said

"You Know Where these Assholes Are?" Kenny asked

"They're Hard To Pin Down But I Think I Know Where At least one of their Camps Are" The Guy in the Blue Shirt Responded. "When You're Ready to go Scope out that Bandit Camp,Come Find Us" The Guy in the Blue Shirt Finished before Walking Of With The Other Guy Beside him

"Bandits! Are You Serious?! This Place Isn't Safe, We Can't Stay Here!" Lilly demanded.

"Not Safe?! It's A Hell Of a Lot Safer than that Motor Inn. I think All of us and our Guns Can Handles a couple of Punks with Bows and Arrows!" Kenny Spoke Out Before Turning to Lee "What we need to do is Find a Way to get our Whole Group out here to stay. Take this Place Over if we have to."

"Whoa! Cool Your Jets There, Rambo. These are Nice People Here. Let's Not Do Anything to get us thrown out before we eat!" Larry Said

"I'm Gonna Head out and Help Dan deal with these Bandits. You Guys should try to make friends with Andy and Brenda While I'm Gone" Lee Suggested.

"Well that's Easy. I've Got Charm Comin' outta my ass" Larry Smiled. I Hid My Smile...Sure, Larry...

"Yeah That's Real Charming...Dad"

"Where's Ben and Carley?" Lee Asked

"Since Carley and Ben ate some food on the way to get us. She Volunteered to stay behind and watch the Motor Inn Until We get back" Lilly said. The Guy I Thought was Andy Walked Up

"Hey I Remembered Seeing Kids in your Group, So I went ahead and fixed that Swing while you were out. Hope yours kids like it." Andy Said

"A Swing! I Love Swings! Just like at my tree house. Come on Alex and Duck" Clementine said Grabbing My Hand.

"Why Don't You Kids go play on the Swing, Huh?"

"Yeah" Duck Exclaimed as We Ran Over to the Swings.

"Push Me Alex" Clementine Asked as She sat on the Board. I Smiled and started Pushing her, Gently

"Want Me to Go Faster?" I asked. She Quickly Shook her Head

"No Thanks, It Makes My Head Dizzy" Clementine said.

My Turn!" Duck Exclaimed. Clementine Frowned as I stopped Pushing and She Jumped Off, Leaving Duck and Kenny on the Swing

"Thanks Alex" Lee Said From Beside Me. I Looked up at Him

"For What?" I asked

"For Being a Great Guardian Of Clementine While I Was Out" Lee explained.

"Well I have Been Babysitting her Since I was 14, We Get Along Very Well..." I said. Lee Smiled Before Going over Clementine. Ignoring their Conversation, I Felt a Yawn Come on, So I took a Seat on the Wood Stump Behind us, Watching Duck and Kenny and Taking a look around, This Place Looked So...Beautiful, Like I've totally Forgotten There Were Creeps and Weirdos Out there eating each other...

I laid Slowly on the Stump, Falling Slowly to Sleep...

_* "Alex, You Okay?" I heard a Voice Call Out...The Voice Sounded So Familiar. I Fluttered Open my Eyes to See Two Big Blue Ones looking deeply into Mine..._

_"Ben?" I asked, As I Slowly Sat Up. Ben Sighed in Relief_

_"Thank God, I Thought Something Bad Happened to you, Where's Everyone?" He asked looking Around. I Looked around to see, I was Laying on the Ground, Deserted in the Woods With Only Ben by my Side_

_"What Happened? I Thought We Were At the Farm and You Were..." Ben Grabbed both my Hands. I held My Breath at How Close We Were..._

_"Listen Alex, I know We Don't Have Much Time..." I Gave him a Confused Look. I Saw Sorrow and Lust in his Eyes...Oh My God He Was Cute..." But...I Love You...I-I L-Love you, Alexandra and I wanna Scream it out!" I Gave him a Look in Disbelief, Was this Really Happening?! "And When I Die, I Want you to be the Last Person I See..." I Smiled, Hugging him._

_"Me Too" I said. We both Smiled as I took my Hands and Wrapped around his Neck As We looked Deeply into Each other's Eyes before Leaning in..._

_"AAHHH!" I Screamed As I Saw A Bunch Of Walkers Coming After Us_

_"Come On Let's Go!" Ben Said Grabbing my Hands and Pulling Me Up before We Started Running away from the Walkers, But they Seemed So Much Faster..._

_"Ben!" I Screamed Out as I Saw Him Trip. I Pulled him up, But It was No Use, His Feet Was Caught in some Hole. I Shook my head, Not letting Him go that Easily..._

_"You Have to Go Alex! Leave Me and Remember, I Love you..." Was the Last Words I heard From Him as the Walkers Walked Towards and towards us...Until Finally Launching on Ben. I Put my Hand Over My Mouth, Tears Quickly Falling Down As I Watched The Guy I Really Liked Getting Devoured by The Things I Most Hated..._

_"AAHH!" Ben Screamed_

_"Ben!" I Shouted But Froze When the Walkers Noticed Me, My Eyes Widen And I Stepped Slowly Back As They Started Coming Towards Me.._

_"Leave Me Alone...Get Away!" I Shouted at them but they Wouldn't Budge, I Screamed Even Louder as One Caught my Arm and Sanked his Teeth into my Skin...I Slowly Lost my Vision as I Felt the Other Walkers, Biting into my Body...*_

I Quickly Fluttered my Eyes Open...Oh My God...I Think I Like Ben...

**Bandit's Camp**

**Lee's POV**

"Don't You Fucking Move!" I Jumped When I Heard An Unfamiliar Voice Behind, I Slowly Turned and Got Up and Out of the Tent to Face a Woman With Black Hair Pointing a Gun Frantically At Me and Danny. Shit!

"Shit!" I Quickly Brought up my Gun.

"PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN! I ain't going back! You tell 'em Jolene ain't going back!"

"Hey! We Had a Deal! No Shooting Unless We Gave you Food! What the fuck happened!?"

"You had a Deal With THEM!" Jolene explained Gesturing to Me. "I ain't THEM, I Know You, I Know what you are and I Know What you do."

"You Don't Know Me!"

"You Steal My SHIT! You Steal Everything from Me!" Jolene exclaimed

"We Had a Deal! You People Broke it First!" Dan Said

"Why are you alone up here? What Happened to you?" I Finally Spoke Up/Asked.

"Well that's a hell of a question, Mister. They Told Me I'd Be Safe with them...Men who lived here. But it weren't safe. Not For Me, and not for my girl. They didn't treat her nice. Not at all. They took her away, into the woods. Wouldn't tell me where. And I begged them. Every Way I Could think. And they just laughed..." The Woman Chuckled Which Made Me Worry for her Even More "...So I killed 'em. And I'm Staying here Until She Comes back to me. One way or another...she'll come back. Now maybe you didn't hear me the last time..When I asked you sweetly...Put your damn guns down! You think I Won't kill you? I'm gonna take this crossbow here, and put a nice sharp arrow, right through your eyeball and into your goddamn brain. You're not men...you're monsters. All men are monsters Take what they want, then destroy it all! Take a Can of Beans, Take the little girl it's all the fucking same to you!"

"Where did you get this hat?" I asked gesturing to the tent behind me.

"The Little Girl"

"You STOLE it from her"

"So what if I Did? You Stole her from ME!" I gave an Confused Look, As Dan Looked at Me. Wait Hold Up...

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

"You Know What? I changed my mind. I;m putting this arrow right through your BALLS. Yeah! Right through. String 'em up on that tree. Then I'mma Head over to that farm and Shoot every goddamn person I've seen" The Woman Threatened.

"Look, There's two of us and one of you. No Matter what Happens, One of us is gonna kill you" I threatened Back.

"Like you could kill me. They Couldn't kill me. They tried. Killin' Everywhere! Take all the dead folks you want, We'll Make more! Go on Tell him boy! Tell him what you got in mind fo-UGH!" My eyes Widen Shock as the Woman was Now on the ground, Lifeless with a Bullet in her head, blood flowing under head.I slowly turned to Dan

"God Damnit!"

"You Straight up murdered that woman!" I said after the silence.

"Hardly, She had a Crossbow pointed at my Forehead!" I sighed and shook my head at the dead body infront of me. "It's a clean shot through...Right through the forehead. That's Good Shootin' Right here. Still, What a Waste."

"So that's it? We Going Back?" I asked.

"If they ain't here, I don't know where they are. And it ain't a good idea to go tromping through the woods looking for them. So yeah, We head back. Once they See this, They'll get the Message." Dan explained as he took the crossbrows and We Headed back to the Farm, Not until I gave the Woman One Last Look...

**St. John's Farm**

**Alexander's POV**

"So is she gonna be okay?" I asked petting the Maybelle Cow As Me, Clementine, Andy, Katja and Duck were in the Barn with Maybelle.

"With The Operation I'm giving her. She'll be just fine" Katja reassured.

"Good to Hear" Andy Chimed in.

"She so pretty" Clementine complimented looking at Maybelle.

"Can't believe she gives out milk from her...Disgusting" Duck exclaimed. I playfully rolled my eyes at him.

"But the Butter and Milk isn't" Andy defended.

"She seems to be hauling up fine,Just Some rest and She'll be unstoppable" Kat said. I looked up as Lee entered the Room.

"It's Okay Clementine You can pet her" Kat said as Clementine looked up at Lee.

"It's Okay Go Ahead"

"Woah..." Clementine said as she petted Maybelle. "Katja says Maybelle can have her Baby tonight."

"We'll See Clementine"

"What's this thing?" Lee said going over to a Salt Lick

"Daddy Says it's called a Salt Lick" Duck answered.

"Yeah, But Don't lick it. It's Gross" Clementine said. Lee smirked

"Did you lick it?" Lee asked. Clementine gave him a Blank Look

"I don't Know..." I smiled.

"Have I missed anything here?" Lee asked. I shook my head.

"No Not Really" Duck answered before Sniffing the air "Mm. It smells Funny in here..."

"Like Doo-dee" Clementine said Before Her, Duck and I burst into small Giggles

"Kids! And Alex!" We Quickly stopped.

"So Alex, How's Everything Going? You Like this Place?" Lee asked Crouching Next tome as I was Sitting on the Ground Next to Duck.

"Yeah This Place Seems Cool, I Really Wish Dinner would come a lot sooner, I'm Hungry" I said. Lee smiled before Crouching back up.

**Lee's POV**

After that Talk With Alex and Clementine, I felt relieved that I returned Clem's Hat Back and the Way Alex and Clem looked at me. They Seem Glad to have me...

"You Found it too,Huh?" I heard Someone Behind Me. Kenny..."Lee, They're Hiding Something, Behind this door. I got a quick look. They Got Boxes of Stuff. And Something Metal and Sharp"

"Don't get Paranoid"

"It's My JOB to be Paranoid, I got my whole family on this Farm. How about you? What About Alex and Clem?" Kenny asked.

"I'll Protect them, No Matter What" I Declared.

"I Know you will. Look that guy with Katja...What's-His-Name. He Locked it up real TIGHT the second we came in here. I definitely heard a noise back here, Lee"

"What?"

"My Point is, We gotta know for Sure. So go find a hammer or something, And I'll have this thing off in a second. You back me up in case them farmers come running." I gave him a look.

"Hang on, Man. Think this through. Smash the lock. Then what if it turns out your wrong? You just fucked your whole chance to get a good meal in those kids you're trying to protect. Use your head, Kenny."

"Alright Professor, What'd you have in mind?" Kenny asked.

"Let me have a look at what were dealing with first" I said before going back to the Lock.

**Alexander's POV**

I Covered my Stomach as My Stomach Started Growling Which Received Small Giggles and Chuckles From Clem, Duck, and Andy. I secretly blushed in Embarassment.

"Um Excuse Me For a Sec" Andy said before Getting Up and Walking Over to Lee and Kenny

"Sorry About My Stomach, I'm Just...That Half Jerky Really Didn't Feel Much" I explained.

"It's Okay Alexander, We All Are Hungry" Kat Comforted. I Smiled and Nodded.

"Is She Really Having a Baby?" Duck asked Looking at Maybelle.

"Yes, But I'm Not Sure She's All the Way Ready Tonight, It May Take Some Time For Her to Rest and then have the Baby" Kat Explained.

"Maybe I'll Just Head back to the Motor Inn, Probably Keep Ben and Carley Company and Devour Some Leftovers from their Basket they brought back" I suggested.

"You Can't Leave! What About the Meal Were Having? What About Me? You Can't Leave Me..." Clementine asked in Shock. I Sighed and Gave a Weak Smile.

"Of Course I'm Not Gonna Leave You, I'd Miss You Too Much" I Said

"Andrew! I Need Your Help Again" Kat Called Out as Maybelle looked a little Sweaty...

"Sorry About that, What's Going On?" Andy Asked as He Rejoined the Group.

"She Seems Fine But Her Temperature seems to be on the High and Low" Kat Explained.

"Well Let's have a look here..."

**A Half an Hour Later...**

I jumped when the Bell Rang...Thank Goodness!

"MOM! DAD! Dinner Time! Dinner Time!" Duck Exclaimed Jumping Up.

"Okay Honey, Let's Get Dad" Kat said Before Duck came Running for Kenny.

"DAD! DAD! DAD! C'mon, let's EAAAAATTTT!" Duck exclaimed.

"Kenny Come Along Honey, Kenny, C'Mon, Don't make the Children Wait." Kat said As We Got Up.

"Yay!" Clementine said As We Walked out the Barn House and to the Main House...

**ST. John's House**

"Wash Your Hands Before You Join the Table" Brenda Said as We Walked inside.

"Okay!" Clementine said as Her and Duck Went running for the Stairs With Kenny and Kat Following Behind. I Decided to Go Until...

"Hey Sweetie, Mind if you Help Us Set the Cups and Souvenirs For Me, Dear?" Brenda Asked Walking Up To Me, I Smiled and Nodded Before Walking into the Diner and Grabbing a Cup as a Whole Stack Was Placed on a Counter Behind the Table.

"Thank You Dear, Now Run Along and Get Washed Up" Brenda Said Patting My Back Before I Ran Up Stairs to Wash My Hands And Quickly Running Back Down and Taking the Seat Next To Clementine.

"Everybody Sit Down and I'll go get the Meal! Ooh, This is a Delight!" Brenda Exclaimed.

"I Could Eat a Horse"

"Where's Mark?" Lee asked Standing in the Doorway.

"Now Don't You Worry About Him. I've Already Brought Some Food Up. You Just Let Him Rest" Brenda said. Lee Gave a Suspicious Look.

"Mind if I Wash My Hands First?" Lee asked

"Bathroom's Right Outside the Hall. And Be Sure to get under your nails, you've been mucking around in the dirt all day" Lee Nodded and Walked Out.

"Man I Hope Lee Hurries Up, I am Starving!" Larry Said Impatiently.

"So What Are We Having For Dinner?" Lilly Asked.

"Oh You'll Just have to wait and See" Brenda Smiled. "It'll Be a Feast You'll Never Forget, After The Meal You'll Be So Full You'll Feel Like You Just ate a Whole Person!"

"Mom!" Andy Exclaimed, Looking at Brenda. Brenda Gave him a look before Facing the Others.

"Oh You Know What I Mean" Brenda said Waving her Hand.

"Well We All Really Appreciate your Work Around the Barn and Your Patientness" Andy Complimented.

"And Of Course We Appreciate Your Courtesy of Giving us a Meal and Having a Loving Mother Like Brenda" Larry said Winking at Brenda. I Rolled my eyes at him.

"Well I'll Go get the Food" Brenda said before Walking Inside the Kitchen and Coming Out With Each Steak Placed on Every Plate...

"Yay! Food!" Duck Exclaimed

"Lee Seems to be taking his time.." Kenny said Impatiently.

"Lee!Did ya fall in!?" Brenda Laughs "Dinner's on the Table an everyone's havin' at!" Brenda Called

"Barbecue Wow!" I smiled gracefully using my Fork and Picking Up My Piece of Stake

"Alex! Clementine NO!" Lee Exclaimed Which Made Me Jump and Drop my Fork. I Looked up at Lee Who Looked at Me With Widen Eyes. What Was Going On?

"Lee? Jesus Man, Did You Find Something" Kenny Asked, Looking at Lee's State.

"Sit your ass Down Lee. This Lady has Made You a Meal" Larry said

"Yeah Lee What's Gotten into you?" Lilly asked siding with her Father.

"He Could Use Some Goddamn Manners!" Larry exclaimed angrily, Glaring at Lee.

"It Didn't have to end this way..." Danny said

"This Woman Right here, Is FUCKING Insane!" Lee exclaimed. My Eyes Widen at Brenda and Lee.

"This Woman Right here, Cooked You a Homecooked meal, You Ungrateful Shit!" Larry Exclaimed Back at Lee. "Show Some Respect!"

"Thank You Larry"

"You Don't Even have a DECENCY to take a handout when Offered One! It Just makes me Sick, It Really Does!" Larry Ranted.

"That's Enough Larry" We All Looked Worriedly around as Duck Happily ate his Meal.

"Ken Maybe We Should-"

"Hang on Kat, Just Keep Duck Close" Kenny ordered.

"You Know What? Fuck You Larry. Eat Up." Lee exclaimed Angrily at Larry

"I Will, and I'll Enjoy Every Last Bite" Larry said before picking up a Piece of Meat and Putting it inside his Mouth. I Saw Lee Give an Disgusting Look At Him as He Chewed and Swallowed...

"Lee What the Hell is wrong with you?!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Don't Indulge him Lilly It's Always Something with this Guy." Larry said looking up at Lee.

"Can Someone Please Tell Me What's Going On..." I Finally Spoke Up, Worried.

"Mom, I Was Eating that!" Duck Whined as Kat Took his Plate Away.

"Yeah What Is Going on?" Lilly Asked again.

"Their Picking us off to trade as meat" Lee answered.

"Youre out of your Skull!"

"MARK is UPSTAIRS right now with NO LEGS!" Lee said. I Covered my Mouth in Shock.

"M-M-Mark i-i-i-s D-dead?" I asked but Whispered in Shock to myself.

"Brenda Tell Me He's Not Being Eaten Right Now!" Lee Asked Brenda, We all Looked at her.

"It's True.." Brenda Revealed. I Gasped, Shaking my Head

"Everything Could Have Turned okay for you folks" Danny said.

"He Woulda' Died anyway! We Gotta think about LIVIN'!" Andy reasoned

"Settle Down, Honey. Growin' Up in rural your taught not to waste, It's How I was raised and how I raised my boys" Brenda Explained as We all looked at her like she was Crazy "But Now You've got Monsters Roaming Around that do nothing but eat people. And For What? To Continue to rot until they eat some more. We think that we could put that meat to better use." I Gave a Disgusted look and pushed my plate away as I felt it, haunting me even though I was hungry...

"Ugh! I Think I'm Gonna puke!" Lilly said in disgust pushing the plate away.

"Andy is Right; We after Folks who are gonna die anyway, one way or another" I gave daggers and glared at her.

"Like Ya'll"

"Just Because he got shot in the back with an arrow, Doesn't mean he's gonna die!" I exclaimed angrily at her as She Glared at me Right Back.

"Alex, Clementine RUN!" Lee Ordered Us. I looked Around, Frantically...

"Nobody's going Anywhere!" Andy Exclaimed Pulling a Gun out. I Froze Because He Was Right Beside ME!

"We've got lots of use for ya'll right here" Danny said Picking up his shot gun and pointing it at us.

"What...the...what...the fucking...what...fuck!" Larry exclaimed in Confusion

"Put your Guns down! Were Walking out of here!" Lilly exclaimed as Kenny started ranting out protecting his family

"I Don't wanna die!" Duck said "Mommy! What did I eat!?"

"Everyone! Everything Will be okay!" Lee Spoke

"Lee! Lee...!" Clementine cried as I Quickly Comforted her by Putting my Arm Around her as She snuggled Safely inside

"AAHHH!" I Shouted in Pain as My Hair Got Grabbed and I Was Pulled away from Clementine Who Cried out for me.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Lee Shouted at Andy and launching for him but Danny held him back with his Gun

I then watched in Shock as We Heard Noises from the Stairs

"PLLLEEAASE...SOMEONE!..." Mark Called out as He Slided Up the Doorway. We All Gasped as He Came in View and Had Blood Trailing Where his Legs Should Be...

I Looked at Lee Hopelessly as He Turned around

"Alexand-" I cried out as Dan hit him with his gun knocking him out.

"LEEE!" Clementine Cried out even more.

"Shit!"

"Now For the Rest of ya, Let's Go!" Andy said pulling on my hair harder, Too Bad It Was Growing out...

I watched as The Three Took Me, Clementine, Lee, Kenny, Lilly and Larry inside a Room, a Meat Locker Room.

"If You Touch my Family I swear to GOD I WILL KILL YOU!" Kenny shouted at the Three as they Closed the Door in his Face...

**A Few Minutes Later..**

_I Shaking Badly, My Eyes Were Wide as I Watched What was Happening Around Me, I Was Shooken Up Badly, Watching Mark In Pain Like that...Getting Held Hostage By Three Sickos, and Being Trapped inside a Meat Locker, Was So Freakin' Terrifying to me, Hearing Larry's Shouts was even worser..._

"Open the God Damn Door!" I heard Larry Shout "Open Up! I WILL TEAR YOU FUCKERS APART WITH MY..." Larry Shouted

"Will you stop your banging!? We gotta find another way out of here" Kenny ordered as Lilly puked in the corner.

"You sick Fucking Bastards!" Larry shouted out again "OPEN THIS DOOR GOD DAMNIT! I Will knock the god damn..."

"Dad! Stop!"

"It-it was a person! They tried to make us eat a person!" Clementine said to Lee Who just woke up.

"But you didn't do it..."

"No..."

"The rest of us did, God Damn it! If you hadn't dragged your feet..." Larry complained.

"Come on Dad, Now's not the time" Lilly said

"That EVIL Fucker INVITED me to eat the meat, and all the time he knew what it was..." Larry said. It was true...

"Stay calm dad, We'll deal with it later.."

Lee then looked at me

"You Okay Alex, They Didn't hurt you Did they?" Lee asked Worriedly. I shook my head.

"Thankfully" I said.

"OPEN UP!"

"Lee, those psychos have my family, and were stuck in a damn meat locker! We gotta get the fuck outta here!" Kenny spoke up

"This Goddamn thumbsucker was the one who brought us here!"

"Will you all just shut the fuck up!?" Kenny exclaimed

"I'm Scared" Clementine said

"Don't be. It's gonna be okay. I'm Gonna find a way out of here..." Lee determined. I put my head back against the wall, Listening to Larry's Rants...

"Dad, Please!"

"Hey Alex, You Sure your okay?" Lee asked me. I shrugged. "You look Pale and You seem to be shaking"

"I'm just a little bit shookened up...Just Find a way out of here, Please..." I asked faintly. Lee nodded before going back to his search.

"I'll Keep you comforted" Clementine said as She sat next to me.

"Don't give up were gonna find a way out of here" Lee reassured us.

"Can I help?" Clementine asked.

"Sure, Honey! You keep your eyes open for exposed screws or loose panels...anything we can pry away to open a passage out of here" Lee said

"Okay..." Clementine said before Lee went back to his search.

"Please Settle Down!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Please Shut up, Larry" I said faintly but of course he didn't hear...

"There's more of us on the way, let us out if you wanna live!" Larry shouted

"Dads that's not gonna help!"

"They're not gonna open the door!"

"Salt licks..."

"Think we can heave it through the door?" Kenny asked.

"Nah. Door's too solid" Lee said

"I'll break the damn door down!" Larry shouted

"Dad! You can't get-" My eyes Widen as Larry clutched his heart in pain

"Urg!"

"Easy..."

"Hrrgggtt! Oh God..." I watched as Larry dropped down

"No, Dad! C'mon! Dad!" Lilly Shouted, Holding her Father's head "Oh GOD, He's Stopped Breathing, I think He's had a Heart Attack!" Lilly said pumping his chest

"Shit. Is He dead?"

"He's not Dead! Somebody Help Me!"

"Fuuuucck...if he's dead..."

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Kenny turned to Lee

"You Know what has to happen lee. You saw that poor bastard at the motel. How fast he turned" Kenny asked. I shook my head, Knowing what he was saying..

"What are you saying?" Lilly asked.

"Lily, I'm Sorry I'm Truly, Truly am..." Kenny Trailed "But in a Few Minutes Were gonna be stuck in a Meat locker Room With a 6-Foot-Four, 300 pounds, Seriously Pissed off Dead Guy."

"Fuck You! We can bring him back! LEE!"

"We'll mourn him later but right now we have to keep him from coming back!" Kenny suggested.

"NOO!" Clementine Cried.

"God Damnit, Kenny! He's not dead!" Lilly Exclaimed

"Lilly can Still Save him" Lee Said.

"I Wish She Could, Believe me, I Do. But that Man is Dead. You Both Know what happens NEXT"

"Kenny Listen-"

"Don't think I Forgot about what you said at the drug store..when you all though Duck was Bitten. Well I'm just doing the Same thing, Except Duck wasn't bitten and we know this Guy's Not Gonna make it" Kenny Said. "Remember what Ben said. You Gotta destroy the Brain. Come on Lee You Can't be on the middle in this one. You gotta have my back this time!"

"God Damn it Lee! I need you! Please Help me!" Lilly begged. I looked Between, Lilly/Larry, Kenny and Lee on what was gonna happen...

"Lee!" Kenny exclaimed as Lee Went to Lilly's Side

"Is he breathing at all?" Lee asked going over to Larry

"No, No I don't think so!"

"Okay Let me Check Over, And You Keep Checking His Pulse" Lee ordered

"Are You Stupid! He's Gonna Turn! Your Putting Us all of us at Risk you son of a bitch!" Kenny exclaimed angrily at Lee as he Started Pumping Larry's Chest

"Your Worthless Lee!" Kenny exclaimed before Throwing a Salt Lick on Larry's Head, Squashing his Head. I looked away in Disgust.

"NOOOO!" Lilly Screamed and Cried out

"Kenny! What the Fuck!" Lee exclaimed

"I'm Sorry, I'm So Sorry! I Just- It had to be done" Kenny Explained

"You Don't Know that!"

"Yes I Do, Lee! And so Do You! I was Counting on you, Man" Kenny said Narrowing his Eyes at Lee

"I'm Sorry I-" Kenny Apologized walking over to Lilly.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Lilly exclaimed at Kenny as Lee Went over to Comfort Clementine

I Looked over at Larry's Body...Man He was a Good Man, Kinda..I Mean Of Course He was a Good Man Who didn't deserve to Die like this..Atleast he Died by his Daughter's Side, The Only Person he had left...

**A Few Moments Later...**

"Sorry No Coin on Me..." I said, Lee Sighed and Walked Around Landing on Lilly and Larry...

I Kept giving Glances over st Lilly and Larry...I Really Felt Sorry For Her...

"Hurry the Fuck Up Lee, We Don't have all Day Here..." Kenny spoke up as Lee was Unscrewing...

"Can You Help Me Out Here, Kenny" Lee asked Kenny who Walked Over and they Both Put Down the Vent

"Well there's our way out lee" Kenny said

"Clementine can Fit Through..."

"Looks Like it'll Probably Lead through that Back Room" Kenny said as Lee Went over to Clementine

"You Think You can do this?" Lee asked.

"I'm Scared" Clementine Answered

"It's Okay To be Scared"

"We Need You Clementine" Kenny said

"Okay..." Clementine Said After She Looked at me and I Gave her a Reassuring look. I Watched as Lee Picked Her up and Into the Vent...

"Your Gonna be fine"

"What do I Do When I Get out?" Clementine asked

"See if you can get to the other side of that door and open it" Lee answered.

"It's Gonna Be Okay" I said as She Started Crawling through the Vents. We all were in Silence hearing the Noises from the Vents, Hoping She was Okay.

"Are You Okay? Did Anyone See You?" Lee asked Clementine Who Walked In, She Shook her head

"No But there's a Man Outside"

"Where the Hell Are You Going?" Lee asked Kenny

"Why do you care?" Kenny snapped back before Walking out.

"Kenny!"

"Lilly I'm Sorry but we Gotta Go" Lee said to Lilly who was Still Grieving

"I Know. I Just need a minute to say goodbye" Lilly said. "Hey. were Good Okay?"

"Yeah This is Good" We Heard From Outside

"Shit! He's Gonna Get us all killed!"

"Stay Here, Both of you and Take Care of Lilly Okay?" Lee Ordered Us as We Nodded.

"I Will" I said

**A Few Minutes Later...**

**Lee's POV...**

"Shit!" Kenny said in Shock as We Both Ran inside a Stable for Cover as Andy Came into View, Capable of Seeing Us.

As We Hid in the Barn, I Slowly and Quickly Peeked through the Door Seeing their Still Talking.

"Pick one to keep and Kill the Rest." I heard, I then Faced Kenny.

"Their Talking about Killing Us!" I Whispered to him

"No Shit"

"We'll Take him out together" I Suggested

"How?"

"He Doesn't know were out. He's gotta walk past us to get to the Meat Locker. We can take him when his back is to us." I explained.

"See What He's Doing Now. Lee! Focus Where's Danny?"

I Slowly opened the Stable Door to see Dan Setting up a Trap, I Quickly Closed it back

"What's he doing now?"

"Sick Fucker thinks this is a Game!" I said in Anger

"See Where he is Now"

I Slowly Opened the Door And Quickly reacted and Took the Gun as it shot off in another Direction, I Stumbled back but Quickly build up my Balance and Grabbed The Hook I took and Stabbed it through Dan's Chest as He Pushed Me Back and Took the Hook out and Pointed his Gun at Me, Who was Helpless, I Looked Over at Kenny who chose to stay in the stable, I Shook my head at him...

Lilly Who came to my Rescue stabbed him with another Hook as He Fell Down, Caught in his Trap. I Stood up as Kenny Walked Out, I Gave him a Look Disappointed He didn't help me...

"Nooooo!" We Heard a Scream from the Main House. I looked at Kenny who Ran out to Of Course Protect his family. Now Facing my Situation, I Grabbed the Rake Beside Dan and Pointed it at him

"EEUURRRGGHH! You see, You Understand Now Don't You?! You can have me!" Dan said. Sick Fuck..."It's how the World Works Now! Give Part of yourself...So others can Live!"

"I Should Fucking Kill You Right Now!" Lilly Spoke up

"Mark Never Volunteered to be food!" I Exclaimed angrily at him

"You Gotta Keep Me Alive! If You Kill Me, The Meat Get's Tainted You Can't Eat it!" Dan said

"Your Already Tainted!"

"You Ain't gotta kill me, Just like you didn't kill Jolene...Eeurghh!" I Sighed and Stabbed the Hay Stack

"This is NOT How the World works now. You Won't Make Me Kill You!" I Exclaimed before putting my hands on my Knees, I Looked over at Clementine and Alex. Lilly Nodded as Clementine Smiled. I looked Outside in the Rain

"Go. I'll Cover You" Lilly Said.

"Just Stay Here and Keep Clementine and Alex Safe." I ordered as I Looked over at Alex and Clementine. "I'll Be Right Back" I Finished before Walking Out of the Barn after Giving the Girls One Last Look.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

"Kenny!" I called out as I Was in the Rain, I looked over at the House, Where the Nightmare Started...

I looked over at the Grass and Corn to hear a Rustling Noise and a Walker Coming My Way before It got Stabbed...I looked to see it was Carley, Haven't seen her in awhile

"Carley!" I exclaimed in Relief as I Saw Carley More Clearer and Ben Walking Up...

"Lee?" Carley Asked.

"Ow!"

"Shut Up! Is everyone Okay?" Carley Asked "You Guys have been Gone way TOO Long!"

"We Need Your Help!"

"Yeah,When You Guys Didn't Come Back I Figured Something was up. What Can We Do?" Carley asked

"Larry's Dead. They Chopped Off Mark's legs and tried to feed them to us!" I explained.

"Shit! Is Everyone Else Okay?" Carley asked in Shock

"Is Alex Okay?" Ben Asked in Shock too. I Gave him a Look. Since When Did He Care About Alex?

"They've Still Got Duck and Katjaa in the House and I Don't know where the Fuck Kenny is" I Answered

"Alright Were Coming in to Help" Carley Said

"The Main Gate is too Dangerous, Go Around the fence and see if there's a back way in. I'll Keep looking for Kenny" I ordered "Do You have a Weapon?"

"I Don't leave home without it Ben Stick Close and Lee, Be Careful." Carley Finished before Walking Away with Ben Following Behind.

I Slowly Walked over to the House to hear...

"No, Please God, NO!" I Heard Katjaa scream

"Just shut up and he'll be fine!" I Heard Brenda's Voice

"Something's up. I'm gonna take the boy and check around the back" I Heard Andy say.

"No Please Don't take my boy!"

"Let Go Woman!"

I Slowly Walked Up the Steps

"Settle Down. I Don't wanna hurt ya'll" I Froze When I Saw A Figure Infront of the Door

"Andy? Danny, is that you? What's going on out there?"

"I Left Danny in the barn...He Got what he deserved" I Spoke up

"Oh God.." Brenda then walked out of View as I Walked up Closer

"LEE!" I Heard Katjaa Call out.

"Get back! Don't Come in here!" Brenda Warned Holding Katjaa at Gunpoint.

"You Just HAD to go Snooping Around,Didn't you?" Brenda said as I stepped closer to the door

"Let her go Brenda!" I Tried to Console as I Opened the Door, Coming in.

"Lee, Please Don't you take another step!"

"Brenda Come on now, you know you don't wanna do this." I consoled.

"Just go away and leave us be." Brenda Exclaimed

I Slowly Walked Forward "Stop Right there I mean it!"

"Think about what your doing. it doesn't have to end this way"

"I'll kill her ,Lee" Brenda said going up some more steps

"Just Let me go..." Katjaa Pleaded

I Slowly Walked Forward Some More "Stay Back! Don't Do Anything Stupid!"

"Let her go Brenda"

"Please Listen to him" Katjaa said

"I'l Do It" Brenda said Pointing the Gun at Katjaa's Head While Taking Up Some more Steps

"Please..."

Like Before, I Walked a Few More Steps Slowly "I Don't wanna kill you, Lee!"

"Please Don't Make this any Worse!"

"Just Stop!" Brenda Begged Before Taking More Steps. I Slowly Walked Forward Some More as She took her Last Steps before She got Caught by an...Undead Mark, Letting Loose Katjaa

"They Took Duck! Where's Kenny?" Katjaa asked

"I Said Don't Move Asshole!" We Heard Andy From Outside

"Don't you fucking hurt him!" We Heard Kenny Exclaim From Outside

"Oh my God..." We Both ran Outiside...

"Let him go God damn it!" We Turned to See Andy holding Duck at Gunpoint

"That ain't gonna happen" Andy said

"Andy Don't"

"SHUT UP!" Andy pointed his gun at me as Kenny Came running Towards them, I watched as Kenny Got shot and Katjaa by his AID...Shit...

"Andy!" I Consoled As I Walked Slowly up to him, Hands up in Surrender

"Who the fuck do you people think you are!? Look what you done!" Andy Exclaimed

"Calm Down" I Consoled

"Calm Down? What For, huh? All We Wanted was some goddamn Gasoline!" Andy Exclaimed before He got Shot in the Ear By...Carley. I then Ran Towards Andy, Starting A Fight Between...

We Both Started Struggling With The Gun, Before I Eventually Hitted Him with it, Making Us Fall Down a Hill and Crash through a Fence, I Slowly Got up but not enough time When Andy Knocked me back down with his Foot, I laid on the Ground As Andy Started and Powered up the Fence...

"Get up. Get the Fuck Up" Andy Said as He Grabbed my Collar and Started Dragging Me...Shit! I Quickly Tried to Struggle looking For Something to set me free, So I thought about Punching His Had Frequently. I Struggled against the Wired Fence. The More I Struggled the More He'd Push Harder. I Looked over at Lilly

"LILLY!" I called out before she shot a clean shot through Andy. I Quickly got up and started Punching him and Punching him as the Others Watched Behind Us. I took my last Punch and Got up Off of him

"Is that all you got Lee?!" Andy spoke up. "You ain't Shit!"

"It's Over!" I Exclaimed

"Fuck You! As Soon as Dan and Mama get out here, Your all Fucked!" Andy exclaimed as He got up.

'They're Both Dead" I Revealed. Andy looked up at me.

"...What did you do? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"Andy Exclaimed. I Sighed and Turned Around Walking Towards the Others

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Lee!" Andy Called out "Get back here and Finish this, Lee!" I Stopped and Looked at Andy. Should I kill Him? Well I Didn't Kill Dan...

I Shook my head and Continued to the Others, Ignoring Andy's Rants...

"They're Getting in!" Clementine Said pointing at the Walkers Ahead of Us

"Let's Go..." I Said Walking out the Gate With Alex and Clementine following Close Behind...

**A Few Moments later...**

**Alexander's POV..**

_Man that was a Day, I guess. It was Total Silence As We Walked Back to the Motel, Totally Unaware that Ben was With Us..._

"Hey Lee, I'd I'm Sorry For leaving the Motel unattended but ya know" Carley Said

"I'm Glad you showed up when you did" Lee said "If you hadn't taken that shot at Andy, We Might not have gotten out of there"

"Were you really killing people...?..For Food?" Carley Asked.

"Hey" I Heard Someone Beside Me. I Turned to look at...Ben. I gave a Weak Smile "What Happened Over there? You Seem a bit Shooken Up, Plus You Look Paler as My Grandma at Her Funeral"

"It's Nothing, Just a lot has happened over there..." I said. Ben nodded. "Look It's Really Sweet You Are Concerned For Me, I Would do the Same with you, I Guess"

"Thanks, Oh! Here, I Saved You one" Ben said pulling out a Biscuit from his Jacket Pocket. I Smiled

"Thanks Ben Your Sweet You Really Are" I thanked as I Tor the the piece into three parts and Gave them one to Duck and Clementine and the Last One for Me

"Thank You Alex" Kenny thanked. I nodded before paying Attention back to Ben

"You Seem to Be Sweet Too" Ben Teased. I Rolled my eyes

"Whatever, They Needed Something After What Happened Tonight..." I Said

"Cute and Sweet, I Like that in a Girl" Ben Smirked. I Looked up at him, He Thinks I'm Cute...

"You Think I'm Cute" I Smirked. I Saw Ben's Eyes Widen

"Oh I Can't Believe I Said that" He Whispered to himself but I Heard it Clear, Boys..."I Mean I Think Every Girl's Cute, I Guess But Your My Friend, That's What Makes You, Cuter?" He Asked/Said as an Excuse. I Rolled my Eyes, Shaking My Head

"Don't Worry Ben, To Even things out, You Don't Look Bad Yourself I Guess" I Smiled before Walking Ahead of him, Leaving Him Dumb Founded. But Right Now, I Don't Have time for a Boyfriend...

"Hey Dad, What's that Noise?" Duck Asked as We Heard a Noise

"Sounds like a Car..." Kenny Answered

"Oh God...Not More Strangers" Ben Complained

We All Walked Down a Trail as We Followed a Light Revealing a Car

"Don't Shoot. Were Here to Help!" Lee Called out, But there was No Answer or Movement. We Watched as Lee Slowly Approached the Car and Looked Inside as Kenny walked behind the Car

"Oh Crap! Baby You Gotta see this,There's a Shitload of Food and Supplies Back Here" Kenny Said lookin through the Back Window, We all Walked Over

"Wow..." I Said looking at all the Stuff in the back

"This Food Could Save all of us" Katjaa Suggested. Lilly Gave a Angry Look

"Not ALL of us..." Lilly Said, Talking about Kenny who Sighed Still Saddened About What Happened in the Meat Locker

"Look, We Do't Know if these People Are Dead" Ben Spoke up

"If they Come back Then Were Just Monsters Who Came out of the Woods and Ruined their Lives" Lilly Reasoned, I Shook my head Agreeing With Lilly

"This Stuff Isn't Ours" Clementine Spoke Up

"Dad, Whose Car is it?" Duck asked Kenny

"Don't Worry About that Duck, It's Ours Now" Kenny reassured

"It's Abandoned Duck Don't Worry" Katjaa Reassured

"And What if it's Not? What if it's Not Abandoned? What if it is Someone's?" Clementine asked

"Your Right We Shouldn't Take this" Lee Said Going on Our Side

"What?! Did you get some meal the rest of us missed out on?! We HAVE to take this Stuff!" Kenny said

"We'll Survive Without it" Lee Defended

"The Hell We Will" Kenny said back

"We'll Find a Way"

"The Rest of us are taking this Stuff" Kenny Said. I Shook my head at Him Giving him an Angry Look, I Hated or Strongly Disliked Kenny Right Now. I Watched as Kenny opened the Back Window and examined the food/Supplies

"Lee there's a Hoodie in here, Probably Can Fit Clementine or Alex" Katjaa Called out

"No Thanks" Lee said after Clementine gave him a Unapproved Look.

"Here Alex, You Might Need It,To Replace that Dirty Jacket of yours" Katjaa Said Holding the Pink Hoodie for me. I Smiled Gratefully at her, As I Took the Hoodie

"Thanks Kat" I Thanked.

"Alex! No That's Not Ours!" Clementine Exclaimed.

"Whatever Clementine, I'm Not Gonna Wear it, I'll Just Hold it Around, Okay?" I Asked as I Wrapped and tied the Hoodie Sleeves Around my Waist.

"You Look Nice with that On" Ben Complimented as He Walked towards me. I Smiled

"What's Going on Between you two" Lee asked Curiously looking between Me and Ben

"Nothing We Were Just Talking Lee" Ben said. Lee Narrowed His Eyes at Ben

"It's Nothing, Really Lee" I Reassured.

"Look To Be Honest, I Really Don't Even Care If You Both had a Thing For Each other" Lee Said. "I'm Just Worried that you might Hurt her"

"Lee, Your Not My..." I looked Down, Thinking about the Word I Was Gonna say, Thinking about the Last Words He Said to me...

"Alex, Get A Hold of Yourself..." Lee Consoled Me. I Looked Back Up

"Oh Umm, You Know What? I'm Just Gonna Walk back to the Motel With Clementine, Don;t Worry We'll Be Safe" I Said before Taking Clementine's Hand and Walking off to the Direction of the Motel...

**A/N: This Was a Long Chapter Because I Was Gonna End the Episode Here, So Anyways Hope You Really Enjoyed it or Just Liked it, Please Review, Tell Me What You Think...**


	6. A Long Road Ahead Part 1

_Episode 3: A Long Road Ahead Part 1_

"Why am I Doing this Again?" I asked as I Aimed the Gun at a Wall

"To Defend Yourself When Needed" Carley Answered, Steadying my Grip and Aim.

"I Don't Need to Defend Myself, I Have Lee For that" I Said. Carley Sighed

"And What If Lee Is Not there to Save You When Needed?" Carley Asked. I Sighed thinking She Probably Was Right "Shoot"

_BANG!_

Was What I Heard as I Pulled the Trigger, I Opened my Eyes to see a Hole In front of Me

"You Gotta Keep Doing this to Get Used to the Movement and Sound of it" Carley Explained

"Okay Can We Stop For a While, My Hand is Cramping from Holding the Gun" I said putting the Gun Down.

"Alright Let's Talk About Something Else" Carley said as We Took a Seat on the Side Walk "What's Up With You?" I Shrugged

"Does it Even Matter?" I said Casually

"Yes It Does, We All Stick Together and Help Each other, Were A Group, Let's Keep it that way" Carley Answered.

"Nothing Much I Guess, Just So Much Things Going On and I'm So Bored at this Motel, Lucky Clementine, Duck and Ben are keeping my Company" I Smiled

"Speaking of Ben, What's Going on With You Two?" Carley Asked Me. I Blushed a Little

"I Don't Were Just Friends, He's Been Here For Like a Few Weeks, And He Totally Gets Me, Unlike This Guy I Dated..." I Rolled my Eyes at the Thought Of Kevin..."It's So Weird Because, I Used Adore Him and Love Him When We Were Dating But After We Broke Up, I Hate Him, I Can't believe I Had to kill Him..."

"Well Is this Kevin Guy Anything Like Ben?" Carley Asked. I Shook my Head

"Nah. Kevin's a Lot More Tougher, Outgoing And Ben's Really Sweet, Friendly, Has a Soft Side, Charming Sometimes and..." I trailed off thinking about a Million things of Ben

"You Seem to Be Very Descriptive of Him" Carley Smirked

"I Can't Believe I'm Telling You About my Love Life When I Barely Even Know You" I Said.

"You Know Me, Were Friends, Right?" Carley Nudged. I Gave a Side Smile

"Of Course" I Said

"So Tell Me about How Much You Like Ben?"

"He's Cute, Alright, But I'm Not Ready to Suddenly Get a Boyfriend, Not With this Whole Zombie-Thing Going on" I said

"So What's To Lose? Life's Short For Everyone, Don't Miss out on Someone Stupid But Sweet" Carley said

"When The Time is Right, I'll Be able to Find Love...Hopefully With Ben But For Now, I'm Focused on Surviving" I Declared

"Good Girl, Come on Let's Get Back Inside the Gate" Carley Said as We Stood Up and Walked Inside the Gate.

I Looked up to See Ben on Watch, As He Was Sitting on Top of the Van

"Your On Watch?" I Asked Walking up to the Van Looking up at Him. He nodded at me

"Yeah Lilly Is Warming Up To Me, I Guess" Ben Said

"Can It be Cool For me To Watch With You?" I Asked. He Smiled and Nodded

"Of Course" I Smiled and Found a Way To Climb On Top of the Van as I Sat on the Van Roof

"Have You Ever Had a Girlfriend?" I Suddenly Asked

"Actually I Did Date One Girl" My Heart Sank When those Words Came out, Ugh He Probably Still Has Feelings For Her

"Did You Love Her?" I asked

"Kind Of, I Guess. I Did Everything For Her, Went Everywhere With Her, But We Soon Fell Apart and Broke Up" Ben Explained.

"I Bet She was Prettier than Me"

"No Way, You Both Were Pretty at the Same Time" Ben said. I Nodded

"Thanks" I Smiled

**An Hour Later...**

It's Been Like an Hour Since We've been on Watch, I Was So Freakin' Bored

"Bored Huh?" Ben asked Me

"I Guess" I Lied

"You Don't Have to Stay here For Me" Ben Said

"Who Said I Was Up Here For You?" I Asked Playfully. Ben Smirked. "Anyways, Clementine Probably Needs Me" I Said Before I Dropped Down off the Van and Went Towards Clementine...

**A Half an Hour Later...**

"Hey Alex, Look what Ben did for my Walkie-Talkie" Clementine Exclaimed as She Held up her Walkie-Talkie Where is was Covered in Little Stickers on the Bottom

"Did You Tell Ben Thank You?"

"Yeah" Clementine Answered

"Good.."

"Hello, Clementine Are You There?" I Heard an Unfamiliar Voice Cut On, Coming from the Talkie. I Looked at the Talkie, Who Is that?

"Clem, Who's That?" I Asked Giving a Suspicious

"He Knows Where are Our Parents Are Alex!" Clementine Exclaimed Happily. I Shook my Head in Disbelief, Could He Really Know?

"Clem, Do You Know this Person" I Asked. Clementine Shook his head. I Sighed. "Clem, We Barely Even Know this Person, Please Tell Me You Didn't Meet Him Person, Did You?"

"No, But He Knows Where are Parents, He's Planning On Getting Us and Taking Us Back to Our Families, Don't You Want That Alex?" Clementine Asked in Amazement.

"It Would Be Cool To See My Parent's and Calvin's Faces" I Said Thinking About my Family. I Would Do Anything to get back to them..."Us?Did You Tell Him About Me?" Clementine Nodded. Oh Boy...

"He Told Us They Weren't Dead"

"Clem, You Can't Just Believe What Everyone Tells You...But What About Lee, He's like a Father to Us" I Said sitting Down as Clementine Joined Me

"I Would Miss Lee to But I Really Wanna See My Parents" Clementine Answered

"Me Too Clementine, Me Too..." I Trailed as Clementine Leaned her Head on My Shoulder...

**With Lee**

I Sighed as I Walked Out Of Lilly's Hotel Room With Katjaa, Carley and Kenny...

"She'll Get Over It" I Finally Said Talking About Lilly After We Had a Rough Conversation With Her

"She's Riling Everybody Up, Otherwise" Kenny Said.

"You Understand, Kenny."

"All I Know is Whenever this Shit Happens I'm the fucking Bad Guy. I'd Like a Thank You For Once. FOR ONCE." Kenny Said Before Walking Away. I Watched As Kenny Walked Away With Katjaa, Eventually Following Behind

"Oof. Things Are Coming to a Head" Carley Spoke Up as We Was the Only Ones Left Standing

"You Could Say that" I Said As I Started Walking

"Well I Think You Did Good Today and I Find Myself Thinking that Most Days" Carley Said. I Stopped and Smiled at Her.

"Thanks"

"It's Probably Worth Following Up with Lilly about what she way saying about the Missing Supplies" Carley Suggested as She Caressed My Cheek As I Smiled. I Really Liked Carley, She Was So Good at Helping My Self-Esteem "With Her Wound up the Way She Is. I Don't Wanna See her Paranoid"

"No Question" I Answered

"And I'd Like To Talk When You Got a Minute" Carley Smiled. I Nodded Before I Watched Her Walk Away...

Great. Now It Was Time to Go Back to Lilly...

"I'm Sorry" Lilly Said. I Took a Seat in front of Her

"You Don't Have to Apologize" I Answered

"Did You Come in Here to give me hell or to Coddle me?" Lilly Asked

"I Wanted to Follow up on what you said about Stolen Supplies" I Answered

"Do You Know What's Going On?" Lilly Asked

" I Don't I Just Heard You Mention it"

"Things are Missing And I Could Use Your Help" Lilly Explained "There's a Traitor, Somebody, One of Us, Out There. He Or She or They Have Been Taking things"

"For Real? Who? Who Do You Got?" I Asked Curiously, I Hope Alex isn't on her List, Alex Said She Ran into a Bandit During her Hunt With Carley and Ben...

"Yes For Real and I Don't Have Shit. I Just Know" Lilly Answered

"Lilly-"

"The Count's Off and it's the Good Stuff. Antibiotics, Oxy, Fuck Anything with Optium in it" Lilly Said.

"I See the Count and It's Fine"

"I Keep My Own, that one's getting messed with" Lilly Pointed "I'm a Fucking Mess Right Now But I'm Not Stupid. I Know what Happens If I Start a Witch Hunt"

"So You Want me to start one?" I Asked

"I Want you to Poke Around"

"What's There to Go on?" I Watched as Lilly Pull Out Something From Under Her Bed, It Was a Flashlight

"I Found this Tossed into the Garbage" Lilly said as She Handed Me the Flashlight, I Examined it to see it had a Broken Glass and Light

"Hmm?"

"We Don't Toss out Equipment. We Fix it. You'd you only try to get rid of a flashlight if you were using when you shouldn't" Lilly said.

"Okay. I'll Poke around a little bit" Lilly Nodded

"Thank You." I Got up and Went On my Out of the Door

"A Mystery..." I Heard Someone Behind, I Turned to see it was...Duck

"Jesus Duck!..." I Said annoyed. Man Was he Everywhere...

"I'm Sorry, I Heard you Guys talking" Duck said

"Oh You Need to Un-Hear all Of that" I said before walking off

"Can I Help?" Duck Called out.

"What Did I Just Say"

"Your the Greatest Detective and I can be Dick Grayson! Your Ward!" Duck Suggested. I Gave him an Annoyed Look "That's Robin"

"I Know who it is" I Answered. I Sighed and Shook My Head "You Can Help. But Don't Tell Anybody"

"Secrecy!"

"Yeah, Good"

"What Do I Do?" Duck asked

"I Don't Know. Go Look Around. Let Me Know if you Find Anything Weird" I Answered Irritated

"I'm on the Case" Duck said Walking off as I Watched Him, Shaking My Head Again...

**Awhile Later...**

**Alexander's POV**

"Have You Guys Seen Anything Weird Going on Around Here?" Duck asked as He Popped Up Next to Clementine and I. We Shook Our Heads

"Dang It, Off to another Location, I Go" Duck said Dramatically before Running Off.

"What Do You Think of Duck?" I Asked Clementine Who was Sitting In Front of Me, Rubbing a Leaf on her Paper

"He's Fine, I Guess. He's Fun to Draw and Play With" Clementine Answered. I Nodded Watching her Color her Leaf

"Alex Can I Tell You Something, It's Really Important" Lee Asked Me. I Nodded As I Walked Off With Lee to a Spot Where Clementine Won't Hear Us.

"What's Up?" I Asked. Lee Sighed

"The Day When I Met You and Clementine Was the Day I Was Riding in a Police Car, Off To Jail" Lee Revealed. My Eyes Widen

"Oh My God, W-What did You Do?" I Asked Worriedly.

"I Was Convicted Of Murder, Of a Guy Who Had an Affair with My Wife" Lee Answered. I Scoffed in Disbelief

"Oh My God..."

"You Don't Have to be Scared of Me Alex" Lee Reassured. I Nodded

"Was There Other Times?" I Asked

"No"

"Well, Alright, Thanks For Telling Me, Sorry About Your Affair" I Said. Lee Nodded

"It's Alright, Just Keep Clementine Company and Hang in there" Lee said. I Nodded Again and Walked Back to Clementine

I Watch as Lee Talked to the Others, Probably Telling them About His Conviction...

**Ben's POV**

_I Was Still On Watch, Nothing Seemed To Happen, What Really Shook Me was Lee When He Told About his Conviction, Man, Whatever He Did, I Hope it wasn't a Old thing For him, I Hope He Wasn't a Murderer. Speaking Of Lee, I Really Couldn't Get his Girl Out of my Head, I Know I've Only Known Alex For Like 6 Weeks, But All I ever Think of Doing When She's Around is Flirt With Her or Ask Her Out But Who Would Go Out With a Guy Like Me...A Sissy? That's What Travis and the others Would Always Call Me Before They...Were Devoured, I Guess, But Now, I Feel Like Alex is the Only One That Makes My Life Worth Living, Cause She was the only one who believed in me and Trusted Me Way Better than the others Along With Clementine...Now To Get To Her Romantically, I Need to Get Close to Her Protector, Lee and Her Little Friend, Clementine, Giving her those Stickers Was A Score As Alex Gave Me a Smile and a 'Thank You'_

I Watched as Lee and Duck Were In Front of the Gate, I Really Hope Lee I Didn't Land On My Exports I Was Trading for the Bandits, I Know Trading with the Enemy Was a Really Bad Idea But It was the Only Way For Them to Leave Us Be. If Anyone Knew It Was Me, They'd Probably Send Me Out On My Own And I Really Don't Want that Not With The Position I'm in with these Folks and My Growing Friendship with Alex...

**Lee's POV**

I Reluctantly High Fived Duck As He Found More Clues...  
"Cool!" Duck Exclaimed After I High Fived Him.

"More Chalk..." I Said Mostly to Myself as I Looked Down to see Pink Chalk Like I Saw Before on the Wall, Scattered Underneath The Two Dumpsters that were Blocking the Gate Entrance. I Bent down and Pushed One of the Dumpsters to see More Chalk "Somebody Was over here too"

"See I Did Good Huh?"

"Yeah Duck, You Did. I Suppose I Should Go out there and look around." I looked Over at Duck "You Stay Here this Time. Seriously"

"Okay" Duck Answered

I Decided to Talk to Duck About the Flashlight, His Notice of This Scuff and The Pink Chalk and Anything Else He Found...

"Stay Inside the Gate" I Ordered

"I Will, I Will" Duck Frowned

I Waled over to the Main Entrance Gate and Pushed Open One of the Gate Door Before Sliding Out. Now Outside and In The Open, I Walked To My Left and Found a Grate. I Bent Down and Pulled Open the Grate Cover and I Took out the Brown Bag that Was Placed Inside and Looked Inside to See Many Medicines...This Person Was Sending Out Medicine!

"Son of a Bitch!" I Exclaimed Before Running Back Inside the Gate and Off to Lilly's Room...

"You Haven't Come Up With Anything, Have You?" Lilly Asked Me as I Entered the Room

"I Came Up With this" I Answered Showing her the Brown Bag "It's Got a Bunch Of Meds in it. It was in a Grate on the outside Wall and there's a Sign on the other on one."

"Holy Fuck"

"Yeah"

"Okay We Line Everybody Up. Everybody" Lilly Explained. I Gave a Look Thinking About Alex and Clementine "Somebody is Killing Us. Stealing From that Supply is the Same as Slipping into your Room and Cutting your throat While You Sleep. You Die. What if Clementine Or Alex Gets Sick and we don't have what we need-"I Gave a Disappointed/ Unapproved look just thinking about that Situation "What The Hell!" Lilly Jumped Up and Looked Outside

"YOU DON'T FUCKING STEAL FROM US!" We Heard Some Exclaim outside

"Who the Fuck is that!" I Exclaimed/Asked Lilly "They've Got People out there!"

"Oh Shit! Their Gonna Start Kicking in Doors Any Second" I Watched As Lilly grabbd her Shotgun

"Lilly What the Hell Are You Doing?" I Asked

"Stall Them"

"What?"

"Just Keep Them Talking" Lilly Answered as She Pushed Up Her Window Glass "Do Whatever it takes to stop him from pulling the trigger!" Nervousness and Anxiousness Came over Me as I Was Assigned to Handle this Situation

"YOU MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIVES!"

**Outside of Lilly's Room**

**Alexander's POV**

I Shook my head, Closing My Eyes to Prevent Tears From Coming Out. I Don't Wanna Die, I Don't Wanna Die, I Don't Wanna Die...

"Enough of this Bullshit! Drew, Start Putting your Boot to these Doors!" One of the Bandit Yelled/Ordered

"Yeah!"

"Take it Easy" I Heard Lee Say "We Have more Supplies. We can Keep the Deal Going"

"Too Late Shithead! We Ain't Giving Second Chances!" One of the Bandits Responded

"It was a Mix-Up! We Can Make it worth your While!" Lee Pleaded/Reasoned

"..I'm Listenin'."

"What Will It Take to Reach A Deal?" Lee Asked

"'Bout Twice as Much as You've been giving Us!" The Same Voice Answered

"You Got It. Done"

"...Is That So? Well I Suppose We Oughta Hash Out Some Terms, Then!"

I Don't like no Hash!"

"SHUT UP OR I"LL-" I Jumped When I Heard a Gun Shot, I Opened my Eyes to see Everyone Running Away.

"Christ!"

"Oh Shit!"

I Did the Same as the Others and Ran Off and Hid Where Katjaa, Duck and Clementine Were

"Alex!" Clementine Exclaimed as She Saw Me

"HELP!" Katjaa Called Out Holding onto Duck. I Watched as Lee Covered Us, Once it was Clear We All headed for the Van Until Out Of NOWHERE, A Walker Launched on Me, I Was Screaming As Loud as I Could For Lee's Attention as He Kept Shooting At the Walker that Was on Me...I Felt Scared, Lonely During this Moment, I Felt Defenseless...

"Alex!" I Heard a Familiar Voice Call Out As I Saw Footsteps Running Towards Me, Kicking the Walker Off Of Me and Picking Me Up, Bridal Style. I Held onto the Figure As It Ran to the Van...


	7. A Long Road Ahead Part 2

_Episode 3: A Long Road Ahead Part 2_

**In The Van...**

Ben Was Comforting Me in the Back of the Van

"Are You Okay?" Ben asked Me. I Smiled and Nodded

"Thank You Ben, You Kind of Saved My Life out there" I Said. Ben Blushed

"Well Lee was the one Shooting, I Was Just the Sissy Who Just Kicked the Walker Off And..." Ben Looked Down. I Used my Finger to Pick Up His Chin and Made him Look At Me.

"You Are Not a Sissy, You're a Good Boy, With a Good Soul, Hell You Were Brave Enough to Run Back Out Here and Get Me, That's What a True Man Does" I Answered as I Looked Deeply into His Blue Eyes, Looking at How Cute and Handsome He Was as He Did the Same, I Watched as He Leaned In and Did the Unthinkable and Pecked my Lips, Yep that's Right, He Kissed Me. I Gave him a Look Of Shock and Kissed Him Back

"Y-You Like Me?" He Asked After We Kissed. I Nodded

"Yeah, Life's Short For Us And I Needed to Tell You How I Felt About You Before Something Happens to Us" I Answered

"Alex, I Like You Too And I Feel Like Your My First Priority Besides Gaining Everyone's Trust" I Smiled And Wrapped My Arms Around His Neck as We Kissed Again For Like 5 Minutes.

"Is Everyone Here!" I Heard Lee Ask as He Ran Inside The Van

"Yeah! Let's Go!" Kenny Exclaimed Before Starting the Van as Lilly Eventually Hopped In.

**On The Road...**

I Decided Maybe I Was Ready to Be In Love Again, I Guess, I Know it Was Sudden But I Just Wanna See How Me and Ben Might Work Out, So Far (Even though We've Been on the Road For Like An Hour) He's Been Caring of Me and To Be Honest a Bit Clingy, But Right Now He Was Panicking Over What Happened Back at the Motel, I Sighed and Tried to Comfort Him...

"Oh Shit Oh Shit Oh-" Ben Panicked Before Getting Back Up Looking Up at Lilly "I'm Sorry"

"Everything's Fine, Ben" Carley Reassured

"Everything is Not Fine. We Need to Figure Out How This Happened" Lilly Demanded. "We Just Lost Everything"

"Well Were Lucky to Shit to have this RV!" Kenny Called Out as He was Driving

"And Nobody Died"

"Kat's Head is Split Open!"

"I'm Fine!"

"Somebody in here Caused this" Lilly Glared Down at Ben

"Settle Down Back there!The Bandits have had our Number For Weeks!" Kenny Called Out

"This is Different. Somebody Was Working for them. Whoever it was, Was Slipping them our Meds. They Didn't Get Their Last Package, so they attacked" Lilly Explained

"Calm Down Back there! That's Nuts!" Kenny Reasoned

"Lee Found a Bag of Supplies hidden Outside the Wall!" Lilly Said.

"It's True" Lee Spoke Up

"So" Lilly Turned to Carley "Carley, Is there something you want to say?" I Gave Lilly an Unapproved Look

"Please."

"We Have to Get it out of you then?" Lilly Suggested

"Back Off."

"You Are in NO Position to make Demands" Lilly said back

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa Your Just Pointing Fingers" Carley Defended

"I Didn't just come up with this, I've had my Suspicions" Lilly said

"Probably Not the Best Time, Lilly" Kenny Called Out

"If Not NOW, When?" Lilly asked "Look at what Just Happened!"  
"Why Her? This Seems like a Stab in the Dark, Lilly" Lee Spoke Up

"She's always SO Eager to find out what Supplies We Found. She never talks about her family. She Could be related to those bastards for all we know" Lilly Explained Glaring at Carley. I Shook My Head

"Whoa My family's Not a Bunch of Meth-Riddled Forest People. They're Fucking Lutherans!" Carley Defended Angrily

"You're Not Saying it Wasn't You"

"It Wasn't ME"

"Like, Look, Maybe We Should Vote or Something like that" Ben Suggested

"Vote? What?"

"Just Look, Carley's a Stand Up Gal and Maybe this was just a Mistake!" Ben Explained

"We Need to look at the Facts. Let's Calm Down We'll Eat and We'll Deal With it" Carley Suggested

"Yeah Let's Do That" Ben Agreed

"Yeah Me Three" I Spoke Up

"Okay?"

"Guys We Have to Act Now" Lee Spoke Up, I Gave Him 'No Way Are You Siding with Her' Look. "I Know it Sounds nuts but we have a traitor You Guys Get that? Someone who puts their Insidious Shit above Everyone Else"

"Thank you Lee" Lilly Thanked

"Nobody was Stealing ANYTHING!" Ben Said. Lilly Looked Between Carley and Ben

"Was it both of you?" My Eyes Widen, Imagining the Thought of Ben and Carley, Together Just made my Heart Sank...

"WHAT?!"

"I've seen You two together. Was it both of you?" Lilly asked Again

"Look Just let Me and Alex Out, I Didn't Do it, But I Don't like this; I Don't like where this is Headed" Ben Suggested Scared of What Was Gonna Happen

Lilly Stared Down Ben "Look Me in the Eyes and Tell You Didn't have anything to do with it"

"Lilly Lay off of him" I Spoke Up, Glaring Up at Lilly

"I-" I Jumped When I Felt the Van Bump...

"Shit!"

"What's going on Up There?" Lilly asked

"I Hit Something We Gotta Stop!" Kenny Answered

"All Right We Can Deal With this Now, Then" Lilly Said

"Kenny Is it Safe?" Lee asked as We Stopped

"Should Be" Kenny Answered

"Everybody Out" Lilly Ordered

"Lilly-"

"Out." Lilly Demanded before Walking off. I Sighed as I Got Up

"Shit Were in Deep Shit Now" Ben Exclaimed Worriedly. I Held His Hand and Felt his Grip Get Tighter "Everything's Gonna Be Fine, If You Didn't Do it, Keep Saying it Until Lilly Get's Tired of Accusing You and Carley and We Can get back on this Van Like Nothing Happened" I Reassured. I Heard Ben Gulp Before We Walked off the Van

"Lilly's a Bitch Ain't She?" Carley Whispered to Me. I Smirked But it Soon Fell, Thinking About What Lilly Was Going through. I Stood Next to Clementine as the Interrogation Began...

"You Know What? We Shouldn't Just Kick You Out, We Should Hear What Everyone Else Thinks" Lilly Started

"I Think You Should Chill Out!" Ben Said back

"I'm not gonna take this, You can Push Ben Around But You can't push me around" Carley said

"I'm Really Sorry that You Feel that way, But I'm Starting to think maybe it was both of you" Lilly said

"NO!" Ben Denied

"Ah This Dumb Fuck Walker!" Kenny Exclaimed as he was Dealing with A Walker that was Trapped Underneath the Van

"You Okay over there?" Lee Asked

"Yeah Yeah Son of a bitch..."

"Ben, You Have no other Options..."

"Leave him alone!" I Spoke up.

"Your Gonna tell me it was Carley and then everything is gonna be right as ra..."

"There's No way it was Carley. It Was Somebody Else. It Could've been Someone Sneaking into our Camp" Lee Reasoned

"That's Ridiculous That's what you think?" Lilly Asked

"Yes."

"Okay then, Fine then, Kenny?" Lilly Called

"I Don't Know, Fuck! Just Stop, Would Ya!?" Kenny said Annoyed/Frustrated

"Well Your Vote Counts for you and Katjaa"

"We Don't Need all these VOTES! What Do I Have to Do For You to TRUST Me?! I'll Do ANYTHING! I'll-I'll-I'll do watchers for Months!" Ben Suggested. I Looked at Him with Sympathy Man I Felt Sorry For Him...

"Like Hell You Will" Lilly said Shaking her head

"I'll Get More Food, More Medicine, Anything! Just-"

"Do You think any of that is Good Now?!" Lilly exclaimed

"Just Let Me Stay! God Please! Please!" Ben Begged, I Held onto his Hand Tighter

"Your Pathetic, Look at You" Lilly Taunted. I Clenched my Jaw

"Shut Up Lilly!" I Exclaimed Angrily at her "You Have NO Right to Insult Him Like That, In my Perspective and Probably Carley and Clementine's, We think That Ben Is a Good Guy, Stop Giving him this Much Pressure! God, He's Just 17!" Lilly Looked at me Taken Back But Quickly Glared At Me

"Stop Panicking. Seriously Ben, You Need to Stop and Take a Breath." Lee Ordered Ben

"Do We Need Anymore Evidence than this?!" Lilly Exclaimed

"FUCK Evidence! Stop Treating Him Like This!" Carley Exclaimed Taking the Words Right out of my Mouth

"Shut up Carley! Ugh! I've heard enough out of you!" Lilly Exclaimed in Annoyance "Kenny What's it gonna be?"

"Just Give me a Damn Minute!"

"Ben You have until that Walker is Dealt With to tell me it was her and not you" Lilly Demanded

"Stop This! Your Torturing Him!" I Exclaimed Wanting this to Stop, This was Really Getting Outta Hand...

"NO!"

"BEN!"

"STOP!"

"This is about TRUST and I've never Trusted you" Lilly said looking at Ben

"Tell Her Just Do It Ben" Lee Said. I Gave him a Disbelieved Look

"Lee!" I Exclaimed Not Believing What He was Saying

"Lee!? Jesus Wha-Who Are You Right Now?!" Carley Exclaimed Looking at Lee

"Tell Her What?! She'll Kick Me Outta the Group!" Ben Defended

"We Won't. We'll Understand" Lee Reassured

"Tell Me. Now."

"THERE. I Got it" Kenny Said As He Pulled the Walker Out.

"Please Can We Just go back in?"

"That's Not Happening"

"You think you're some tough bitch, Don't you? Like Nothing Can Hurt you, But Your Just a scared little girl. Get the Fuck Over it" Carley Told Off. "Take a Page from Lee's Book and Try Helping Somebody For Once" Lilly Glared at Lilly. We Turned to See Kenny kicking the Walker's Head In Before Walking over to Us

"Now What the Fucks the Problem?-" I Jumped as I Heard a Gunshot and Carley was Down on the Ground with a Bullet in her Head. The World Just Stopped, I Just Stared Blankly at Carley's Body...Oh My God, She Was...Gone...I Felt Tears Roll Down My Cheek, She was the Only Person Who Helped Me Defend My Self, We Messed Around With Eachother, We Were Friends, She Helped My Situation With Ben...But Now She's Gone...I Slowly Looked Over at Lilly as Lee Pushed Her against the RV. I Went over to Carley's Body as Kenny and Lee Were Deciding What To do With Lilly...

"What Are We Gonna Do With Her?" Ben Asked From Beside Me

"Leave Her For the Walkers" Kenny said

"Why. Why Lilly?" Lee Pushed off of Lilly "Just Get In. We'll Figure out what to do with you" I Shook my Head in Disapproval

"That's a bad idea, Lee. She's Murderer for Shit's Sake!" Kenny Exclaimed Not Approving Lee's Choice

"Murderer? Lee's Killed Before and I FORGAVE Him. You Killed Before and I FORGAVE You. We Both Know What We Do has to be done" Lilly Explained as Kenny and Her Talked at Each other "I Was Trying to Protect All Of Us. I Don't Have Anything Left"

"Whatever. Just Get In" Kenny Said Before Walking Off

"Alex, Let's Go" Ben Nudged Me But I Just Froze, Staring at Carley, She was Such a Good and Reasonable Woman..."Lee A Little Help Here"

"Why Don't You Pick Her Up Like You did at the Motel" Lee Suggested

"I'm Kind Of Tired From All The Standing" Ben Answered. I Then Felt Firm Hands Wrap Around My Waist As I Was Pulled Up And Carried, Bridal Style But Not From Ben...But From Lee.

"Wait!" I Exclaimed as I Jumped Off Of Lee and Went Back Over to Carley and Pulled Something Out of Her Pocket...Her Gun "She Always Has it With Her, She Would've Wanted Me To Have it, I Think" Lee Gave a Weak Smile and Held Out His Arms

"Want Me To Carry You Or Do You Want to Walk By Yourself?" I Smiled and Leaped Into his Arms as He Held Me Bridal Style...

"Thanks Lee" I Said as We Headed For the Van

"For What?"  
"For Finding Us When You Did and For Being a Good and Reasonable Person Like Carley..." I Answered as He Set Me Down On the Seat Where Carley Sat When We Were in the Van Before She, You Know...I Slowly Laid Down on the Seat as Clementine Sat Next to Me

"Hey Alex, You Okay I Was Worried About What Happened With You Back There" Ben Comforted

"We All Were" Kenny Called Out as He Was Driving again

"With Lilly-" I Cut Ben Off

"Don't You Dare Bring Her Up, I Don't Want to think about her, Talk About Her Or Even Look At Her Right Now, I Don't Care What She's Been Through She had No Right to Do That to Carley..." I Explained Clearly Angry at Lilly Right Now..Ben Nodded

"Okay, Want Me To Cuddle With You?" Ben Asked. I Nodded as I Sat Up, To Make Space For Ben as He Sat Next To Me, Putting His Arm Around Me As I Cuddled Up Into His Chest, Until Eventually I Fell Asleep Into His Arms..

**Ben's POV...**

_Guilt was Written All Over Me, I Felt Dirty Not Telling Them the Truth But I Panicked Which Made Carley Loose Her Life...I Had to Eventually Tell Someone, But What If Alex Found Out? She Certainly Wouldn't Forgive Me, Probably Never Talk To Me Ever Again, She Bonded With Carley and Lilly, She's Probably Hate Me, I Can't Deal With That..._

I Looked Down, I Gave a Side-Smile Seeing Her Fall Peacefully to Sleep. It Was Weird Seeing Her This Way Because, I Found It Really Cute and Adorable of Her State Sleeping...I Slowly But Gently Got Up as I Gently Placed Her on the Right Side of the Couch as Clementine Sat on the Left Side...

"Be Careful You'll Wake Her!" Clementine Warned. I Sighed and Went Back Over to Lilly Who Tied Up Like a Prisoner..

**Morning...**

**Lee's POV...**

"Is There Any Way to get around it?" Ben Asked

"Doesn't Look Like it. On Foot. Can't Really Afford to do that Now" Kenny Answered

"This Seems Like a Safe Area. All this Brush Will Stop Anything From Creeping Up On Us" I Said

"And I'd Like Everyone Out of the RV Except Her. I Don't Want Folks Trapped in there with her" Kenny Ordered Still Mad at Lilly.

"I'll Go Get Clementine and Alex" I Said As I Headed For the Van

"Wait! I'll Get Alex, She's My First Priority, I Know You've Been Looking Out For Her, And I'm Still Not Out of The Woods Yet, But Please She's The First Girl I Ever Really Like and Could Almost Say Love, I Know We Just Started Going Out But Still, I Really Like Her And I Would Never Hurt Her, Ever" Ben Begged Me. I Sighed and Gave Him a Stern Look

"Alright. But If You Ever Hurt Her Or Even Physically I Swear to G-"

"No Way! I Would Never Even Touch Her In That Way, I Care For Her" Ben Said Back Before Running Back into the Van. I Shook My Head Again, That Boy I Tell ya...

**Alexander's POV...**

"Hey Alex Wake Up" Ben Shook Me Gently As I Fluttered My Eyes Open And Stretched

"What Is It? Why Did We Stop?" I Asked Confused Looking Around "Where is Everybody?"

"There Outside, Come On Come With Me" Ben Said As He Took My Hand and Escorted Us Out of the RV

I Looked Over At Duck...He Didn't Look to Good

"What's Wrong With Duck?" I Asked Worriedly

"He's...Been Bitten" Ben Answered as I Saw Remorse, Guilt and Sadness In His Eyes as He Looked at Duck

"What?...No Way..." I Said In Shock "I'll Go Comfort Kat and Duck" I Finished Before Walking Over to Kat and Duck, Clementine Following Behind

"Is He Gonna Be Okay? Do You Have Some Way To Heal Him?" I Asked.

"It'll Take Time Alex, But Right Now I'm Just Watching Him, Taking Care of His Needs" Kat Answered. I Nodded

"Why Don't You and I Go Look Around?" Ben Asked Lee

"Yeah Everyone Else Relax. Clem, Stay Close to Alex, Kenny and Kat, Okay?" Lee Asked Clementine. Clementine Nodded

"Lee If You Come Across Anything to Drink. If There's a Dining Car or Something. I Think Duck's A Bit Dehydrated" Kat Asked

"It's a Freighter, Hon" Kenny Said. "Be Careful In There"

"What You think there might be something Dangerous inside of an Abandoned Locomotive? Hadn't Cross My Mind" Lee Joked as He Walked Off...

It's Been 5 Minutes Since Lee Started Looking Around, It was A Great Moment to Think...

About Life...

About My Parents...

About Calvin...

About Kenny...

About Kat and Duck...

About Clementine...

About Doug...

About Larry...

About I Don't Even Wanna Even Think About Her Name But Lilly...

About Glenn...

About Kelly and Bianca...

About Kevin...

About Carley...

About Mark...

About Surviving...

About Brenda...

About Andy...

About Danny...

About The Bandits...

About The St. John's Farm...

About Lee...

And Most Definitely Ben..

How Were We Gonna Survive? I Feel Like I Might as Well Give Up Since This Group Keeps Getting Smaller, I Always Wonder Who was Next To Leave the Group...But That Doesn't Matter Aslong as It's Not Clementine, Ben, Lee, Kajaa, Kenny, Duck and I Don't Know About Lilly...

"What Are Gonna Do With Lilly?" I Asked Kenny Who Was Beside Me

"I Don't Know, Hon. We'll Just Keep Thinking While Were Waiting For this Train..." I Looked Over at the RV as I Saw The Van Start Up and Lee Getting Pushed Out the Door, I Watched In Shock As I Saw Lilly Starting the Van...

"Holy Shit! She's Stealing the RV!" Kenny Exclaimed, Running after Her as Lilly Backed Up The Van

"Lilly!"

"Come Back Here You Crazy Bitch!" Kenny Called Out as Lilly Drove Away. I Watched After Her, Looking at her Go, Well I'm Glad She Left, I Never Wanna See Her Face Again...

"FUCK! STOP!"

"Let's Focus on the Train" Lee said

"Well Were Fucked if we Don't Figure out how this thing Works. Can't Spend the Night Out Here." Kenny Said Before He Looked at His Son, Sad Moment.."Duck is still Sick Ya' Know We need to get Back to the City. The Coast" Kenny Finished before walking back to His Spot...


	8. A Long Road Ahead Part 3

_Episode 3: A Long Road Ahead Part 3_

**Alexander's POV**

What Is Taking Lee So Freaking Long?! It's The Afternoon Now and Kenny Was Already in the Train Making Sure When The Locomotive Came on, He Would Drive...

"Tired Alex" Ben Asked Me as He Patted the Space Next to Me, I Gave a Side Smile and Sat Down Next To Him

"It's Been Crazy But, I'm Kind Of Glad It Happened, If The Walkers Didn't Invade, Lee Didn't Stumble Upon Us, We Run Into Kenny, Kat and Duck And Eventually Lilly, Carley, Larry, Glenn and the others, I Never Would Have Met You I Guess" I Explained

"Me Too, I Guess..." Ben Started to Look Glum Again..

"Okay What's Up With You?" I Asked As I Faced Him. He Sighed

"It's Just I've Been, Depressed Lately..." Ben Answered

"You Always Look Depress, Even More After You Started Dating Me, Is it Me? Am I Doing Something Wrong?" I Asked Getting Up But Ben Pulled Me Back Down

"No Way, I Really Like You, Believe Me I Am Happy I'm With You But I Still Think About Travis, Mr. Parker, Carley and Lilly...The Bandits and the Walkers..." Ben Answered.

"I Know It's Hard Now, But You Have Me, Lee and Clementine" I Reassured as Ben Kissed My Cheek.

"You Always Know How to Make Me Feel Better" Ben Said. To Waste Some Time, We Goofed Around A Little...

"Lovely Couple Aren't Ya'll" We Heard a Voice Say As a Man Who Looked and Was Covered In Coal Or Dirt and Had Grey Dirty hair...

"Who Are You?" Kat Asked

"I'm Chuck, But Charles If You Fancy Me" Chuck Answered.

"I'm Kat, This Is Duck...And Clementine, Alex and Ben, Kenny is in the Train Somewhere" Kat Introduced

"Nice To Hear, Here I've Saved Candy But It Looks Like You People Might Need it" Chuck Handed Clementine, Me and Ben a Box of Candy. I Took a Piece Out and Popped it in my Mouth

"Thanks" I Thanked. Chuck Nodded at Me as He Walked To the Train, Probably Going to talk to Kenny

"He Seems Nice" Ben Said

"He Is" Clementine Said Back...

Chuck Eventually Came Back But Was Now Holding A Guitar

"Good Man Up There" Chuck Complimented Kenny as Chuck Sat Down, Strumming His Guitar. I Smiled As I Swayed to the Melody of the Guitar, Music Always Soothed Me...

"I Haven't Heard Music In A While Since..." I Trailed as I Kept Swaying "It'd Always Keep Me Through Life..."

"Well I'm Glad to Be Your Entertainer" Chuck Teased as He Kept Strumming..

We Chatted For Awhile And Started to Like His Company, He Seemed to Be Struggling More Than Us, So Sad...Can't Believe He Lives In This Train. He Eventually Walked Back to his Train Car

"Sweet Candy" Ben Gushed as He Kept Chewing Some..I Rolled My Eyes at Him

"I Really Hope He's Okay, He's a Good Boy" I Said Sympathetically As Duck Coughed Some More..

"Thank You For Your Concern Alex..." Kat Thanked.

Chuck Eventually Came Back With Lee Behind...

"You Met Chuck" Clementine Said as She Greeted Lee

"Yeah...I Did" Lee Answered as They Looked at Chuck

"It's So Nice to meet someone Normal For A Change" Kat Said

"He Gave Us Candy, Ben Too!" Clementine Said. Lee Looked Over at Ben Who Slowly Chewed His Piece

"What's Your Game, Man?" Lee Asked Chuck

"Keepin' Alive" Chuck Answered

"That's Not Bad" Lee Said

"I Like it" Chuck Smiled

"Sure Did. Man Shares my love of the Road" Chuck Answered as He Sat Down

"That's For Certain"

I Watched as Duck Coughed up Some More..Poor Boy...

"I'm Awfully Sorry Your Son's Not Feeling Good" Chuck Said Showing His Concern

"I Appreciate Your Concern" Kat Thanked

'Well, With a Little TLC I'm Sure He'll Be Fit as a Fiddle in no time" Chuck Reassured "And I Can Offer Ya'll Whatever I got although It Ain't Much"

"Thank You...We'd Like to do the Same"

"Why Don't We Hold off on..." Kenny Spoke Up

"Stay With Us, We'd Like the Company" Kat Said as She Sadly Looked Down at Her Son and Everything Turned Quiet Back again

"Hey Chuck" Lee Walked Up to Chuck

"Howdy" Chuck Answered"

"Where Are You From?" Lee Asked

"Georgia Boy. You Saw Where I Live" Chuck Answered.

"Why Are You Alone?"

"Why Not? Seem to be doin' all right" Chuck Answered

"Fine Then"

"I'm Sorry I Do Like Being Around You all, Actually. It's Nice"

"You Caught Us on a Bad Day"

"Eh, You Still got a Couple of Kids and this one's got a good spirit" Chuck said as He Looked Over at Clementine and Smiled Who Looked Away "And The Other Girl, Seems to have a lot on her Plate With Her Boyfriend Over There...That's some Kind of Something"

"Yeah, She Seems to Really Like Him, And Him In Return, I'm Just Wondering Should I Trust Him With Her Life?" I Heard Lee Ask

"Well Their Both Just Kids, They Still Need Supervision, Once In Awhile But Their Almost Adults, They'll Get On Their Feet Alone, Eventually..." Chuck Answered. I Nodded

"Well Talk To You Later"

"Hope So" Chuck Finished as Lee Walked Over to Kenny

"We Don't got Much Left, So Just Gather Whatever You Have" Kenny Said to Us "Let's Go" We All Eventually Stood Up and Walked Over to a Car as Clementine Held My Held

"Want a Ride?" Kenny Asked Chuck

"Well It Sounds Like Your Taking My Home"

"That's a Yes Then" Kenny Answered

"Haven't Found anything better for keeping the creepy-crawlies out than that Boxcar" Chuck Said As He Hopped In

"Duck's Sick" Clementine Sadly Said To Lee

"Get on the Train Clementine" Kenny said Giving an Angry Look as Clementine Hopped In With Me Behind Her

I Felt The Train Move, But I Didn't Feel Happy Yet, Duck Was Sick And I Knew What Was Gonna Happen to Him...

**Train Ride...**

Everything Was Total Silent as I Watched as We Drove By a Walker That Was Looking Our Way, To Amuse Myself I took My Tongue Out at Him, But Frowned as I Glanced at Duck, I Really Felt Bad for Kat, No Wondering What this Could Do to Her If She Lost Duck..Or Kenny...

"Gotta Be Hard On Ya, Eh? Three Adults taking care of Four Kids?" Chuck Said "No Disrespect Son"Chuck Looked Down at Ben Who Gave Him a Look, I Rubbed His Back For Comfort As I Saw Hom Getting Angry...

"It's Okay Ben, He Called Me a Kid Too And I'm 17, Too" I Reassured. Ben Smiled and Wrapped His Arm Around Me and Gave Me a Kiss on the Cheek as Clementine Smiled at Us Before Frowning Back at Kat and Duck

"There Were More Of Us" Lee Answered. I Frowned Thinking About the Others...

"Dead Get 'em?"

"No"

"Ah Livin' got 'em"

"Lee! I Need You Right Now!" Kat Called As Duck Coughed Out Blood. Oh My God..I Put My Head Down Not Looking at Him, It Was too Disgusting and Sad to Watch..

"He's Out Of Time We Need to Stop this Train" Kat Said

"Okay"

"Please." I Watched as Lee Walked Out the Boxcar and Into Another...

I Scooted Over to Clementine and Comforted Her, She Really Needed a Friend Right Now...

**Lee's POV**

"Your Gonna Listen" I Urged Kenny

"Or What?" Kenny Asked Standing Up, Facing Me

"Calm Down..."

"How the Fuck Do You 'Calm Down' after a Day Like today?" Kenny Asked

"By Talking to Your Friend" I Answered. Kenny Sat back down "You think your the Reason Duck Was Bitten? Like you Had this Coming or Something? Stop thinking About yourself, man, You Feel Guilty; Like You Killed Any Chance of a Miracle for Duck when your ran away from Shawn Greene. Well There's No Room For that Shit. This Isn't about you. it's about a woman back there who needs her husband and a boy who needs his Dad" I Watched Kenny as He Gave a Soft Look Before Thankfully, Stopping the Train...

**Alexander's POV...**

I Felt the rain Stop as Katjaa Hopped off the Boxcar as We Watched Duck Lying Restlessly There, As He Was Getting Sicker and Sicker and Sicker...

"Ken It's...I Think It's Time" Katjaa Revealed Sadly to Kenny

"The Boy's Been Bit in case You Haven't figured it out" Kenny Said to Us

"I Already Know...Sorry.." I Answered

"Take as long as you need" Lee Spoke

"There Ain't No Time Left to Take" Kenny Said Back "What are we gonna do?"

"We Can't Allow Him to Become one of those things" Kat Answered

"What if he doesn't?"

"Kenny, I Love you Very Much. I Love our Son More than Life itself" Kat Said. I Looked Down as I Listened "I Need you to hear me, What Are you saying, He May Not Turn, Is Foolish"

"But-"

"No"

"There's...Come on Kat!"

"You think of one, Let me Know"

"Isn't there some sort of pill or something we can just give him?" Kenny Asked Hopelessly as Kat Looked Down

"Stop It"

"He Can just drift off to Sleep, Right Hon? I Mean, Jesus this is our Son!" Kenny Explained

"I KNOW But We Know it's...here. Or Nothing" Kat said pointing to her Mind as Kenny Shook His Head

"Well..Fuck...Just Who then? You Want Me to?" Kenny Asked

"You Don't Have to"

"I'll Do It"

"No! You Don't Have to"

"Katjaa Fuck! Fuck! I Can...I Can Do this!" Kenny Said

"No You Can't, I Love you Kenny But this is beyond you"

"I'll Do It" Lee Suggested

"No This Should Be a Parent" Kat Denied

"No Parent Should have to do something like this" Lee Reasoned

"Lee's Right, Kat We Can Say Our Goodbyes and...let that be" Kenny Agreed

"I Don't Know. Lee You'd Be Doing this Family a Great Service" Kat Thanked "Why Don't We Take Him out into the Forest. So Clementine and Alex Don't have to See"

"Yeah.."

"Give us a Moment to say goodbye" Kat Said

"Of Course" I Wiped My Tear Away from my Left Cheek as It Strolled Down, Wow..Today was a Really Rough and Depressing Day..

I Watched as Kat Picked Up Duck and Walked Into the Forest...I Looked At Duck as They Walked Into the Forest...Too Much Memories Came Into Mind So I Quickly Laid in the Boxcar, Crying and Sobbing to Myself as I Thought Of Duck and How Great of a Boy He Was...

"What's Happening?" Clementine Asked Lee

"Duck is Dying" Lee Answered

"I Know. What Are You Doing?"

"I'm Putting Him out of His Misery" Lee Answered

"Oh..."

"Yeah"

"Look Clem Things Will-" I Heard a Gunshot...

"What The-"

"NOOO!" I Heard Kenny Yell

"Ben Take Clementine into the Train" Lee Ordered "Go It'll Be Fine" Lee Finished as He Ran Into the Woods...

**Lee's POV...**

I Ran As Fast I Can As I Stopped to Wide My Eyes In Shock to See Kat's Corpse on the Ground, As She's Been Shot in the Head...

"KAT!KAT!KATJAA!" Kenny Yelled. I Looked over at a Pale Duck Sitting By a Tree "Why, Kat? Honey Oh Fucking God..." I Watched as Kenny Cried Over Kat's Body..."You Said You'd get though it Kat, God Damn It! You Said You Could Do It!" I Closed My Eyes Before Reopening them

"We Still Have to Deal With Duck" I Spoke. I Watched as Kenny Closed Kat's Eyes...I Watched in Remorse as We Stood Over Duck..

"What Do We Do?" Kenny Asked Holding the Gun

"Give Me the Gun, Ken. I'll Do It" I Suggested Before He Handed it to Me. I Held the Gun And Aimed it At Duck's Head, Not Before Giving him One Last Solemnly Look...BANG! I Pulled the Trigger...I Looked Over at Kenny who Cried as He Looked at His Son...Before Walking Away

Damn...

**On The Tracks..**

**Alexander's POV**

_Depressing as this All Was, Three People Were Killed Today, Adding One Who Ran Off, Leaving...Just Seeing Our Member Getting Smaller...It Made Me Worry, Was I Next? Was I Gonna Get Shot in the Head Like Carley and Kat? Or Get Bitten Like Duck? All Of This was Too Much For Me...Even Worse Ben is Practically Avoiding Me Right Now..._

I Was in the Boxcar, In The Corner Crying My Eyes Out, Every Person I Liked Or Bonded With Keeps Leaving Me, I'm Scared of What Might Happen to Clementine, Lee, Ben and Kenny...Speaking of Ben, I Quickly Got Up and Wiped My Tears Away and Went Looking For Him...

"What Is Up With You!?" I Asked as I Found Him, Leaning on a Railing. Ben Looked up at Me and Sighed

"If I Tell You, You'd Hate Me, Or Never Talk to Me Or Worse Break Up With Me" Ben Answered Shaking His Head Depressingly

"What Is it You Possible Have In Your Mind That I Don't Know About, I'm Your Girlfriend For Christ's Sake!" I Exclaimed

"You Really Wanna Know?" I Nodded

"Of Course If It's Bothering You That Much" Ben Sighed and Stood Up Facing Me, I Crossed My Arms Waiting

"'Member When Those Bastards Raided Our Motel?" I Nodded "Well, Remember When Lilly Was Questioning Me and Carley? Well Carley Didn't Do It..."

"Of Course She Didn't" I Said Back Confused On Where He Was Going With This...

"Lilly Was Right, I Did Steal Medicine And Give it to those Bandits.." My Eyes Widen In Shock, I Shook My Head Not Believing He Was Telling Me This, Tears Started Forming Again as I Held In My Anger, He Caused Carley's...And Duck and Kat's...And Lilly's...All I Wanted to Do Was Slap Him "Please You Have to FORGIVE Me! I Did it to Protect the Group-" I Listened to my Instincts and Slapped Him

"You Ruined This Group! You Stood There When Lilly Was Accusing You When it was You The Whole Time, How Could You!" I Asked In Disbelief

"What Was I Supposed to Say? They Were Gonna Kicked Me Out!" Ben Reasoned Still Feeling His Cheek

"YOU COULD'VE TOLD THE TRUTH! WE COULD'VE UNDERSTAND HELL! LEE COULD'VE UNDERSTAND! HE EVEN SAID IT!" I Shouted as I Pushed Him

"Alex I'm So and Truly Sorry! Please Forgive Me, Please Don't Break Up With Me!" Ben Pleaded as He Began Panicking...

"Don't Ever Talk To Me, LOOK at Me or Even THINK About Me Ever Gain Because You and Me are...DONE!" I Exclaimed Before Running Back Inside the Boxcar to See Lee and Clementine Who Was Holding a Gun, I Looked at Clementine In Disbelief

"Clementine Are You Holding a Gun?" I Asked in Shock, Clementine Nodded. Lee Looked at Me Worriedly

"Alex, Are You Okay? You Seem to Be Crying, Is it about Kat and Duck Look I Kn-"

"Why Don't You Talk To Ben, My EX-Boyfriend? He Seems to have a lot to Say..." I Exclaimed Madly.

"What?" Lee Said as He Walked Out.

"What's Wrong Alex?" Clementine asked Me as I Laid Down on Chuck's Mattress

"It's Just Me and Ben Drama, Listen I'm Kind Of Tired, I Guess, Let Me Sleep for Awhile Okay?" I Asked as I Laid My Head Down

"Okay..."

**Minutes Later...**

"OH SHIT! HOLD ON EVERYBODY!" I Heard Kenny Yell As I Fluttered Open My Eyes. I Moved a Little as Kenny Stopped the Train.

I Hopped off the Boxcar As The Others Did the Same and We all Looked Up at Something that was Blocking Our Way...A Big Gasoline Truck, Two Actually, Stuck On A Bridge In Front of Us...

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! FUUUUUCCCCKKKK!" Kenny Exclaimed as I Covered Clementine's Ears

"Maybe We Can Walk?" Ben Suggested and I Rolled My Eyes Annoying at Him

"That's Fucking Stupid, Ben" Kenny Answered

"Really Stupid..." I Muttered Bitterly, Ben Looked at Me With Sorrow

"I'm Just Sayin'..." I Looked Away from Him

"Hmmm, I Dunno; I Ain't Got Much Experience with ya'll's Fortitude but we Could Probably Deal With That. We Got a Goddamn Train" Chuck Said.

"That Thing's Not Full Of Milk, Charles That's Gas Or Diesel Something That's Going to Explode" Kenny Said

"You Gotta get a hold of yourself. This a Crew here.." Chuck Said. I Watched as The Two Became Face-To-Face

"This Ain't Shit"

"This-"

"Yo, Keep Screaming like that Your Gonna get your Face Chewed Off" We Heard From Up The Bridge. We All Looked Up to See Two People Standing Up There, One Was a Man and The other Was A Woman With Black Hair The Same as The Man...

"Are You Guys Gonna Be Trouble? Because We Could've just kept Walking" The Woman Asked

"No Were Friendly" Lee Spoke Out "Put Your Hands Down Ken"

"That's What Everybody Says" The Woman Answered Back

"We Know"

"Let's Give these Guys A Break" I Heard the Man Reason

"We'll See"

"You Guys Got a Problem With Your Train?" The Man Asked

"Your Standing Right In Front of it" Kenny Answered

"Dude, It's a Wreck It's Not so Bad from Up Here" The Man Said "Send Your Buddy Up to Have a Look"

"If Anything Goes Sideways Up There, We Won't let them Escape" Kenny Said. I Watched as Lee Went to the Ladder

"If I Come Up There, You Guys Better Not Be Murderer or Thieves" Lee Warned

"I Guess You'll Have to Find Out" The Woman Said Back Before Lee Started Climbing

"Look, Alex I Seriously Need to Talk to You" Ben Pleaded For Me

"Look, Today is Certainly Not The Day, I Told You, I'm Not Talking to you, Just Leave Me Alone!" I Pleaded Walking Away From Him

"But-"

"Just Leave Her Be, Son She's Been Having a Stressful Day, Give Her Some Time"Chuck Reasoned For Ben

"Yeah We've All had a Stressful Day..." Kenny Trailed. Ben Sighed and Shook His Head in Shame

I turned to See Lee and Clementine Climb Back Down With the Man and Woman

"Guys, This Is Omid and Christa" Lee Introduced The Two. We All Just Looked at the Two

"Not Big On Welcomes..." Omid Said Awkwardly

"Like I Said, We Could Use Some Good People" Lee Said

"We Just Wanted to Say Hi and Say your Train Is Pretty Cool" Omid Said. I Side Smiled at Him, Thinking He was a Cool Guy

"But Were Not Looking For Charity" Christa Spoke Up

"We Could Help You Guys Though, Maybe...Hi Uh Again" Omid said Awkwardly

"The Plan is to Cut that Tanker Down and Be on Our Way" Lee Explained

"Seems Like Plan Enough To Me" Kenny Agreed

"You Want to Start in on that Tanker?" Omid Asked Lee

"I'll get to know the Girls for a Minute, If You Don't Mind" Christa Suggested

"And Why Don't I Show You How this Thing Works, in case something happens" Kenny Suggested to Omid

"Really Ken?"

"It's Probably for the Best." Kenny Said Still in his His Depressed Mode "Someone Might Wanna have a look inside that station back there, too"

"Sounds Great. Let's Do This Thing" Omid Said In an Optimistic Tone

"Why Don't We Sit Over Here" Christa Said Escorting Us to a Spot on the Ground "So Tell Me About Yourself"

"Well I'm Alex And Your Probably Know this is Clementine, We Were Friends Way Before This Thing Started, Met Lee and Started to Survive With Others on Our Way But...It Didn't Work Out, I Guess" I Explained Sadly. Christa Gave me a Sympathetic look

"Wow You Must Have Been through Some Rough Days" Christa Asked

"You Have No Idea..." I Said.

"So How Are Ya'll During Your Struggle?" Christa Asked

"It Was Okay I Guess, Lot's Of Losses, Betrayal, Lot of things happened" I Answered

"I Learned to Use a Gun" Clementine Spoke Up

"You Were?!" Christa Asked

"Yeah, Lee Taught Me" Clementine Answered

"Of Course He Did..."

"So What's The Story Between You and Omid?" I Asked

"Nothing Much, On a Road Trip Until We Got Attacked and Survived From There" Christa Answered

"Must Be Tough?"

"You Bet"

I Watched as Lee Walked Up to Us "Hey Girls, How Ya Doing Alex?" I Sighed and Shrugged. Lee Gave me a Look Before Making a Conversation With Christa, I Ignored Them as I Started Thinking About Ben...

"So Who's That Guy You've Been Gawking At?" Christa Asked Me Taking Me Out of My Thoughts. I Shook My Head And Looked At Ben

"It's Just, This Guy I've Just Started Dating For Half a Day, His Name is Ben, Ben, Ben Paul" I Answered

"Ooh Romance..." Christa Smirked

"But We Broke Up When I Found Out Some...Things About Him and Felt Like I Couldn't Trust Him, So I Ended it With Him But Part of Me Feels Bad About Breaking Up With Him, Wanting to Get Back Together With Him But The Other's Like Get Over Him, He Stole From Us" I Confessed

"Well You Know What They Always Say, Follow Your Heart" Christa Confided. I Nodded

"I Guess, But Right Now I'm Having a Bad Day..." I Looked Down

"Don't Think Anyone Else Isn't Suffering Too, Were All Having a Bad Day..."

"Alex Lee's Going Over to the Station Wanna Come?" Clementine Asked. I Shook My Head "Okay See ya When We Come Back" Clementine Then Came Running After Lee

Me and Christa Chatted For Awhile Until She Went Inside the Station...

"Alex" I Heard Ben

"Ben..."

"Look I Know But Hear Me Out, Okay? I Really, Really, Really Like You, I Do. I Only Did those Things Because they Said they Had My Other Friends, It Was Way Before We Began Dating, Of Course And I Still Felt Vulnerable, Un Welcomed In the Group, So I Started Handing them Our Supplies But Everything Soon Changed When They Lied About Knowing Where My Friends Were, They Threatened to Kill Me, You and The Rest Of Us If I Stopped Giving them What They Needed, I Never Ment to Hurt You In Anyway, If I Could Go Back In Time, I Would, And Asked You Out Sooner and Never Made a Deal With Them Bastards, All I'm Saying Is, Your My Only Hope and I'm Trying to Make Myself Around Here, Just Please Think About it Okay? Please..." Ben Explained Before Walking Off as I Watched Him, Thinking About the Words He Said...

"Back" Christa Greeted as She Sat Next To Me and Clementine Eventually Behind

"Great" I Said Before I Looked Up to See The Gasoline Truck Move A Little

"God Your a Real Son of A Bitch Aren't Ya?" I Heard Omid Complain

"Shut Up and Start Cutting"

"Guys!...They're Something Coming!" Ben Called Out on the Train

"WHAT THE WHAT!"

"WE GOTTA GO!" Ben Shouted Running

"Fuck! Omid! Cut! Cut!" Lee Ordered as I Took Clementine and We Ran Inside the Boxcar

"Kenny Go!" Lee Yelled Out as Kenny Started the Train

**Lee's POV**

I Ran to the Other Side of the Bridge

"We Gotta Jump!"

"What No Way!" I Sighed and Pushed Omid As He Fell of Landing on the Ground As I Jumped Successfully on the Roof and Into the Boxcar, As The Two Ran By, I Picked Up Omid First...

"No! Her Not Me!" Omid Exclaimed "CHRISTA NO!" Christa Was Now Out of View "You Piece of Shit! She's A Woman! Don't You Know-"

I Watched as Christa Ran Back Up and Into the Boxcar

"Baby. It's Okay, Honey I'm Okay" Christa Reassured as She Breathed Out

I Got Up and Looked out the Boxcar to see The Walkers Still Waking After Us but They Were Too Far to Catch Us

"That...Was A LOT of them" Omid said as Clementine and Alex Walked In.

"Are You Hurt...?" Clementine Asked

"No, We're Okay" I Answered

"Speak For Yourself, My Leg is Fucked!" Omid Exclaimed

"We're Fine Clementine Were Fine..." Christa Reassured

**Back on the Tracks...**

**Alexander's POV**

"Hey Lee-" I Walked into the Main Car But Stopped When I Saw Kenny and Lee Holding Clementine's Talkie...Uh Oh

"Alex, Please Don't Tell Me You've Been Talking to this Person..." Lee Asked. I Gave a Nervous Smile

"I Might Have Said a FEW Words to Him..." I Answered Nervously Looking at the Look on Kenny and Lee's Face

"ALEX!"


	9. Around Every Corner Part 1

_Episode 4: Around Every Corner Part 1_

**Alexander's POV**

_Out of The Train and Off Walking in the Streets We Go...Lee Seems Pretty Upset At Me About the Talkie But He Can't Be Mad At Me Forever...Ben Seems to Soften His Mood Up As He and I Were On Talking Terms, JUST Talking Terms, I'm Still Pissed at What He Caused But What He Said When Lee Was Getting the Tank Off The Bridge...Half Of Me Forgave Him But Half of Me Wishes Banish Him From My Life...So Yeah Me and Ben Are Talking Until I Felt I Could Trust Him, But What I Really Wanted Was to get Back together With Him...With Clementine She Seems Worried That Lee is Keeping Her Talkie, I Really Hope She Found Her Family, And Mine That's What She Said, But Right Now Lee's Ordering Me to Keep Her Away from the Talkie and Think of an Excuse if She Even Talks about the Talkie...With Kenny He Seems to Be Leading Us, But I Also Worry For Him And He Still Seems Depressed, After Loosing His Whole Family,That's Rough...With Chuck He Seems to Be His Normal Self, I Guess We Even Bonded a Little While on the Train...With Christa, She Seems To Like Me I Guess, Were on Good Terms, We Shared Life Stories and Her and Omid Looked Cute Together...Now With Omid, He is SO Optimistic, And Funny, Never Knew He Was Into Southern History Like My Mother Is...Anyways We Bonded Too..._

"How's Omid" Lee Asked Christa Who Was Walking Ahead of Us

"His Leg's Pretty Bad" Christa Answered

"I'm Fine" Omid Answered

"You're Not Fine, You Need to Rest, HE Needs to Rest" Christa said

"Kenny, How Much Farther to the River Front?" Lee Asked

"Should be just a Few More Blocks Up Ahead" Kenny Answered

"And there'll be Boats there?" Christa Asked

"There Sure as Hell Better Be" Lee Said

"There'll Be Boats. Have to Be. Have to Be" Kenny said

"It's Going to Be Okay. Kenny Knows What He's Doing" Ben Reassured. I Looked Up At Him. We Stopped as We Heard a Bell Toll and Looked Up to See a Bell Tool...

"What The Hell..."

"Maybe This City Was Not So Dead After All..."

"Keep Moving, No One's Ringing that Bell. It's Automatic, on a Timer" Kenny Explained

"What Kind of Church Bell Goes off at Twenty Past The Hour?" Lee Asked. We All Just Looked Around

"Someone's Up There!" Lee Exclaimed as We Looked Up to See...No One

"Are You Sure" Ben Asked "I Don't See Anything"

"Hey! Hey Up There!" Lee Yelled Out

"Damn It Lee! Keep Quiet!" Christa Scolded "You're Gonna-" We All Paid Our Attention to the Talkie as Someone's Voice Came Out

"If I Were You, I'd Get off the Street. Now." We Heard The Voice Warn

"I Thought You Said that Thing Didn't Work"

"Who is this? Is that you up in the Bell Tower?" Lee Asked into the Talkie. I Felt Ben's Grip On Me, As He Held My Hand, I Looked Up At Him as He Gave Me a Nervous Smile. I Rolled My Eyes, Not Letting it Bother Me

"What the Hell Was That? Is Someone Trying to Fuck With Us?" Omid Asked

"Sounded More Like a Warning" Ben Said

"Ask Not For Whom the Bell Tolls..." Chuck Said, My Eyes Widen, Knowing What He Was Saying, The Bell Was For the...Walkers!

"What Are You Yammerin'on about? Kenny Asked Before He Turned to See a Bunch Of Walkers Coming our Way

"It Tolls For Thee..." Walkers, Walkers, Were Everywhere...

"Everybody, RUN!" Lee Ordered Out Loud as We All Ran...

Off With Clementine, I Ran Finding a Way Out Of This Herd

"AAHHH!" I Screamed as One of the Walkers Caught My Foot And I Landed on the Black Hard Ground, I Moved and Struggled With My Feet Trying to Get it Away

"Alex! Someone Help Her!" Clementine Yelled Out.

"BEN!" I Yelled Out For His Attention, He Turned to Me as Soon As I Got His Attention and Came Running For The Walker and Did the Same Like Did With the Walker at the Motel...And Carried Me Bridal Style Joining Clementine, I Panicked as We Were Now Surrounded By Walkers and Ben Put Me Down...

"BEN!" Clementine Yelled Out For His Rescue, I Looked Over at Ben Seeing What He Was Gonna Do...But He Ran Away Leaving Me and Clementine

Oh So He Can Kick a Walker Away But Runs Away When More Walkers Come His Way...Jerk...

I Held Onto Clementine as She Breathing Nervously and Panicking As The Walkers Were Getting Closer...Shit...Someone Help Us!

"AH!" Clementine Yelped as One of The Walkers Came Really Close to U, Launching For Us Until Chuck Putted it With His Shovel as Lee Joined Us, Clementine Hugged Lee Before He Came For Me and We Hugged Warmly Until He Decided to Carry Me Up Bridal Style

"Get Them the Hell Outta Here! I'll Catch Up With Ya!" Chuck Ordered. Lee Gave Him One Last Look Before Running Off...

"Move Your Asses! River's Street Right Up Ahead!" Kenny Exclaimed to Us

"That's Not All..." We All Looked Ahead to See More Walkers Up Ahead, Shit!

"Not More..." I Complained Clutching Onto Lee's Neck

"Oh Give Me a Fucking Break!" Kenny Complained Taking the Words Right Outta My Mouth

"Wait, Where The Hell Is Chuck?" Christa Asked, We All Looked Behind Us To See Chuck Still Fighting Off The Walkers...

"Shit! He's In Trouble We Gotta Help Him!" Omid Suggested as More Walkers Came Walking Up To Us

"There's No Time! We've Gotta Go, Now!" Kenny Exclaimed

"I'll Be Fine! Just Go!" Chuck Exclaimed/Reassured as He Putted The Walkers. Following His Advice We All Ran With Lee Still Carrying Me...

**Safe and Sound...**

We All Ran Inside A Gate Running Away From The Walkers as Omid Fell As We Entered and Lee Put Me Gently Down Before Closing the Gate Back

Noticing Omid's Fall, I Went Over to One of His Side's

"You Okay?" Lee Asked

"Ugh.." Omid Started Before Sitting Up "Yeah"

"You've Opened Up Your Wound Your Bleeding!' Christa Examined "Shit That's Gonna Get Infected We Gotta Get Him Inside, Clean Him Up!"

"Kenny's Hows that Door Coming?" Lee Asked

"I'm Working On It, I'm Working on it!" Kenny Answered Back

"Well Work Faster Would You?" Christa said Back "Won't Be Long Before Those Things Outside Know Where We Went, You Know they can Smell Blood!"

"Lady I Ain't the One Who's Bleeding!" Kenny Said Back, As I Looked Between Christa and Kenny...

"Let Me See If I Can Find a Way In" Lee Suggested Before Walking Over to Clementine

"Are You Sure Your Okay Omid?" I Asked Looking at His Leg, Damn That Had to Hurt...

"Yes Alex! Again and Again and Again, I'm Fine!" Omid Reassured "Can You Guys Stop Asking That For One Fucking Minute!"

"Sorry I Didn't Mean.." I Trailed off, Offended

"It's Okay Alex, I Believe He Is Not Fine Either, But If He Says He's Fine, Which is Foolishness, Then Let that Be"Christa Reassured Me. I Nodded as Clementine Walked Over, Sitting Next to Christa.

"Are You Okay Alex With You And...Ben" Lee Asked. I Shrugged Looking At Ben, How Can He Say He's My First Priority When He Left Me and Clementine to Be Eaten Out There, Never Should Have Gaven Him a Second Chance...

"It's Alright, I Guess Me And Ben Were Never Meant to Be, I Guess" I Said Sadly. Although Part of Me Wanted to Get Back together With Him, I'm Following My Heart and It Keeps Beating...Ben...Ben...Ben...Ben...Ben...Ben, Is All I Hear and Feel From My Heart...

"Okay, I'm Glad I Caught You Guys When I Did, Don't Know What I Would Do If I Lost One of You Guys Or BOTH...I Would Just..." Lee Said Sadly Looking Down

"It's Alright, Lee. You Protected Us, That's What At least Matters, Thanks...Dad" I Side Smiled. Lee Eyes Widen Before Smiling Back And Walking Over to Omid and Christa

"How's He Looking" Lee Asked Christa

"I'm Alright" Omid Answered

"You're Not All Right You've Re-Opened Your Wound, You're Loosing Your Blood, God Only Knows What Might have Gotten in there. It Could Be Infected. It Could be-"

"No Offense But You Really Need to Work On Your Bedside Manner" Omid Said

"She's Just Worried About You Man, Don't Worry We're Gonna get You Fixed Up In No Time, Just as Soon as Were Inside" Lee Reassured "Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Man" Omid said Back

"Please Go and Help Kenny, We Need to Get Inside NOW!" Christa Demanded

"Alright, I'm On It, Just Sit Tight" Lee Said

"Hey, I'm Not Going Anywhere" Omid Joked...

**Minutes Later...**

"I've Already Tried it Already Tried that Already, It's Locked Too" Ben Said As Lee and Kenny Landed on the Doggy Door

"Who The Hell Ever Heard of a Locked Doggy Door?" Kenny Asked

"I Have. My Neighbor Had one Just Like That. It's Radio-Controlled, The Dog Wears a Collar with a Chip in it so the door only opens when the dog get's close to it" Omid Answered

"Well Shit Everyday's a School Day"

"Alright, So?...Where's the Dog?" Ben Asked As Lee Turned To Look In Another Direction...

I Sighed and Got Up From Omid's Side to Walk Over to Ben Who Was By the Windows

"What's Up Jerk" I Greeted Crossing My Arms as He Turned to Face Me

"Oh Shit, Alex, I'm Really Sorry What Happened Back There, I Truly Am! I Still Have Feelings For You-"

"That's What You Always Have to Say to Make Me Forgive You, Do You Ever Think What I Wanted to Say, Or How I Felt, You Always Suffocate Me With Your Feelings and To Tell You The Truth I'm Sick Of It, I Know You Like Me But It's Gonna Help Your Chance Of Getting Back Together With Me" I Confessed. Ben Sighed and Looked Down

"I'm Sorry, Okay? Look I Am Trying to Find a Place In This Group But Everything I Touch Or Do, It Gets Destroyed, Like I Did to this Group...Man I'm So Stupid, I Wish Lee, Mark and Kenny Would've Just Left Me Back In The Woods With The Walkers, I Wish I Was Dead..." I Gave Him a Look Of Sorrow As I Heard the Words He Was Saying "I Feel Like I'm Worthless In This Group, I Told Lee And Eventually Kenny Will Know Too, If I'm Still Alive...I Just Wish I Could At Least Did Something That Helped And Didn't Get Ruined..."

"Look Ben, I'm Sorry What You've Been Through, I Am, Really Am. And Part Of Me Regrets Breaking Up With You But Part Of Me, Will Feel Like You Might Do Something Like This Again, I Can't Be With Somebody Like That.." Ben Nodded "But I'm Gonna Give You Another Chance" Ben Looked Up As I Saw Happiness In His Eyes As He Put His Arm Around My Waist, Pulling Me Closer and Giving Me a Passionate Kiss...Wow, Was All I Could Think During The Kiss, It Felt Right, It Felt Like Sparks Went Through, It Felt Like He Did Really Care For Me All Along, Not Like Kevin, Kevin Never Kissed Me Like This, It Was always Just a Peck and We Never Even Hang Or Go Out a Lot But With Ben...He's Like a Lee, A Best Friend and Lover To Me...

"Wow..." I Said After We Pulled Apart, Ben Smirked "Well You Did Do Something Right..."

"Really What's That?"

"You Found Me..." I Smiled as We Hugged

"Okay That's Enough You Two" Kenny Said. We Looked At Kenny "Lee's Found Something.." We Both Walked Over to Lee Who was Shoveling Out Dirt In a Grave...As We Saw a Collar Inside..

"Nothing. Clem Go Sit With Christa and Omid, Okay?" Lee Ordered

"But I Want to-"

"Just Do What I Say, Okay?" Lee Said Back Before Clementine Walked Back Over to Christa and Omid "You Should Go With Them Too, I Don't Want This to Haunt You In Your Sleep, Alex" I Nodded before Going Over to Sit With Christa, Omid and Clem...

I Held My Chest As Lee Was Yanking The Collar off of the Body and The Dog's Head Fell Down, Disgustingly...

"Okay That Is Not Cool.." Ben Exclaimed As We All Reacted And As Christa Puked

"Are You Okay?" I Asked Christa Who Stood Back Up

"I'm Fine Honey, It's Just The Smell" Christa Answered

"Are You Sure You-"

"I Said I'm Fine Okay" Christa Said Back As We Faced Lee...

"Yes! GodDamn!" Kenny Exclaimed in Happiness As Lee Unlocked The Doggy Door, I Ran Over to The Doggy Door as Clementine Followed Behind

"You See Anything In There?" Ben Asked as Lee Looked Inside

"No. Looks Like it's been Empty A While" Lee Answered Getting Back Up

"Whatever You're Gonna Do, Do It Fast..." Christa Warned As We Heard Walkers Near Us

"Okay let Me See If I Can Reach Up In There..." Lee Said before Putting His Arm Inside

"Be Careful Man" Ben Said

"It's No Good. I Can't Get it" Lee Said As He Got Back Up

"Here, Let Me Try. I Think I Can-" I Looked Down to See Clem Already Crawling Inside The Door, My Eyes Widen in Worry As We Heard Nothing and She Didn't Come Out Yet..If I Lost Her, It Would Haunt Me EveryDay...

"Clem What Do You See In There?" Lee Asked As We All Looked In Worry...

"Ta-Da" Clementine Exclaimed As She Walked Out, I Sighed In Relief

"Good Job, Clem" Lee Praised

"Yeah Way To Go" Ben Cheered

"You Were Awesome" I Cheered

"I Did Good Right?"

"Yes You Did. You Did Good Clem"

"Can We Maybe Have this Conversation Inside? My Leg's Starting to Hurt Like Hell" Omid Got Up

"Look's Okay From Here, Everybody In" Kenny Said.

"Ladies First..." Ben Teased As I Smiled at Him Before Entering...


	10. Around Every Corner Part 2

_Episode 4: Around Every Corner Part 2_

**Lee's POV...**

I Looked Around The Place As Christa Helped Omid Over to a Couch

"Argh!" Omid Yelped in Pain

"Sorry! Sorry!" Christa Apologized

"No. It's Okay. I'm Good. Feel Better Already Being off My Feet. Thanks, Babe" Omid Thanked as We Kept Looking Around As Clementine Looked Around Also and Alex Was Accompanying Ben

"So When Were You Gonna Tell Us About The Radio?" Christa Asked Joining Me and Kenny

"Tell You What?!" Kenny Spoke Up, Annoyed

"That's It Working"Christa Answered "That's it Someone Else on the End of that That Thing. You Didn't Think That Might Have Been Worth Sharing With The Rest of Us. Well...?"

"I Was Gonna Tell You Kenny and I Only Found Out Yesterday" I Said Truthfully

"So Both of You Were Keeping it From the Rest Of Us? Great." Christa Said

"Who Gives a Shit Damn About the Radio? I'm More Worried About Whoever it was out there ringing that bell and bringing the Dead down on top of us! It's Like They Didn't want us to make it to the River" Kenny Explained

"What Makes You Think It's Not the Same Person? Whoever Was On The Radio Was Close Enough to see us in the street" Christa Spoke Up "And We Didn't See Anyone Else Other than the Guy in the Bell Tower"

"Because that doesn't make a lick of Damn Sense! Why Would They Bring out the Dead like that and then Try to Warn us About it?" Kenny Asked

"How Much Sense Does Anything make anymore? In Case You Haven't Noticed There's A lot of Twisted Folks out there these Days At Least the Dead Don't Play Games With You" Christa Said

"Whoever that was on the Radio, I Think they were trying to help us. They Did Warn, Didn't They?" I Asked

"Maybe You're Right. But Whoever it was, They're Watching Us, Following Us, And they Don't Want us to Know who they are. I Can't think of any explanation for that, that would make me feel Better. Can You?" I Looked At Kenny But Back At Christa

"I Think We Could All Use Some time to Rest Up and Gather Our Thoughts, Kenny. At Least Until Those Walkers Outside Wander off and Omid's Feeling Better" Kenny Smiled

"He'd Best Feel Better Quick, I Ain't Gonna Wait Around too Long"

"This Place Seems Secure At Least" Ben Walked Inside the Living Room With Alex Watching Clementine

"I'll Feel Better When I Know that For Sure. We Need to Check The WHOLE House" Christa Demanded

"Alright Fine. You and Me'll Take the Upstairs" Kenny Ordered Ben And Him "Lee, You've Got Down Here. Make Sure You Check Every Door, Understand" I Nodded

"Okay" I Answered Before Kenny Walked Off With Ben Behind

"Can I Help? What if there's another Locked Door?" Clementine Asked

"I Think You've Been Helpful Enough For One Day, Kiddo. Why Don't You Mess With Alex For a bit or See if Christa and Omid Need Anything?" I Suggested "Okay?"

"Okay" Clementine Said Sadly Before Walking Back Over to Alex, Christa and Omid...

**Alexander's POV**

"I Really Hope He Makes it" I Said Looking at Omid

"He WILL" Christa Said Back. I Nodded

"Alex, Why Won't Lee Let Me Help Him?" Clementine Asked

"Cause His Priority Is Too Keep You and Me Safe, You Just Sit Back and Watch Lee Get Us Through This, Hopefully" I Answered. Omid Smiled

"You Seem Like a Soft One..." Omid Joked. I Gave Him a Confused Look

"What't that Supposed to Mean?"

"I Think What He's Saying Is, He Thinks Your a Good Girl With No Bad Side" Christa Answered

"You Mean? You Think I Have No Girl Power, I'm 17 Of Course I Have Girl Power, I Just Don't Show It" I Answered

"I'm Not Saying That, It's Just You Seem To Scream Alot and Freeze When Near a Walker, You Have to Learn to Fight Them Off Somehow..." Omid Explained "You Can't Just Stand There Hoping Lee Will Save You Every Time.."

"He's Kind Of Right Alex" Christa Agreed

"Well I Didn't Ask For Your Guys Opinion, Anyways" I Said Before Laying Down

"So Clem, Who was on the Radio, Were You Talking to Him?" Christa Asked. Clementine Looked Down

"Like it's Any of Your Business" I Said Back

"Hey I'm Just Trying to Figure Out Why He Rang The Bell Earlier..." I Rolled My Eyes Before Christa Narrowed Her Eyes At Me "Have You Been Talking to Him, Too?"  
"So? What If I Did? It's Not Your Business"

"What Did He Say? What Did He Want?" Christa Asked Me

"Like I Said None Of Your Business" I Said Back Annoyed

"Look Alex I'm Trying To Help You-"

"Hey Guys" Lee Greeted

"How's The House Looking?" Christa Asked

"Not Done Searching The First Floor Yet. But So Far So Good" Lee Answered

'How's that Couch Treating You, Omid? Your Leg Feeling better yet?" Lee Asked

"I'm Alright" Omid Answered With a Painful Look

"I Feel You" Lee Said Looking at The Pain in His Eyes

"Finding This House was a Hell of a Stroke Of Luck" Lee Said

"I'll Like it alot better when we know for sure it's safe" Christa said

"I'll Make Sure. But Right Now It Feels like just the Break We Needed. Maybe Our Luck's Starting to Turn Around" Lee Smiled

"I'd Like to Believe that Really, I Would" Christa Said

"What Do You Guys Think About this plan of Kenny's?" Lee Asked

"The Guy'd Loosing it, Look Lee" Christa Started "I Know He's Your Friend and all, But You Need to Be Careful. That Man is on the Edge. And I Don't Know if I Want to be around when he goes over it" Christa Warned

"Kenny's Solid. He's Just been through a Lot That's All" Lee Defended

"I Hope Your Right For All Our Sakes" Christa Said

"Sit Tight, I'll Keep Checking the First Floor to make sure it's Safe" Lee Said

"Thanks Lee" Christa Said before Going Back to Omid

"How Ya Hangin'?" Lee Asked Me

"Just Resting While You Check the Room, I Really Hope this Place is Safe" I Answered

"Okay Be Back" Lee Said Before Getting Up

I Feel Weird Being in A Home That is Not Ours, I Glanced up at the Portrait Too See A Big Happy Family, Before...Shit Happened. They Reminded So Much Of My Family...

"Jesus!" Lee Exclaimed. We All Turned to See Him infront of a Door

"What? What Happened?" Clem asked

"It's Nothing. Just...Nothing" Lee Answered as I laid my Head Back Down

"Well The Place Ain't Got Much. We Should Be Okay for Awhile, At Least Until It Quiets Down Outside" Lee EXplained

" " Christa Smiled

"Is He Okay?" Lee Said Looking Down at Omid

"Yeah,For Now. But I'm Worried his leg might've gotten infected. Don't Suppose you turned up any meds while you poking around?" Christa Asked

"Nah Just Dog Food and There's Some Whiskey in the Back" Lee Answered Before Christa Turned to Clementine

"I Was Just Asking Clementine if she knows the man on the radio is. It's Okay Honey, You Can Tell Us Who is He? What Does He Want?" Christa Asked. I Looked Up At Clementine...

"Go Ahead Clementine. Tell Us, You're Not in Any Trouble" Lee Reassured

"It's Just a Friend...I Don't Think He Wants to Hurt Us" Clem Answered

"What Has He Been Saying to You? What Have You Been saying to him?" Christa Asked

"I Told Him I Was Trying to Find My Parents, In Savannah. He Really Seems Nice, I Think He Wants to help me Find Them" Clementine Answered

"Clementine Honey, Trust Me, That's Not What He Wants, He-"

"LEE!" We Heard Ben Call Out From Upstairs "Lee You Need to Get Up Here Now" Ben Ran Down

"What's Wrong?"

"It's Kenny" Ben Answered...

**Lee's POV**

I Was Now Facing the Attic Ladder...

"Kenny Said He Thought he Heard Something Up There, Went to Go Look" Ben Explained

"He's Up There?" I Asked As I Walked Over to the Ladder

"I Can't Get Him to Come Down" Ben Said As I Gripped the Ladder

"Stay Here" I Ordered Ben Before Slowly Climbing Up...

**Attic...**

"Kenny?" I Called As I Looked Over at Him, Who Was Just Sitting There. I Got Up From the Ladder and Walked Closer To Him

"Kenny? You Okay Man?" I Asked Before Walking Over to Him and Looking At The Sight Infront In Disgust..."Oh Jesus! What The Hell is That? Oh My God..."

I Watched as The Meatless Little Boy Walker Crippled Up...Oh My God...

"Kinda Looks Like Duck Don't He?" Kenny Asked after the Walker Fell Down, Reaching His Hand Forward

"It's Just a Kid, What The Hell Happened to Him?" I Asked Looking at the Walker

"Ain't Nothing On Him. Guess He Must've Been Hiding Out Up Here. Starved to Death"

"Jesus Christ"

"I Don't Know If I Can, Lee. Couldn't Do It Before. Can't Do it Now" Kenny Said

"I Can't Ask You to Do This Man. I'll Take Care Of it. Like I did Before" I Suggested

"Are You Sure?" Kenny Looked up at Me

"I Guess We'll Find Out.." I Answered. I Walked Over to His Mattress...Poor Kid. What a Way to Live...I Walked Over to the Walker...

"Poor Kid Must Have tried to hide out here until he Starved to death. This Could Have Been Clementine and Alex If I hadn't found them when I Did" I Said to Myself. I Looked Down at the Walker

"Someone Should Put Him Out of his Misery" I Pulled Out My Wrench Before Giving Kenny a Look before turning back to The Walker "I'm Sorry" Next thing I Knew, His Head Was Smashed And Laid There Lifeless...

"We Should Bury Him" Kenny Suggested Walking Next to Me

"I'll Take Care Of It" I Said As I Picked Up The Walker ad Walking Him Down the Attic, I ignored Ben's Looks and Kept Walking Downstairs as The Others Looked At Me and the Walker With Remorse and Sorrow As I Headed Out And to the Grave

I Put the Body Down Inside the Grave and Started Shoveling In Dirt to Cover Up The Hole I Re-Digged Earlier. As I Started, I Looked Over At Clementine Who Gave the Same Look When She Saw Me Walking And Carrying The Poor Kid Out. I Looked Over At Christa Who Came Out Too With Alex Behind, They Both Gave Me The Look That Matched Clementine's...I Continued as They Walked Back In. Dirt and More Dirt Were Covered as I Can Only See The Boy's Bone Part Sticking Out...Sad...I Felt Someone Watching Me And Looked Up As I Saw A Figure Watching Me Through the Fence In Front Of Me...

"Hey! Hey!" I Called Out As The Figure Ran Off "Who are You? What The Hell Do You Want From Us!?" I Yelled

"Lee? What's Going On?" I Heard Christa Behind Me

"I Saw Someone Standing there by the Fence. Watching Us." I Answered

"A Walker?"

"No. Too Fast. Took off Like a Bat of a Hill When I First Spotted Him" I Said

"Was it a Man or a Woman?" Christa Asked

"Didn't Get a Good Look" I Answered

"What Does it Matter?" Ben Asked

"I'm Wondering if it was the same guy that's been following us. The Guy on the Radio" Christa Answered

"Kenny?" I Asked as He Walked Out

"I'm Fine" He Reassured "Just...I'm Fine. What's all the Ruckus?" Kenny Asked

"Lee Saw Someone watching us. From Outside Of the Gate" Ben Answered

'What? Who?"

"I Can't Be Sure, They Ran Off Before I Could Get a Good Look" I Answered

"I Don't Like This One Bit. Not One Bit" Ben Said Worried

"Me Either. Walkers Are One thing but the Thought of Someone out there stalking us..." Christa Agreed

"All Right That's it. We Stuck Around Here Long Enough. It's Time to get back on track. Time to get down to the River and find ourselves a Boat" Kenny Ordered

"I Don't Know if Omid's Better Yet to Move Yet" Christa said.

"Well He Better get Ready Because I'm Going down to River Street Right Now to Find A Boat" Kenny Said "And as Soon as She's Ready to Go We're Moving Out"

"We Only Checked the house to make sure it's Secure, We didn't really toss the place. We're Low On Food, Water, Meds, Ammo...We Should Make Sure There's Nothing here We Can Use Before We Move out" I Reasoned

"You Search it, If You Wanna. I'm Done With this House. We Came to this City to Find a Boat, and that's just what I'm gonna do" Kenny Determined

"Maybe it's not such a Bad Idea to check the place one more-"

"I SAID I'M DONE WITH THIS HOUSE" Kenny Exclaimed As We Looked at Him

"We Can Do Both. Ben You Take one Last Look Around the Place, Grab Anything that Looks Useful, While Me and Kenny go down to the river to go get us a Boat" I Suggested

"Wait, Can't Me and Alex Go? My Mom and Dad Can't Be Far Now, Maybe We Can Look for them on the way to the River" Clementine Suggested

"We Need to Focus on Finding a Boat Right Now. Like We Talked about on the Train, Remember?" I Reasoned

"Okay"

"Daylight's Burning. Gonna Go Grab my Grab and Then We'll Head Out" Kenny Planned

"Come On Clem, Let's Go Back Inside With Alex and See If Omid Needs Anything" Christa Suggested Before Walking Back Inside With Clementine and Kenny

"So Your Just Gonna Leave Me out on the Bench Here?" Ben Asked Feeling Left Out

"That's Not How it is, Ben. I Need you Stay Here With Alex and Keep an Eye on Clementine" I Ordered

"I Can Do That" Ben Said

"Well Just So Were Clear, While I'm Gone, Anything or Anyone tries to get inside this house, You Shoot them. Don't Even Think Twice About it. Understand?" I Said

"I've got no Problem Shooting Walkers" Ben Answered

"Did You Hear What I Said? Anything or Anyone" I Repeated. Ben Nodded "Good"

"And About Alex, We've Made Up..." I Narrowed My Eyes

"That's Good to Hear, I Guess, I Know She's 17 and Can Handle Herself But Please Keep her Out of Danger Along With Clementine" I Ordered

"Got It, Of Course Alex and Clementine are My Top Priorities..." Ben Answered Before Walking Inside...

**River East...**

"What The..." I turned around as The Stalker Grabbed My Weapon and Knocked Me Out With It, Falling to the Ground As I Slowly Looked Up to See The Stalker Walking Up to Me, Grabbing Out it's Other Tool...

"NO!" I Heard a Small Voice Call Out. I Looked Down to See Alex and Clem Behind Us

"...Clem, Alex?" I Asked in Confusion

"Please...Don't Hurt Him!" Clementine Pleaded The Hooded Stalker who Reluctantly, Backed Up Off Of Me as I Got Up and Walked Over to Clementine and Alex...

"I Tried to Stop Her But..." Alex Trailed

"You're Not From Crawford" I Heard A Girl Voice. I Looked Up At The Hooded Person As He Took Off His Hoodie and Mouth Mask To Reveal He is...A Girl...A She...

"Have You Been Following Us?" I Asked The Girl

"Following YOU?" The Girl Repeated Crossing Her Arms With a Smirk on Her Face. I Looked Behind Her to See Kenny Armed With a Gun Aiming at the Girl's Head

"Kenny, No! It's Not Our Guy!" I Stopped. I Watched as The Girl Sweeped Kenny off His Feet as His Gun Went Off and She Kicked the Gun Away

"No! He's With Us!" I Pleaded as The Girl Was About to Slash Kenny, I Watched as The Girl Looked Around, Aware of the Walker Sounds...

"Who the Hell Are You People?" The Girl Asked Looking at Us

"Everyone just Calm Down" I Reasoned

"I'll Calm Down once she tells who the fuck she is!" Kenny Said Not Taking a Liking to The Girl

"Back Off, Asshole, The Name's Molly" The Girl Introduced

"Molly. I'm Lee, This is Kenny, Clementine and Alex. We're Not looking for any trouble" I Introduced. Molly Faced the Two, Who Could Be Twins, Girls

"Hi" Clementine Greeted Friendly.

"Hey, Nice to Meet Ya" Alex Greeted Friendly. Molly Looked Between The Two Girls and Me

"You Guys Really Aren't From Crawford, Are You?" Molly Asked

"I Don't Even Know what that is" I Answered

"Everything Beyond That Barricade" Molly Gestured to The Other Side of The Street Where Walkers Were Held Up as Scarecrows Blocking the Way, I Looked Around the Place

"What the Hell Happened Here?" I Asked

"You Sure You Wanna Know?" Molly Asked. I Nodded "When Everything Started to go to Shit, Some People got together and sealed that whole neighborhood. Folks Willing to Do Anything to Stay Alive, Stop the Dead getting in. I try to Avoid 'em"

"Why?" Kenny Asked As Molly Turned to Him

"Let's Just say They have this Zero-Tolerance Policy for Anyone who Won't-or Can't live by their Rules" Molly Answered

"So How'd You Know We Weren't Them?" Kenny Questioned. Molly Shrugged Before Turning Back to Clementine and Alex

"Because There Aren't no Children In Crawford. Not Anymore" Molly Answered

"I Am Not a Kid, I'm 17!" Alex Said Back, Taken Back. Molly Smirked

"Still, You Were 16, Just Because You've Gone Up One Number Doesn't Mean You're Out of The Woods Yet, Alex..." Molly Smirked. I Looked at Alex Who Crossed Her Arms and Glared at Her

"What Do You Mean No Children? Why Not?" I Asked

"No Children, No Ederly, No one With an Advanced Medical Condition, Basically No one who might be a burden on the Community, Crawford's All About the Survival of the Fittest. That's How They Survived, While the rest of the World went to Shit Around them" Molly Answered as We Walked Up Closer to the Walkers Who Were Caught On Those Pointy Sticks...Represented as Scarecrows..

"Jesus Christ..."

"Well Just the Opposite When You think about it" Molly Said

"What Exactly Did Crawford Do With all These 'Burdens'? What Happened to them?" I Asked

"Well You Met Some of them Already" Molly Answered

"Fuck Me.."

"Yeah. Anyone who got too sick, Anyone too Old, Anyone they figured wasn't strong enough to Survive. To them those people were just mouths to feed, a drain on their precious resources" Molly Explained

"How Do You Know All of this?" I Asked

"Everyone in Savannah Knew. What was Going On Inside Crawford got passed around like a ghost story. Except this one was True" Molly Said As She Walking Back

"This Just Sick" Alex Told Me Sadly as We Walked Back, I Gave a Look of Sorrow Just thinking About it...

"Was That You at Our House This Morning? Watching Me though the Back Fence?" I Asked

"Hell No. Believe it or not, I've got better things to do with my time" Molly Answered

"Clem, Alex What The Hell Are You Doing Here? How'd You Get outta the House?" I Asked the Girls

"Omid Started Getting Really Sick, Christa and Ben Had to Take Him Upstairs. I Didn't Just want to Sit Around There, I Wanted to Come Help" Clementine Answered

"I Told You We Didn't Need Any Help" I Said. I Then Turned to Alex "And You, I Thought Ben Was Looking Out For You Too, What Happened"

"Hey We Got Bored and Clementine Begged Me to Come With Her As Ben and Christa Were Busy Nursing Omid, And to Be Honest I Wanted to Help too" Alex Answered

"Like I Said, You Guys Can't Help, It's Not Your Job, I'm Supposed to Protect You" I Said

"Look I'm 17 Years Old, I Can Do Whatever I Want, Dad..." Alex Said Back

"But in this World, Doing Whatever You Want, Leads to Trouble..." I Reasoned. Alex Scoffed and Shook her Head

"Whatever..." Alex Muttered Bitterly Before Turning Back to Molly and Kenny

"Really? Because if it Weren't for Them showing up when they Did I Would've beaten your brains out" Molly Defended, Smirking

"That's Debate-able" I Said

"Uh-huh" Molly Said

"Do You Know Who's Been Ringing Those Bells All Over Town?" I Asked

"Yeah, That Would Be Me" Molly Answered Like it was Obvious

"I Knew it! Lee! I Knew She was the One Whose Been Following Us! Fucking With Us!" Kenny Exclaimed Looking Angrily at Molly, Pointing At Her

"Get that Finger Out of my Face Grampa Before I Jam It Up Your Ass" I Heard Alex Snicker "I Haven't been Following You. I don't even know who the hell you people are" Molly Answered

"Calm Down, Kenny The Voice on the Radio Was a Guy, Remember?" I Reminisced.

"Yeah Well, Whoever You Are Ringing Those Bells this Morning Nearly Got Us Killed! Raised The Dead all Around Us" Kenny Said to Molly

"That's the Idea Genius, It's How I Get Around. I ring a bell in one neighborhood to attract the local geeks towards it, buys me sometime to scavenge the areas they Cleared Out." Molly Explained

"Smart..." I Heard Alex Compliment

"Geeks? That's What You Call Them?" Kenny Asked

"Yeah Like You Know at the Carnival. They'll Eat Anything Alive Or Dead" Molly Answered

"Like Alex Said. That's Pretty Smart With the Bells" I Complimented

"Doesn't Take much to outsmart the Dead, Bunch Of Dumb-asses. You Just Gotta Move Fast, Get in and Out Before they start to Wonder Back Again" Molly Explained "Look I'm Not Gonna Ask You People Again, You're Not From Crawford, so Who Are You? What Are You Doing Here?"

"We Came Down Here looking for a boat, hoping to get our people out of here and find someplace safe" I Answered

"Good Luck With That. Anyone with a Boat took it out of here as soon as people started eating each other. Anything that got left Behind, Crawford Stripped them For Parts. Cars too" Molly Said

"There's Gotta Be Something" Kenny Said Not Giving Up

"If There Was, You'd Think I Still Be here? I've Been Over Every Inch of this City, This Whole Place is Picked Clean" Molly Said

"God Damnit! Fuck!" Kenny Exclaimed

"Hey! Moron! You Wanna Keep You're Voice Down!?" Molly Asked Annoyed

"Shit"

"Since Your Not Getting On Any Boat, I'd Advise you folks to go back where you came from, before-" We turned to See Walkers Coming "Great. Just Great"

"Is That The-"

"The Way We Came" I Finished

"Fuck! Gunshot Must've Bought them Back" Kenny Said

"Isn't there another way back to the house?" Clementine Asked as She Held Onto Alex's Hand

"Molly is There-" I Turned to See Her Already Run Off Near an Alley...Fuck..

We Ran To Where She Was Headed and Watched Her Make her Way Up a Building...

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I Exclaimed

"I Tell You What I'm Not Doing, I'm Not Getting Eaten!" Molly Said Back

"And What About Us?"

"What About You?" Molly Asked

"Please You Can't Just Leave Us!" Clementine Piped Up

"Yeah We Started to Like You!" Alex Piped Up, As I Watched Molly Stare into Clementine's Eyes...

"Come on Make it Fast!" Molly Said Helping Up, Putting Her Hand Out, I Quickly Carried Clementine Up, Before It Was Alex's Turn Then Kenny's..

"Lee Come on!" Clementine and Alex Urged

"Come on Man, One Good Jump" Kenny Said Holding out His Hand

"Nooo! Lee!" Damn it! Kenny Really Needed to Work Out at the Gym...

I Scooted Away From the Walkers Before Getting Up and Pushing the Dumpster Off Headed for the Other Side to Other Walkers Blocking The Way...Shit...

"Come on Lee Get Your Ass Outta there!" Kenny Called Out. I Looked below to See a Sewer Hole, I Bent Down to Open it Free...

"Gah! Can't Get it Open!" I Exclaimed Pulling off the Cover

"Here Use That To Pry it Open" Molly Said Throwing her Weapon, I Quickly Grabbed It and Pryed the Cover off And Hopping In...

"LEEEEEEE!"


	11. Around Every Corner Part 3

_Episode 4: Around Every Corner Part 3_

**Alexander's POV**

"Shit! We Practically Left Lee!" Kenny Panicked As We Began Walked Back to the House

"Calm Down, I've Been in that Sewer A Few Times On My Chase, He's Gonna Be Fine, That Sewer Leads to Many Directions" Molly Reassured Waving her Arm Off

"Then Why Didn't You Hop In There Then! Saving Us all The Risk Lee Could Be In!" Kenny Exclaimed at Molly

"Kenny Calm Down! Me and Clementine Are Just as Worried as You Are, So Please Don't Take It Out On Molly, At Least She Helped You Flee Away From The Walkers" I Consoled Kenny

"Thanks Alex, But This is Between Me and Molly" Kenny Said Facing Molly

"First Off, Thanks Alex And Second Of All, Look Asshole At Least I Helped Your Other Friends Out, You Ungrateful Pig! I Could Have Ditched The Second I Laid My Eyes On You Folks, But I Kept My Instincts And Gathered a Conversation with You People and This Is How You Repay Me?" Molly Said. Kenny Sighed and Shook His Head

"Come on Girls, Let's Go" Kenny Said in His Depressed Tone Before Continuing our Walk

"I Miss Lee" Clementine Said Worriedly

"Me Too Clem, Me Too.." I Answered Back as I Held Clementine's Hand

**Back at The House...**

"Thank God Were Here...Time To Think of a Plan to get the Fuck Outta Here" Kenny Planned Before Walking Inside

"I'm Just Gonna, Check the Place Out" Molly Said before Walking inside too

"Come On Alex, Let's Look Around Too" Clementine Pulled Me As We Started Looking Around in the Back Yard.

"But Wait, We Should See How Ben, Christa and Omid Are" I Suggested As I Escorted Us Inside The House

"Hey Alex, Clementine Your Back" Ben Greeted By Hugging Clementine and Kissing My Cheek. I Smiled and Hugged Him Back

"It's So Nice To See You Too Ben" I Said Back

"Eh, Puppy Love..." I Heard Kenny Grunt as I Saw He Was In One of His Depressed States. I Looked at Him Worriedly

"Is He Okay?" I Asked Walking Over to Him

"I'm Not Sure, I Just Saw Him Like This When He Came In" Ben Answered Sadly

"Hey Molly" I Called Out As I Saw Her Looking Around in the Back

"Yeah" She Answered Walking In.

"What Are You Doing?" I Asked

"Like I Said Before Looking Around" Molly Answered

"You Seem to Be Doing More Than Just Looking Around, What Are You Trying to Find?" I Questioned Suspiciously.

"None of Business Just Be Glad You're Back Home, Safe" Molly Said Back Before Going Back to 'Looking Around'

"I Don't Trust Her, She Seems...Sneaky" Ben Said Before Sitting Down

"I Don't Know We Just Met Her, She Probably Is Just Looking Around, She Seems Really Cool too" I Said "Where's Christa and Omid?"

"Their Upstairs...Alex, It's Not Good, Omid Seems to Be Not Feeling Great" Ben Said Sadly. I Nodded As I Felt Someone Tugging On My Hand

"Let's Go, Alex, Let's Play in the Backyard!" Clementine Begged. I Smiled and Walked Out With Clementine Hot On My Tail...

**Lee's POV**

"Clementine? Alex? Alexander? Clem?" I Called Out as I Walked Inside The House With Vernon Behind Me, I Turned to See Molly in The Kitchen Looking Around

"Molly?" I Called Watching Her

"Oh Hey. You Made it Back" Molly Greeted Facing Me

"Who's This?" Vernon Asked Me, Facing Molly

"He Didn't Tell You About Me? Understandable, I Guess. I'm the one who put that beating on him when he tried to jump me back at the rive. Who's The Fossil?" Molly Asked

"Where's Clementine and Alex?" I Asked Avoiding Her Question

Well I Just Talked to The Alex Girl A While Ago But The Small One, She's Around Here Somewhere, Relax I Got Kenny, Her and The Alex Girl Back Safely Your Welcome By The Way" Molly Answered Before Stepping Up to Me

"I Believe You Have Something to Give Me?" Molly Asked Waiting While Putting her Hands On Her Hips. I Gave Her Her, Weapon as She Walked Off, Looking Cautiously Around...

"Lee Thank God Your Back" Christa Greeted While Running Downstairs

"Christa What's Wrong" I Asked Worriedly

"It's Omid. He's Gotten Worse. Much Worse" Christa Answered

"We Have a Man Wounded" I Said to Vernon

"Who's This?" Christa Asked Facing Vernon

"This is Vernon, He's A Doctor" I Answered as Christa Stepped Up to Him

"Oh Thank God"

"Could You Take a Look at him?" I Asked Vernon

"You Have to Help Us...Please" Christa Begged

"I'll See What I Can Do. Take Me To Him" Vernon Accepted...

**Upstairs...**

We Walked Inside A Bedroom to See Omid Laying on The Bed...

"Omid,Honey You're Gonna Be Alright. Lee Brought a Doctor" Christa Reassured Omid Who's Eyes Was Closed

"All Right Let's Take a Look at Him" Vernon Said Before Turning to Me "I Work Better Without an Audience, I'm Sure You Have More things of your own to Attend to." I Nodded Thinking About Clem and Alex

"Clementine...Alex? Clementine." I Called Out Searching In Every Room Until I Landed Upon a Picture Clementine Drew, It Was a Drawing...Of Me and Alex, As A Family...I Sighed before Continuing Back My Search, I Walked Inside a Bedroom, Looked Around Until I Saw Molly Looking Under a Bed

"What Are You Doing?" I Asked Walking Up to Her

"Oh You Know. Just Poking Around" Molly Answered

"You Won't Find Anything We Already Searched the Place" I Said

"You'd Be Surprised What People Miss, Trust Me I've Been Doing This for A While." Molly Said.

"Where's Clementine and Alex?" I Asked Again

"Don't Ask me, I'm Not Their Keeper" Molly Answered

"Hey! Do I Look Like I'm in the Mood To Be Jerked Around? Where Did They Go?" I Asked Again But More Firmer

"Last I Saw, They Was Downstairs with your Redneck friend and that College Kid who hangs around with them. Why Don't You Go Bug them?" Molly Answered before going back to the Bed

I Sighed and Walked Out Calling Out Clementine and Alex's Name, Damn Where Could They Be? At Least Let Me Find Alex and She'll Know Where Clementine Is...

"Clementine, Alex Come Out Please?" I Begged As I Made My Way Into The Living Room "Kenny?" I Asked as I Saw Him Chugging a Whiskey Bottle

"Oh Hey. You Made it Back. Good Job. Good Job" Kenny Praised In A Drunken State

"What The Hell Do You Think your Doing?" I Asked

"What Does it Look Like?" Kenny Asked Before Chugging Another Round Of His Whiskey

"Where'd You Get the Bottle?"

"Found it." Kenny Answered "First Good thing That's Happened Since..."

"Kenny Come on Gimme That" I Reasoned With Him As I Walked Over to Him, Trying to Take the Bottle Away "Kenny Give Me The Damn Bottle!"

"Get the Fuck Away From Me!" Kenny Exclaimed Holding Onto the Bottle Not Giving it Up

"Getting Wasted is not gonna Help Anyone" I Said

'"Yeah Well What Is? We Are Fucked!" Kenny Exclaimed "Molly Said there's not a single boat left in Savannah. No Way Out. We Got Walkers All Around Us, that Crazy Fuck on the Radio Messing with us...hell, Ain't now not the time for a Drink..." Kenny Took Another Chug. I Gave Ben a Look as He Grabbed The Offer of Having a Drink With Ben Who Eventually Denied the Offer...

"Have Either Of You Seen Clementine and Alex?" I Asked Kenny and Ben

"Damned If I Know, Gotta Be Around Here Somewhere" Kenny Answered Carelessly After Taking a Sip of his Whiskey, I Turned to Ben

"Ben I Gave You One Job When I Left Here-Take Care of Alex and Clementine. Then They Show Up Out on River Street Looking for Me? What the Hell Happened?" I Asked

"Hey Don't Turn That All On Me. Omid Took a Turn for the Worst and Christa asked me to help, I'm Sorry I'm Doing the Best I Can Here" Ben Explained "She Was Frantic and things got kind of Crazy, I Told Alex to Watch Clementine Who I Told to Stay Put, What Else Can I Do?"

"Don't Be Sorry Just Tell Me Where the Hell They Are Now." I Said Back

"I Think Clementine Went out to Play in the Backyard" Ben Answered

"On Her Own? With No-One Watching Her?!" I Asked In Disbelief

"Man Will You Get Off My Back? She's Fine Out There! I'm Definitely Sure Alex Accompanied her" Ben Said

"She Better Be Or it's your ass!" I Warned Before Walking Out to the Backyard

**Backyard...**

"Clementine! Alex! Clementine!" I Called Out

I Walked Over to A Shed "Doors Covered in Vines...I Don't think Anyone came in through there" I Said To Myself Examining the Shed's Door. I Decided to Examine the Other Spots they Could Be In, I Became Alerted When I Heard Something Thumping from the Shed. I Walked Over to the Shed and Opened And Fell to the Ground...

"Lee!" Clementine Exclaimed in Happiness Before Running Over to Me, Hugging Me

"Where's Alex?" I Asked

"Here..." I Heard a Voice Call Out as I Saw Just the Other Person I Wanted to See Walk out of the Shed "Thank God You Came!" Alex Came Running Up to Me, Hugging Me From Behind

"Hey Girls" I Greeted As I Pulled Away

"Come Look! Look What We Found!" Clementine Urged As She Walked Back Over to the Shed. I Got Up and Opened the Shed Door All The Way To See My Prayers Were Answered...

"Holy Shit" I Said In Awe As We Stared At The Boat

"Swear" Clementine Called Out. We Turned to See Kenny Behind Us...

**Back in the House...**

**Alexander's POV**

I Was Now Back In the House Waiting As Kenny and Ben Were Working on The Boat as I Told Clementine to Stay Put Upstairs and Let Her Draw A Portrait Of Me...

"Omid's Doing Okay?" Lee Asked Vernon Who Just Walked In

"As Well As Can Be Expected Under the Circumstances. I Did What I Could For Him, Cleaned Out the Wound. But He's Got a Real Infection, Running a Fever. Without Antibiotics..."

"Will You Quit Pacing? You're Making Everyone Nervous." Molly Asked Lee Annoyed

"Why Are You Even Still Here?" Christa Asked Molly

"Hey, if Your Friend really can get that Boat Working, Your Taking Me With You as Payment for saving your Asses. I Figure that's fair enough, Don't You?" Molly Answered. We Turned as Kenny And Ben Walked In

"Well?"

"You Want the Good News Or Bad News?" Kenny Asked

"Let's Get the Bad News Out of the Way First" Lee Chose

"Bad News Is She's Not Taking Us Anywhere the shape's she's in right now. Gas Tank's Empty and The Batteries Dead" Kenny Explained

"So What's the Good News?" I Asked Wanting Part in this Conversation

"That's it, That's All She Needs, Some Gas and a Battery. Other than that She's Good to Go" Kenny Answered

"Well How Are We Supposed to Get that Stuff?" Christa Asked

"Sounds Like Crawford's is the one Place that has everything we need. Maybe We Should Try There" Lee Suggested

"Now Hold On A Minute." Vernon Started Not Liking the Idea

"Surely We'll Have to Try If There Are People Left in this City Who Are Still Alive, Still Have Supplies. What Harm Can It Do to Ask?" Christa Said Supporting Lee's Choice

"Trust Me You Don't Know These People. I Do. You Showing Up With a Wounded Man? Might as Well Put a Noose Around his Neck. They Don't Exactly Welcome Children With Open Arms Either" Vernon Explained

"What The Hell Kind of Place Are We Talking about here?"

"The Worst Kind. But I Don't See What Other Choice We Have" Molly Answered

"And Just How Exactly do you figure we do this?" Kenny Asked Not Supporting Lee's Plan "Because From What I've Heard, That Place Isn't Exactly Friendly to Outsiders"

"That's Putting it Mildly"

"We Negotiate With Them Like Civilized People. We Must Have Something they'd Be Interested in Taking in Trade" I Reasoned

"Negotiate? With Crawford? Once Again I Have to Remind You, You have no idea what these people are Like!" Vernon Disagreed "They'll Take What They Want and Then Decide Whether or not to let any of you live"

"So What? No One Has Any Ideas?"

"There Might Actually Be A Way. I Know the Sewer System that Runs beneath Crawford like the back of my Hand" Vernon Said "Ya'll Wouldn't happen to have a Map by any Chance?" Vernon Asked

"Yeah, Actually..." Lee Answered Taking out a Map and Spreading it out on the Table

"Yeah I Think I Could Lead us through So We Could pass Under the Perimeter and Right into the Center, Where they keep their Supplies. We Come up Right Underneath them,take them by Surprise, Grab What we Need and get out before they even knew what hit them" Vernon Planned

"Okay, That's Not Bad. But Better" Molly Said

"I've thought about it before Just Never had the people to do it. But I Think if We All Work Together, We Could Pull it off." Vernon Said

"And What Do you Want In Return For all This Help Your Giving Us?" Kenny Asked Suspiciously

"Crawford Doesn't Just Have What You Need for Your Boat, They're also Well-Stocked with Medical Supplies. Medicine That My People Could Use, Just Like yours Could" Vernon Answered

"We Can Do This! We have to!" Christa Agreed

"So It's Decided Then Were Going to Crawford" Kenny Said

"Anyone Else Have a Problem With this Plan? Because Were Gonna Need every one of Us to pull this off" Lee Said

"Man I Don't Know" Ben Said Shaking His Head

"I Don't Know About You, Kid But I'd Rather take a Chance on doing Something Than just sitting around here waiting to Die" Kenny Said to Ben "That Boat Out There is An Answered Prayer. We Just Gotta Push A Little Bit Farther. Are You In Or Out?" I Looked at Ben As He Looked Down

"We Should Go Tonight, Under Cover of Dark. I'll Go Let My People Know, Give You all a Chance to Prepare. I'll Be Back Before Midnight" Vernon Said Before Heading Out

"Be Careful"

"That's How I'm Still Alive" Vernon Finished Before Walking Out

"I'm Going" I Walked Up To Lee. Lee Shook His Head

"No Way,You Stay Here and Watch Clementine"

"I've Watched Clementine Since Day 1, I Wanna Join And Feel Like I'm Able to Help, I Just Don't Wanna Be Some Charity Case Because You Folks Think Of Me Of Some Kind of Little, Vulnerable, Un-Helpful Girl"

"Ale-"

"Just Let Her Come, It'd be Good To Have Her Help Out" Kenny Said.

"Yeah and She Seems Cool Enough" Molly Supported

"Alright Fine" Lee Decided. I Squealed Before Leaping into Ben's Arms...

**Night...**

The Gang Were Now Gathered In The Back Yard Getting Ready For the Plan...

"Check Out What I Found Inside the Garage, Hatchet, Hacksaw, Some other Tools. Might Come In Handy For This Little Break-In" Kenny Suggested

"Nice"

"Can I Talk To You For a Minute?" Kenny Asked Lee As They Walked a Little Bit Away As Me and Clementine Stayed Close to Ben, Christa and Molly...

"Hey Ben You Seem A Bit Down, What's Up?" I Asked Going Over to Ben

"It's Just That Situation I Had With The Bandits Which Resulted in The Deaths of..You Know..." Ben Explained

"Look Kenny Needs to Know, He's All About Trust Now And I Think It's Best For Him to Find Out Now or Later Before Something Happens" I Suggested. Ben Sighed

"You're Probably Right, I'm So Glad I Have You With Me, Alex" Ben Hugged Me. I Smiled and Hugged Back As I Kissed His Cheek

"Promise Me One Thing" I Asked. Ben gave a Confused Look

"What's That?"

"Don't Ever Break My Heart Like Kevin did..." I said. Ben Smiled and Nodded

"You Got It, Princess" Ben Said As He Pecked My Lips

We All Turned to The Gate's Direction to See Vernon Walking Inside With Someone Else With Him...

"Who the Hell is This?" Kenny Asked Noticing the Woman

"This is Brie She Could Help Us" Vernon Introduced.

"Help Us How?"

"I Was a Student at Where Crawford keeps Their Supplies. I Know The Layout." Brie Answered

"With Her Help, Were In And Out Faster. Anyone Got a Problem With That?" Vernon Asked

"I Guess Not" Lee Answered

"Then What Are We Waiting For? Let's Get Moving" Molly Said As She Pulled Up Her Hoodie As We All Headed for the Gate

"Hold Up Just a Sec" We Stopped as Lee Bent Down to Clem's Level "You Ready?"

"Ready"

"Whoa Hold on a Minute Your Not Taking Her With Us. Did You Not Hear What Kind Of Place The Crawford Is. If You Take Her In There and They Find Her..." Vernon Explained

"This Little Girl's Not Just Excess Baggage. She's Gotten Us Out of a Tight Spot More Than Once" Lee Defended "She's Coming. Deal With It."

"You Heard The Man. Let's Move Out" Kenny Said Before We Were On Our Way...


	12. Around Every Corner Part 4

_Episode 4: Around Every Corner Part 4_

**Alexander's POV**

We All Nodded At Lee's Orders Before He Climbed Up The Ladder And We Waited Until it Was Clear...

"Let's Go" Lee Called Out as We Climbed Out Of the Sewer Hole, We Hid Behind Some Bushes

"Where is Everybody? There Should Be Guards Patroling" Vernon Said Confused

"What? You Disappointed?" Kenny Asked

"It's Just Strange, Is All" Vernon Answered

"I Think I See One, Over There By The Door" Christa Called Out as We Watched the Guard

"Okay Me And Kenny Will Sneak Up, Try to Take him out Quiet. The Rest of You Wait For Our Signal Then Follow Us over" Lee Planned "Everybody Got it? Okay Kenny Let's Do This Quiet. No Shooting Unless There's No Other Choice"  
"Right Behind You" I Watched As Lee Sneaked Up to the Guard As Kenny Slowly Followed Him Out, I Watched as Lee Took Out the Supposed Guard..

We Looked Around to See Spots Where Walkers Were...

"Get Inside, Fast!" Lee Ordered as We All Ran Inside

**Inside...**

We All Ran Inside As Vernon and Brie Shut the Doors Closed

"Fuck!Fuck! Do You Think They Saw Us?" Kenny Asked

"Definitely" I Answered, I Comforted Clementine As I Saw Her Tense Up a Bit, Scared

"What the Hell Happened Here?! I Thought this Place Was Supposed to Be Secure!" Christa Exclaimed Confused

"What Always Happens I Guess. In The End, The Dead Always Win"

"Oh Man We Are So Screwed..." Ben Panicked, I Held Him Back

"Ben Calm Down.." I Reassured

"No This is Good" Vernon Reassured

"What? How the Fuck Is This Good?" Lee Asked

"Before, Everyone in Crawford Was Smart and They Had Guns. Now They're Dumb and they Don't. Hey, Trying to Look on the Bright Side here" Vernon Explained

"I Agree Aslong as We Don't Let them Box Us In, We can't Still Do this. The Plan Hasn't Changed" Kenny Reassured

"The Plan Hasn't Changed? Every time the Walkers Show Up, The Plan Changes! Do You Even Know How Many of them are out there?" Ben Asked

"No. You Wanna Do a Headcount? Or Do You Do You Wanna Get What We Need And Get the Hell Out of Here?" Christa Asked

"Come On I Think I Know Which Way to head" Brie Said Before We All Followed Her But I Stayed Back and Looked at Ben

"I Got a Bad Feeling About this..."

"It's Gonna Be Okay Ben, I've Been In Many Situation With Lee and Clementine Like this Before..." I Reassured

"But I Feel Like This is Different, I Know it is..." Ben Said Before Joining The Others. I Sighed and Catched Up With them Also...

"Just Keep Moving" Molly Said to Lee As We Heard Noises Inside a Door Near Us

We All Stopped By a Door Brie Led Us to As Lee Checked Inside "Look's Good. Everybody In" Lee Called As We Entered Cautiously...

"Figures" Lee Said to Himself as He Tried to Open a Door that Had Armory Boarded On...

"Looks like they Were Using as Some Kind of Command Center" Kenny Said

"Okay So Now What? Where Do We Start Looking?" Molly Asked

"Here" We Heard Brie Said As We Walked Up to The Room's Map "Just Give Me a Sec."

"Any Idea Where We Could Find a Battery?" Lee Asked

"Maybe at the Auto Shop? There Used to Be one in the Alley Outside the Fire Escape" Vernon Explained Pointing at the Location on the Map

"Yep. It's Called Herman's You Can't Miss it" Brie Said

"Where Can We Find Some Fuel For the Boat?"

"There's a Maintenance Shed across from the Playground here, If they Were Storing Fuel that's probably Where It'll Be" Brie Pointed

"What About the Medicine?" Christa Asked

"Right Here Nurse's Station, They Were Using it as a Medical Facility" Molly Answered Pointing at the Location

"How Do You Know That?" I Looked at Molly Who Gave a Look

"Just Makes Sense, Doesn't it?" Molly Answered Nervously

"Okay I'll Make the Run to the Maintenance Shed for the Fuel" Kenny Suggested

"It'll Be Faster If I Go With You I Can Take You Right to it" Brie Advised

"I'll Come too" Ben Suggested

"No, Two People's Enough You Stay Here See If You Can use Any of those tools we bought to get that armory door open" Kenny Ordered "We Might Need to Shoot Our Way Out of Here"

"I'll Go for the Medicine" Christa Planned

"I'll Come With You, I Know what to Take" Vernon Advised

"Okay, I Guess that Leaves Me to go Find us A Battery" Lee Said

"I'll Go With You Watch Your Back" Molly Advised

"Okay We've Got a Plan. Everyone Be Careful, Stay Close to One Another. We'll All Meet Back Here. Good Luck" Lee Finished As They Went off to their Mission, I Watched As Molly Gave Lee a Look Before Going on Her Way...

"What About Me? What Can I Do?" Clementine Asked Lee

"I Need you to Stay Here With Alex and Ben and Watch Over Our Command Center. I'm Putting You In Charge of it. Okay?" Lee Ordered. Clementine Looked over At Ben

"You're Leaving Me With Ben?" Clementine Asked

"I'm Not Leaving You With Ben, I'm Leaving Him With You and Alex, Understand?" Lee Corrected

"Oh. Okay." Clementine Agreed

"Back Before You Know it" Lee Finished Before Getting Up

"You Better, I Don't Wanna Babysit" I Teased As I Walked Up to Lee

"Don't Worry, I Just Need You to Help Ben With the Door and Keep An Eye On Clementine Would Ya?" Lee Ordered. I Nodded and Walked Off...

"Hey Alex, Want Me to Draw You?" Clementine Asked. I Smiled and Nodded As I Listened to Lee and Ben's Conversation...

"Ben You Can't Tell Kenny, You'll Know What He Do Will Do To You? How Will I Ever See You Again?" I Said As Lee Walked Out of the Room...

"I Know Alex, But It's Eating Me Out Inside, I Practically Killed Katjaa and Duck, I Can't Keep a Thing Like That To Myself And Plus You'll Back Me Up When I Tell Kenny Right?" I Nodded

"Thanks Babe, I Knew I Could Count On You" Ben Thanked as He Hugged Me "You Know When We Make it Through And Live Through This, One Day I'll Get to Say Those Three Words" I Gave Him a Confused Look

"What Three Words" I Asked Crossing My Arms. Ben Blushed

"You Know, 'I Love You'." Ben Answered. My Eyes Widen...

"I Really Hope So..." I Said Back As I Kissed Him "Can I Help You Over There With That Door?" Ben Sighed Before Going Back to The Door Knob

"Yeah" Ben Answered as We Messed Around With the Knob...

"Do You Have a Bobby Pin?"

"No Way, I'm A Boy, Do You?" I Shook My Head

"I'll Go Get the Last Tool" I Said Before Walking Around Looking For The Last Tool...I Glanced Up at The Paste On The Shelf...So Much Memories...I Remember Kelly Would Always Eat The Paste When We Were in Kindergarten...Me, Bianca and Kelly Would Always Make Fun of Our Teacher, Drawing Insulting Pictures Of Her...I Just Wish I Could Go Back And Apologize To Her, Mrs. Hampson, We Gave Her So Much Crap...We Were Young and Dumb...Where Did The Time Go?

**Lee's POV**

I Dropped Into the School Hallway Escaping From The Walkers With Molly...

"Come On" I Urged Molly Looking Up At Her

"Later, Something I Gotta Do First. " Molly Said

"What?"

"Catch You Later" Molly Headed Off

"Wait! You've Still Got The Battery!" I Called Out

"Yeah I Think I'll Hold On To it, Make Sure You Don't Leave With out Me. See You Back In Class!" Molly Teased Before Vanishing Off

"Molly! God Damnit What The Hell Is She Doing?" I Sighed Before Heading Back to The Class Until I Got Stopped By...

"A Little Help Here!?" I Heard Kenny As Brie and Him, Held The Door Shut as The Walkers Were Prying In. I Quickly Obeyed And Tried to Push The Two Door Close As The Walkers Tried to Pry In "Fuck! Door Won't Close all The Way!"

"Lee Do Something!" Brie Urged. I Took My Gun Out and Shot A Walker Down And Closed The Door Quickly Shut

"We Got It!"

"Brace the Door With Something!" I Looked Down And Grabbed The Hatchet I Gave Kenny Earlier and Placed Between the Handles After Pushing the Door Fully Closed..

"Think That'll Close?"

"It Damn Better Be" Kenny Said

"There's So Many of Them..."

"You Got The Fuel!" I Exclaimed As Kenny Picked Up A Tank

"Let's Not Start High-Fiving Each Other Yet. Let's Get The Hell Back to the Classroom. Give Us a Hand with these Fuel Can, They Weigh a Goddamn ton" Kenny Said Before I Grabbed The Other Tank and Headed For The Classroom...

**Alexander's POV**

"You're Back!" I Heard Clementine Say, I Turned to See Kenny, Lee And Brie Back. I Ran Up to The,

"Yeah And We Made out Pretty Well Too" Kenny Said

"Great Work, Kenny" Ben Praised Still Messing With The Door Knob...

"How You Doing With That Door?" Kenny Asked Ben

"Not So Good" Ben Answered

"Here, Let Me Give You a Hand" Kenny Said as He Walked Over to Ben "You Get That Battery Yet?"

"Yeah Molly Has It. She Should Back Here Soon" Lee Answered

"She Better Be" I Watched as Lee Walked Over to Ben And Kenny

"...And Then We'll Be Good To Go..." I Heard Lee Reassure

"So Where's This Battery You Found?" Kenny Asked

"Molly Has it. She Ran Off to Do Something" Lee Answered

"Well She Better Bring It Back Here. I Dunno Why You Trusted that Girl With it, We Hardly Know Her" Kenny Said Not Taking a Fond Of Molly

"She Saved Your Life, Didn't She" Lee Defended

"Hmpfh Yeah But What Has She Done For Me Lately?" Kenny Asked before Going Back to The Door...

I Pulled A Gun Out Of My Shoe...Carley's Gun, I Kept It In My Shoes And Hiddened Under My Jeans, I Should've Have Used It When Me And Clementine Were Surrounded By Walkers, Stupid Me, I Guess, Didn't Know I Had a Gun At The Moment, Either Way I Still Would Be Afraid to Use it, I Hated The Sound, The Movement it Made When You Pulled The Trigger, Just Looking at it Haunted Me as Robbers And Other Bad People Use It...I Though Back to The Words Molly Said When We Met On The River Street...

_"...You Just Gotta Move Fast, Get in and Out Before they start to Wonder Back Again..."_

Was The Words That Went Through My Brain...Omid Was Right, I Was So Not A Tough Girl...How Was I Gonna Survive Through This? I Was The Total Opposite of Molly and Carley, Two Tough Girls Who Were Able to Outrun Things If They Wanted Too...

**Lee's POV**

"Jesus Christ, You Scared the Shit Outta Me, Where The Fuck Have You Been?" I Asked Molly As She Hopped Down

"Sightseeing" Molly Answered. I Gave Her A Look

"I'll Take That Battery Now" I Said

"Oh Yeah About That." Molly Looked Down. Oh Crap, Please Tell Me.."I'm Just Kidding" I Watched As She Bent Down to Her Backpack And Pulled out The Battery "Here ya Go" Molly Handed Me The Battery, I Grabbed As We Looked At Eachother Before I Looked Down At Her Hand...

"What's That?" I Asked Looking at The Picture She Was Holding

"Nothing" Molly Answered Putting The Picture Away

"You Can Quit With The Act, I Know You're From Crawford" I Said

"What? Who Told You That?" Molly Asked With a Shocked Reaction

"I Saw You On The Security Tape, Why Did You Lie to Me?" I Asked Crossing My Arms

"I Said There Were Stories About Crawford. I Never Said That's How I Knew About it. I Never Lied to You. And Even If I Did, So What? I Don't Owe You Anything" Molly Answered

"You Saved My Life and You Can't Tell Me The Truth?" I Asked

"Are We Really Gonna Do This Now?" Molly Asked

"I Guess That's Up to You"

"I Used to Live Here With My Sister. She Was Fourteen Years Old. When The Dead Started Walking and Crawford Shut itself In, It Seemed Like A Pretty Good Deal At First. We Were Safe, We had Everything We Needed to Survive" Molly Explained "Then The Rules Started Coming Down,. No-One Who Couldn't Justify Their Place, Earn Their Keep. No One Who Required Special Care." Molly Looked Down "My Sister Was Diabetic, And With Crawford's Rules that made her a Liability, I Kept her a Secret, I Kept Her Safe for as Long As I Could. But in the End, I Couldn't Protect her. That's When I Got Out. Crawford, They Always Talked About how their System Worked, How Anything Was Better than 'becoming one of them' But I Saw what they'd already become. I Just Wish I Could've Seen it before it was too late. Before They Came and Took My Sister Away." I Watched Sadly as Molly Wiped a Tear Away. Man... "This is All I Have Left Of Her..." Molly Took Out The Picture Revealing a Portrait Of Her Sister..."I Didn't Have time to take it before I Got out of Crawford, I Just Wanted it Okay?"

"It's Okay, Molly. I Understand, She's Pretty" I Sympathized, I Turned to See The Bell Toll...

"What The Hell.."

"I Think it's Our Que to Get The Hell Out of Here" I Said Before We Started Heading for the Classroom, I Became Alerted As We Heard a Creek...But Calmed Down Before Continuing Our Walk As We Got Startled By Ben...

"Oh Jesus! Shit! Ben!" I Exclaimed

"I'm Sorry, Sorry I Just Got Spooked By Those Bells And Then I Heard Someone Coming" Ben Apologized

"Did You Leave Clementine and Alex Alone?" I Asked

"No Kenny's With them, We Still Can't Open that Armory Door, He Sent Me Out to Look For Something We Can Use To Bust it Open. I Found This" Ben Explained Holding The Hatchet From The Door Handle...Oh Shit

"Uh Ben Where Did You Get That?" I Asked Making Sure He Didn't Take it From Where I Think He Did

"I just Found it, It Was Stuck in the Door Handle at the End of the Hallway back there" Ben Answered As My Eyes Widen

"Oh No..." I Turned Around to Look At The Door As It Got Pushed Open By Walkers Coming In

"Oh Shit!" I Pulled Out My Gun Aiming at The Walkers As Molly Dealt With Them, Her Style...

"Lee Shoot This Fucker!" Molly Called Out as One Walker Caught Her...I Aimed The Gun and...

"Thanks" Molly Praised Looking At Me, I Gave a Confused Look Down at My Gun

"It Wasn't Me!" I Looked Over to See Alex, Holding The Gun Up, Shaking

"Good Going Kid, Nice Shot" Molly Praised As She Ran Off Inside the Classroom

"Thanks..." Alex Said Back. I Smiled Down At Her Before We Ran Off Inside The Classroom...

"What The Fuck is Going On?" Kenny Exclaimed as We Ran Inside

"They're Coming" I Answered

"Ah Shit"

"That Oughta Hold Him" Vernon Said

"Sure But Now How Do We Get Out?" Brie Asked Holding the Door

"Through The Armory, If We Can just Get This Damn Door Open!" Kenny Said Trying to Pounce Through As I Took The Hatchet Away From Ben As He looked Down In Shame "Come On...Damn You!"

"This is My Fault...All My Fault!" Ben Panicked

"What The Hell He's Babbling About" Christa Asked. I Gave Ben a Look

"Ben, We Talked About This" I Warned Ben

"No Wait, I Wanna Know What He Meant" Christa Spoke Up "What Do You Mean This is All Your Fault?"  
"Kenny, I'm So Sorry, I'm So Sorry, Man..." Ben Started, Shit Things Were Gonna Happen...

"Kid This Ain't The Best Time" Kenny Exclaimed Still Pouncing The Door "Whatever You Did, Save it For Later"

"I Opened The Door, I Let Them In..." Ben Revealed

"Ben Shut The Fuck Up!" I Ordered

"Fuck You Lee! I Can't Do This Anymore!" Ben Exclaimed "It's Been Me All Along. Putting All Of Us In Danger. Katjaa and Duck...it was all me. It Was all Me!" Shit, Shit, Shit...

I Watched as Kenny Finally Kicked Open The Door Open...

"Wait a Minute...What Are You Saying?" Kenny Asked Ben

"It Was Me Who Made The Deal With The Bandits at the Motor Inn, Slipping them Supplies. I Thought Maybe I Could Keep them Off our Backs. When it Got Discovered, That's When They Attacked. That's When Duck..." I Held Kenny Back As He Launched For Ben and Alex Tried to Comfort Ben

"I Don't Know Why You're Comforting Him, Alex. He Killed My Family! You Bastard!" Kenny Exclaimed Madly at Ben

"Kenny Man, I Agree With You- You Should Kick His Ass! But Now's Not The Time! We Gotta Focus on getting out of here!" Lee Said

"LEE!" I Heard Alex Exclaimed in Disbelief

"You Little Pissant! You're Fucking Dead! You Hear Me!? Dead! My Wife And Child, You Got Them Both Fucking Killed!" Kenny Exclaimed Angrily at Ben

"Kenny Listen to Me! You Can Whoop his Skinny Little Ass later, But Right Now We Gotta go!" Lee Said Before Kenny Gave Up Struggling

"Nice Group You Got Here" Molly Smirked

"Not The Time, Molly!" Lee Scolded

"If This Asshole, Thinks He's Getting On My Boat After What He Did! He's Out of His Motherfucking Mind! You Hear Me Shitbird!? You Can Stay Behind And Rot!" Kenny Exclaimed at Ben

"No!" Alex Exclaimed Going on Ben's Side...

"Kenny We'll Sort This Out Later. AFTER we get out of here." Lee Reasoned "Okay?" Kenny Turned to Me.

"Ain't Nothing to Sort Out! I Just Told You How's it Gonna Be!" Kenny Exclaimed Angrily "The Boat's Not Big Enough For Both Of Us! Somebody's Gonna Get Left Behind! Might as Well Be this Piece of Shit right here!"

"Well I Vote We Leave Him. I'm Sorry Ben, I Know You Mean Well, But All I Wanna Do is get back to Omid And You Put That at Risk" Christa Voted. Alex Shook Her Head As Tears Were Coming Out

"Well Of Course I Vote to Keep Him, He's My Boyfriend For Christ Sake's! I Need Him!" Alex Voted

"Your's Don't Count Alex!" Kenny Exclaimed Angrily Back at Alex, I Glared at Him For Awhile, I Get Why He's Angry But Don't Take it out on My Girl...

"Wait, Don't I Get a Vote?" Clementine Asked

"Of Course You Do"

"Ben's Nice. He's My Friend. We Don't Leave Friends Behind. That's My Vote" Clementine Voted

"Thank You So Much Clementine" Alex Praised Hugging Clementine. I Sighed

"On Second Thought, I Think I'm Gonna abstain, Lee?" Christa Asked As Alex Looked Hopelessly at Me and I Looked at Ben

"I've Seen Enough of Crawford to Becoming like them is the Beginning of the end. I Vote Ben Stays With Us." I Voted, Alex Happily Smiled at Me. I Only Voted Because of Her, I've Seen Them Together, Alex Seems Really Happy Around Him and So Does Ben, Ben's a Good Guy, He Didn't Mean Much Harm, I Know He Does...

"What about the Rest of us? Don't We Get a Say in-" I Looked Over as a Walker Caught Brie, Biting Her and Almost Devouring Her.."AAH!"

"Brie!"

"Now Can We Go?" Molly Asked Backing Up

"Damn Right. Vernon Come On!" I Ordered Before the Rest of Us Went Inside the Amory...

"So Much for the Armory.." I Said After I Tried Pouncing it Close

"What's Left of it" Kenny Said

"A Few Rounds That's it" Christa Said Before I Pushed the Door Close

"You Didn't Close That Door Behind Us?" Kenny Asked

"I Couldn't the Lock Was Busted" I Answered

"Great Just Fucking Great...There's Gotta Be A Way Out Down Here..." Kenny Called As The Other Walked Downstairs...

"FUUUUUCCCCKKKK!" Kenny Exclaimed as I Closed The Door Shut, As Walkers Were Inside

"That's Not Gonna Hold, Everybody Back Upstairs!" I Ordered as Everyone Obeyed

"Lee Look!" Kenny Called Out Holding a Shotgun Before Throwing it to me. I Cocked it Getting Ready for the Walkers, Who Just in Time Busted the Door Open Walking In...I Shot and Shot Every Walker as I Made My Way Up the Steps, I Stumbled as My Leg Got Caught inside a Staircase...Shit...I Shot and Shot As I tried to Get My Leg Loose. Finally Loose I Stepped Up a Few Steps But Turned to See A More Set of Walkers My Way...BANG! BANG! Were The Bullets that Shot Every Single Walker As I Looked Up to Alex and Christa With Their Guns Out Before The Gang Ran Off. I Took Out My Hatchet, Slashing Every Walker I See Before Running Freely Up The Steps Joining the Gang

"Come On!" Kenny Urged As Clementine and Alex Ran Up to Me, Hugging

"It's Alright Girls I'm Fine" I Reassured

"Just Because You Were a Dick Back There Doesn't Mean I Still Don't Care For You" Alex Said. I Nodded

"Any Way Out of Here?" I Asked

"This Leads to the Roof, We Might Be able to Find a Way Down There" Christa Explained

"You Didn't Come into the town from the railroad Didn't You?" Vernon Asked

"Yeah, Why?" Kenny Asked

"Nevermind. I Can See The Sewer Where We Came in from here. I Think We Can Do This" Vernon Said

"Well What Are We Waiting For? Go! Go!" Kenny Exclaimed As We Obeyed, I Decided to Be Last to Make Sure Everyone Else Came Down Safe

"Come On Ben Let's Go!" I Ordered As The Bell Tolled, It Was So Loud Because it Was In Front of Us, I Took My Gun Out and Aimed as Ben Was Held By a Walker And Shot the Walker As They Both Went Down As Ben Held On...I Quickly Went over to Ben and Grabbed His Arm

"Hold On Ben! I Got You!" I Reassured "Ben Climb Up! Come On! You Can Do It!

"There's No Time You Have to Go. Now!" Ben Denied

"Quit Fucking Around Ben! Come On!" I Exclaimed Not Letting Him Go

"Let Go Damnit! Get Alex and Clem and The Others out Of Here!" Ben Ordered

"Lee." I Looked Up to See Kenny Standing Through The Window As He Gave Me a Look, I Looked Around to See The Walkers Coming Close...

"Lee. We Both Know. I Should've Protected Alex and Clementine More Better, Tell Alex I'll Miss Her and I'm Sorry For This, Tell Her She's In My Hear Forever,Tell Her I Might Love Her But Right Now...Let Me Go..." Ben Said Sadly. No I Couldn't Do This...I Looked Up to The Walkers Coming Really Close, Should I Drop Him or Pull Him Up...Shit...

With All My Strength I Pulled Ben Up...Not Gonna Let Alex Loose Someone She Might Love...

"Why?" Ben Asked Me

"Go! Go! Go!" I Urged Him Out of The Bell Tower and Off to the Roof We Go...


	13. Around Every Corner Part 5

_Episode 4: Around Every Corner Part 5_

**Alexander's POV**

_Man Back There Was a Close Call, Ben Almost Getting Voted Off, Walkers Invading And Kenny's Anger, I've Never Seen Kenny Like That Before...Well I Don't Blame Him, To Tell You The Truth, I Hated Ben When He Told Me The News But, I Couldn't Find Myself to Be Completely Mad at Him..._

"Christa Everything Okay?" Lee Asked as We Entered Omid's Room

"Omid..." Christa Called Out Sadly Before Going to His Side

"Clem Stay Back, Don't Get Any Closer" Lee Ordered

"I've Never Should Have Left You...I'm So Sorry" Christa Said Sadly

"Christa Get Away From Him" Vernon Ordered, I Watched as Lee Pulled Christa Back as Omid Woke Up

"Hey? Back Already?" Omid Asked in His Normal Tone. I Sighed In Relief As Omid Was Okay

"We Got You Medicine" Christa Said

"Good Feel Like I Could Use Some" Omid Accepted as Vernon Gave Him Some Pills as Me, Clementine, Kenny and Ben Walked Inside, Looking Down at Omid

"You Okay Kid? You Look Worst Than I Do" Omid Asked Noticing Ben's State, I Looked Up at Ben

"We Almost didn't Make it Outta there Because of this Asshole. Shoulda' Left Him behind when had the chance" Kenny Scolded Glaring at Ben And Looking At Lee

"Guys What The Hell Happened Out There?" Omid Asked Worried

"Let Someone Else Tell Ya, I've Got Work to Do" Kenny Said Before Walking Out

"Okay With a Little Luck you should start Feeling Better Pretty Soon. I'll Stay Here For a Few More Hours to Check On Him" Vernon Explained "Let Me Know If You Need Anything."

"Thanks Doc" Omid Thanked Before Laying Back Down

"Yes! Thank You So Much!" Christa Praised Vernon

"Maybe Now's It a Good Time For You and Me to Talk. In Private" Vernon Asked Lee As They Walked Out, I Looked Back Over At Omid

"We're So Lucky to Have Vernon" I Said as I Sat on the Other side of the Bed, Opposite of Christa.

"Yes, Very, Don't Know What I Do Without Omid..." Christa Said. I Nodded

"What Would You Do?" I Asked Curiously

"Kill Myself Or..." Christa Answered "But Let's Not Talk About That, Let's Just Praise And Be Grateful Omid Is Okay"

"I'm Gonna Go Draw" Clementine Said Before Walking Out

"Sweet Girl Isn't She?" Christa Smiled. I Nodded

"She's Like a Sister to Me, I Guess Everything We've Been through With Lee, I Guess" I Answered As I Saw Ben Walk Out "Excuse Me Christa" I Got Up and Made My Way to Ben...

"Ben" I Called Out, I Watched as He Slowly Turned to Me "What's Going On? What Did Kenny Mean By 'Leaving You When You Guys had the chance'?"

"It's...Look, Lee Saved My Ass Out in The Bell Tower, Because of YOU, That Made Me Realize How Much Lee Ment to You, And I Don't Wanna Get In The Way Of That, I Haven't Been Protecting You That Much Than I Should, I Have to Focus On Kenny Hating Me, Try to Be Useful to This Group And Being Your Boyfriend, But I Just Think We Need a Break, For Like, A Day...So I Can Think This Out, Okay?" Ben Explained. I Shook My Head as My Heart Sank...He Wasn't...

"You're Breaking Up With Me?" I Asked as Tears Roll Down My Cheek, Ben Looked At Me With Sorrow and Sadness

"For A Day, Then We'll Get Back Together, I Promise, Right Now I Just Need Space From Everybody Especially You..." Ben Corrected. I Looked Down as Ben Used His Finger to Hold My Head Back Up "...I Love You" I Nodded Before Kissing Him On The Lips, One Last Time...

"Me Too, I Love You Too..." I Said Back. Ben Nodded Before Turning Around and Walking Off As I Watched Him...

I Walked Inside A Room to Cry My Eyes Out, Not Expecting to See Lee And Clementine Who Were Across From Eachother As I Saw Clem Was Crying and Cuddling herself as Lee Watched Her With Sadness

"What's Wrong?" I Asked Going Over to Lee, Lee Sighed

"I Lied To Her, To You Girls..." Lee Answered

"What Happened?" I Repeated

"..." I Scoffed

"Fine, Don't Tell Anyways, You Know What? I'm Not in The Mood Right Now, So I'm Just Gonna Leave..." I Said Walking Out, Pissed...

**Awhile Later...**

"Who Are You! Leave Us Be!" I Exclaimed Through the Door, Trying to Kick it Open

"Bad Girl, Don't Make Me Ground You!" The Man Scolded From Outside The Door

"Leave Us Alone! Leee!" Clementine Cried

**Lee's POV**

After I Rallied off the Walker, I Picked Up Clementine's Hat That had a Little Bit Of Blood On it and Grabbed Her Talkie as I Saw a Top On The Ground, Alex Always Had This With Her...I Grabbed The Top and Kept it In My Pocket Before Holding Clementine's Hat, I Looked Down At My Wrist...No...

"No...No...oh, Fuck!" I Complained Holding My Wrist

"Lee? Lee? You Out Here?' Christa Called Out "Lee" I Looked Back Down at My Bite, Shit! No Way...

"Shit! Are You Crazy? What Are You Doing Out Here? It Ain't Safe" I Heard Kenny's Voice, I Sighed and Hid My Bite, I Couldn't let them Know, Imagine If They Knew?

"Lee, Where's Alex and Clementine? Their Not in their Room!" Omid Asked Worriedly

"Vernon Ain't In The House Either! What The Hell Is Going On!?" Kenny Asked They Walked Closer And Closer To Me

"Whose Blood Is That?" Christa Asked Me, Noticing The Hat

"It's a Walker, Fucker Jumped Me From Behind" I Answered

"So Where's Alex and Clementine?" Kenny Asked

"Clementine and Alex Are Gone, I Found Her Hat and Radio on the Ground Here, Along With Alex's Top. That's All I Found" I Answered

"There's No Chance They Just Wandered Off On Their Own?" Omid Asked Hopefully

"No. No Way" I Denied

"Then Who The Hell Took Them?" Kenny Asked Angrily

"Last Night Vernon Came to Me and Offered to Take Them With Him. Said They Be Better Off" I Said

"Son of a Bitch. I Knew We Couldn't Trust That Fucker."

"Wherever They Are. I Have to Find Them" I said

"So Alex and Clementine Were Kidnapped, We Need to Do Something! I Can't Believe This Shit! I Should've Never Spoken Those Words to Alex If I Knew This Would Happen..." Ben Panicked

"Clementine And Alex Might not Have Enough Time. We Have a Better Chance of finding her if We all Go together. Who's With Me?" I Asked

"Lee I'm Sorry We Can't it's too Risky For Us" Christa Backed Down "And I Have to Put Him First and He's Not Well Enough to go off on Some Rescue Mission"

"Christa! I'm Fine I Can-Ow!"

"He's Just Not Up to It Lee And I'm Not Leaving Him Again. I Really Am Sorry And I Hope You Find Them, Your Gonna Have to Do It Without Us"

"It's Okay I Understand"

"This Wasn't an Easy Decision Lee, I Want You to Know That" Christa Said, I Turned to Kenny

"Lee Man...You Know I Care About Clementine and Alex And I Am a Christian Man. But I Keep Asking Myself, if this was me, Asking You For Help, Asking You to Put Your Life on the Line, Would You Be there for me?" Kenny Asked "Because There've Been Plenty Of Times When You Ain't Been"

"Kenny Man I'm Begging You Here. I Can't Do This Alone. I Need Your Help. Please" I Begged

"Lee I Know You Think You and Me Might Have Been on the Same Page a Few times Lately. But the way I See it, You've never really Had My Back. Right From the Beginning You Were Never Looking Out For Me and Mine. Not When it Mattered. So Pardon Me If I'm Not Bending Over Backwards to help you and yours, Now."

"What About You Ben?" I Turned to Ben, Come On He Had to Say Yes

"Just Thinking About It And Me Being a Bomb To The Group. I...I Don't Know. Whatever You Think is Best" Ben Answered

"Clementine And Alex Are the Few Good Things About this World. They Stood Up For You in Crawford When Kenny Wanted You Gone. Don't You Think You Owe it to them to stand up for them now" I Reasoned

"Your Right. I Owe Them" Ben Agreed "I Swear Before This is Over, I'm Gonna Show I Can Do Something Right, I'll Prove it To You. You'll See, I'll Get Back together With Alex and We'll Be Happy Together, Again..." Ben Determined

"Guess it's Just You and Me. We Should Go Find Vernon. See if He Took Them" I Ordered

"Good Luck."

"Yeah To Both of You. Bring Alex and Clementine Back Safe" Omid Said

"We'll Get The Boat out Onto The River. Figure We Can Wait There Until you Get Back. Or At Least Until Nightfall" Kenny Suggested. I Gave Kenny, Christa and Omid One Last Look

"Come On Kid, Let's Go" I Said As I Walked Off With Ben Behind...


	14. Surviving Out in the Wild (Conclusion)

_It's Been Like, A Year, Getting Separated From My Group, Christa, Omid And Clementine, Loosing Them During Our Attack Of The Walkers, Now 18, Surviving In The Wild All By Myself, Scavenging People's Camps When They Were Out, Looking For Supplies Or Stealing Them, I Did All Of This For A Living, Just Trying to Survive, But In The End I Felt Lonely, Depressed And Even Tried to Attempt Suicide Before...I Lost Everything After Christa, Omid And Clementine, Loosing Lee, Kenny, Ben Who I Still Loved Very Much, I Can't Believe He Was Gone...We Were Planning On Getting Back Together But...Just Thinking About Him, Didn't Plan On Making My Depression Any Better...I've Been Missing Sleep, Almost Starving to Death And My Mental Health Wasn't Very Good, My Hair Grew Out And It Reached Aboved My Waist, Not Having Anything to wash it out with, It Became A Dirty Black Color Making it Represent As A Dirty Brunette, Which Is Really Black...I Kept The Hoodie Katjaa Gave Me In My Backpack And My Original One Inside Too As I Just Had On My Beige Tank Top Showing My Bare Shoulders And Arms...My Jeans Were Dirty As Well Fighting Off Those Walkers And Tripping In The Dirt...As My Converse Were Too...But Right Now I Felt Lost, How Did I Turn To A Normal Average Teenager With A Friendly Attitude to This Depressed, Vulnerable, Lost Girl? _

I Walked And Walked Through The Woods Hoping Someone Can See Me And Rescue Or I Can Just Stumble Upon Food And Water. I Pulled Up My Strap From My Backpack, Christa And Omid Found Me During My Time With Them...I Suddenly Looked Alarmed And Widened My Eyes As I Heard Grunts And Moans From The Things I Feared The Most...I Looked Behind Me To See A Bunch Of Walkers Walking Towards Me, Shit! I Thought I Lost Him Back There, I Started To Make A Run For It As I Heard Their Noises More Louder But Clumsy Me, Tripped On Something And Got My Jean Pant Leg Stuck One Some Tree That Fell Over on The Ground's Branch...Just Great. I Tried to Struggle As The Walkers Came Closer And Closer, I Pushed Some of The Walkers Back As I Was Still Struggling On Getting Free As I Looked At A Specific I Recognized...It Was Dad...I Felt My Eyes Burn As Hot Tears Came Out, Watching As My Dead Dad Try to Launch For Me But I Pushed Him Away Still Heartbroken...

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Was What I Heard As I Watched Every Walker Get Shot In The Head...I Looked Down To See My Dead Dad's Lifeless But Gross Dead Body On The Ground...I Can't Believe He Was Out Here This Whole Time, What About My Mom And Calvin? I Let Tears Flow Down My Cheek Just Staring At Him, Thinking About The Words He Last Said To Me...And I Didn't Have The Chance to Say It Back...But I Soon Jumped Out Of My Trance As I Felt Another Bullet Get Shoot Really Close To Me As Someone Was Trying to Shoot Me...I Looked Up Fearfully But Angrily At The Gun's Holder To See Two Blue Eyes Staring Down At Me...

"What The Fuck Man!" I Spat Out Angrily At Him As He Stared At Me Taken Back

"Nick! What The Hell Man!" I Heard A Guy Exclaim In Anger As I Watched The Guy With The Brown Hair And The Other With Blue Eyes Argue...

"I Thought She Was One of Them!" The Blue Eyed Guy Exclaimed Back At The Brunette "Cut Me Come Fucking Slack, Carver Ordered Me To Shoot If Any of The Walkers Were Near!"

"Next Time, Check Before You Fucking Shoot, You Could've Killed Her!" The Brunette Exclaimed Back Before Looking Down At Me, I Gave A Fearful Look

"Look Just Leave Me Alone, I Don't Want Any Trouble, Please" I Pleaded Still Struggling With My Pant Leg. The Brunette Gave A Wince Looking At My Leg, Before Helping Me Tugging it Free, I Watched The Brunette Freeing Me Before He Pulled Me Up On My Feet But I Soon Fell And Wince In Pain As I Felt A Sharp Stinging Pain On My Leg...I Must've Scrapped It While I Tripped...

"Shit, You Look Like You're Hurt" The Brunette Said Worriedly Before Helping Up As I Held Onto Him.

"No It's Just A Cut, I'll Be Fine" I Insisted But They Looked At Me Worriedly Before The Brunette Carried Me, Bridal Style As He Started Walking With The Green Eyed Guy With The Gun Behind...

"Where Are You Taking Me?" I Finally Asked Cutting The Tension And Silence Between Me And The Other Two. The Brunette Smiled Down At Me "Taking You To Get Cleaned Up, Of Course" The Brunette Answered. I Gave Him A Blank Look, Since When Did He Care For Me? He Barely Even Knows Me

"Sorry About My Friend Here, He's A Little Of Edge Sometimes, But He's A Really Cool And Nice Guy Once You Get to Know Him" Brunette Apologized And I Glanced Over At The Blue Eyed Guy Who Decided to Stay Quiet During The Walk "He's Been Through A Lot With His Uncle And Mom.."

"Dad?" I Asked

"Like it's Any of Your Business..." The Blue Eyed Guy Finally Spoke Up, Saying it Bitterly As He Walked Ahead Of Us...

**Complex...**

"We've Got Wounded!" The Brunette Called Out Taking Me Inside A Garage Like Room Where There Were Other People Inside, They Looked At Me With Worry Coming Over To Me As The Brunette Setted me Down On A Mattress

"What Happened? Was She Bitten?" I Heard Someone Ask, I Looked Up to See A Man With Black Hair And Tanned Skin Looking Down At Me

"No Carlos, We Need Your Help, She's Been Scraped On Her Leg, Thankfully It's Not A Big One" The Brunette Explained As The Man Who Was Supposed Carlos Went By My Side And Pulled Up My Pant Leg To See The Blood Forming Out And A Medium Cut On My Ankle..

"Can You Heal It, Doc?" I Heard A Female Voice Call Out

"Sure, I Just Need to Go Get Carver And The Medicine Supplies" Carlos Explained Before Walking Out. I Looked Around My Surroundings to See People Uncomfortably Staring At Me, I Gave An Annoyed Look

"Take A Picture It'll Last Longer" I Said Bitterly At Everyone.

"Sorry, Sweeties Were Just New At Unfamiliar Faces" A Woman Who Sat Beside Me Apologized.

"It Looks Like You've Been Through A Lot" I Heard Another Man Comment. I Shrugged, Just Really Wanting to Get Out Of Here And Never Come Back

"Don't Talk Much Huh?" The Brunette Teased As He Smirked At Me, I Rolled My Eyes At Him

"If She Doesn't Wanna Cooperate, We Could've Just Left Her" The Blue Eyed Guy Who I Suppose is Nick Said Bitterly, Looking At Me

"Well I Didn't Even Wanna Be Here Anyways, I Was Fine On My Own" I Said Back Glaring At The Guy

"Why Don't We Just Chill Alright, Look Were Sorry If We Made You Uncomfortable But Livin' Out There In The Woods, That's Like Suicide Out There, We'll Ask Carver If You Can Stay With Us Were Big On Welcoming New People" Brunette Reassured Smiling Down At Me

"Thanks, I Guess" I Said Back But More Quietly

"Welcome" The Brunette Said Back. I Watched As Carlos Came Back With Some Supplies And A Water Bottle, Aiding By My Side

"Where's Carver?" A Middle-Aged Man Asked

"He Said He'll Meet Her In The Main Room, Once I'm Done Stitching Her Up" Carlos Answered While Working On My Bruise. I Winced As I Felt A Sharp Sting "There You're All Down, Just Don't Lean On Your Right Side A lot" I Nodded As The Brunette Helped Me Up As He Walked Me to A Different Room, The Same Room We Came Through Earlier. I Looked Infront of Me to See A Man Standing In Front Of Me...

"Welcome To The Family" The Man Greeted, A Flashback Came Quickly Back As I Thought About Mark Saying to Ben. Man I Missed Them..."You Seem to Be a Reasonable Person To Let Stay, I'll Tell You What, When You Start Feeling Better, I Hope. You'll Be Assigned to Be On Watch Duty With Luke Here, Hunting With Nick, Lunch Duty With Bonnie, Barbara And Rebecca, And Clean Up Duty With Pete." The Man Ordered. Are You Kidding Me? This Is The Welcoming I Get? "If You Want to Stay In This Group, You're Gonna Have to Do Some Work Around Here, Or I'll Be Numbering Your Days, Got That Clear? Maybe You Can Start By Telling Us Your Name." I Looked Around to See People Staring Cautiously At Me.

"Alex, Alexander Crawfton" I Answered, The Man Smirked "Carver, William 'Bill' Carver But I Would Like to Be Called Carver"...


	15. Afterlife

_It's Beens Like 2 Years Now? So Much Has Passed, I Got Separated From Christa, Omid And Clementine As I Was Trying Survive With Them...I Still Miss Them, After That I Started Surviving Terribly On My Own, Almost Starving to Death, Scavenging People's Camps When They Were Out, Finding Supplies On My Walks, It Was How I Survived And Lived Until I Stumbled Upon Some New Friends, Before That I Was In A Depressed State, And Vulnerable, Lonely With No One to Hold Or Be By My Side Just Non-Stop Thinking About The People I Lost, Mostly Ben Who I Think I Love Very Much, In My Heart And Lee Who Protected As He Said His Last Words to Me 'Be Safe'...When Luke And Nick Found Me, I Felt Like No One Wanted When They Took Me to Carver's Hardware, But I Soon And Slowly Found Friends There That Were Going Through The Same Things I Was Going Through, I Found Nick Who Is Surprisingly, In My Life, Romantically Now, First We Hated Each other Then We Slowly Bonded And Connected Until We Started Gaining These Feelings Towards Each other And We Eventually, Started Going Out And Were Taking Things Slowly, As I Didn't Wanna Go Through That Same Tracks I Was With Ben, Nick Likes Me And I Do In Return That's What Matters...Ben Is Still My Heart, I Get Depressed Just Thinking About Him But I Just Have To Move On, Ben Would Have Wanted Me to Be Happy Instead Of Still Grieving Over Him, And I Am Happy, With Nick And My New Friends, I've Joined. But I've Been Most Closest With Luke And Sarah Who Reminds Me Of Clementine, They Are The Same Age But Sarah Wasn't As Adventurous Or Very Aware Around Her Surroundings As Clementine Is...During My Time At Howe's Hardware, I Was Pushed Around A Lot And Sent More Tasks And Jobs Than All The Others, Carver And I Bonded At First I Guess We Seemed To Like Each Other In A Friendly Way But He Can Be Violent And Hostile At Times When Things Don't Go His Way. During My Time There, He Helped Me More Defensive Than Carley Helped, He Taught Me to Be Tough As I Started Out As An Average Teenager With A Friendly Personality To A Lost, Vulnerable, Defenseless Girl To...This Molly/Carley Tough Chick Mixed Into One, I Was Now Fearless, Invincible, Strong And I Knew My Way Around Those Walkers Or Any Tight Spot I Would Get Into, I Learned to Stay Tough And Make Tough Decisions When I Had to, To Survive, It Was All About Surviving. Always...Then Months Later, Carver's Management Drove Me And My Friends To The Point Where We Didn't Wanna Take Any of This Anymore, So Luke And Me Decided to Make A Plan And Escape Out of Here With The Help Of Reggie Who Eventually Got Recaptured And It Was Just Me, Luke, Nick, Rebecca, Carlos, Sarah, Alvin, Pete, And Barbara, Nick's Mom. We Re-Gathered At The Parker's Run As We Planned to. We Eventually Found A Cabin And Welcomed A New Girl Inside As We Tried to Heal Her Bite, But It Was No Use...We Lost Her And Barbara...So Sad..._

**A Few Months Later...**

"Babe, Get Up" I Fluttered My Eyes Open to See Nick Was Next To Me In Bed As He Comforted, I Smiled Into His Chest As He Kissed My Forehead.

"Hey Sweetie, Did You Get Any Good Sleep?" I Asked As I Laid On Top Of Him, He Smirked But It Soon Faded

"Had This Weird Dream, Mom Was...Alive And She..." Nick Trailed Off Into Sadness, I Sighed And Leaned Up to Kiss His Cheek

"Were All Sorrowed About it, She Was A Good Woman" I Said Sadly. "Just Wish I Could've Saved Her So-"

"Don't Say That, You Left The Room Not Knowing She Would Reanimate And Attack...But We Didn't Know We Couldn't Heal Her, Let's Never Make That Mistake Again..." Nick Reassured, Rubbing My Back "You And Pete Are The Only Things I Have Left"

"I Know.." I Sighed Before Getting Up, Looking For My Shirt As I Flunged It On The Ground Last Night, Pushing My Hair My Hair Behind My Ear Doing So...I Smiled And Blushed As I Felt Arms Wrap Around My Waist And Lips On My Neck, I Playfully Rolled My Eyes As Nick Started Kissing Up And Down My Neck "Nick What Are Youi Doing?" I Asked As I Continued Looking For My Shirt

"What? Can A Boyfriend Kiss His Girlfriend's Neck?" Nick Asked Between Kisses

"Yeah But You Promised You Will Take It Slow" I Warned As I Turned to Face Him

"I Know, Luke's Still Teasing Me About Still Being A Virgin. He's Such A Dick Sometimes" Nick Smiled

"Well You're My Dick, And I'll Be Ready When I'm Ready" I Said Back Before Leaning Up to Kiss His Lips As Our Lips Moved In Sync...

* * *

"Alex! Can You Please Braid My Hair?" Sarah Asked Running Up to Me, As I Was Washing Dishes In The Kitchen. I Smiled And Nodded At Her As She Grabbed My Hand Escorting Us to The Cabin's Living Room, We Sat Down And I Started Touching Her Hair, Feeling The Silk But Kind Of Rough Strands, Clementine Had The Same Texture But Lee Cutted Some Off For Some Reason But Clementine's Was Much Curly...I Started On One Strand And Began Braiding As She Picked Up My Backpack I Left In Here And Looked Through, I Had Everything In There, To Calvin's Top to Clementine's Drawn Portrait Of Me To Everything I Kept During The Times...

"Damn It! We Almost Had An Encounter With Carver And His Men!" Pete Exclaimed As He Walked Inside With Nick And Luke Following Behind

"Well It Was Your Damn Fault For Going to Far through Those Woods, We Could've Just Stayed Here And Never Leave, Carver's Probably Hot On Our Tail Right Now!" Nick Complained Again to His Uncle As I Gave A Disapproved Look, Nick Was Always Arguing Or Complaining At His Uncle After...Barbara Passed...

"Why Don't You Shut Your Goddamn Mouth Nick!" Luke Exclaimed at Nick

"Yes Please You Don't Wanna Scare Sarah" Rebecca, Who Was Now Pregnant Joined In As She Walked Inside Hearing The Ruckus "If Carver Finds Us, We'll Escape Again, Like We Did The Last Time" I Was The Only Person Who Knew The Story Behind Rebecca's Pregnancy, She Seems to Trust Me The Most So She Opened Up to Me, Regretting Her Decision to Sleep With Carver, I Really Sorry For Her And Worried.

"She's Okay" I Spoke Up, Luke Walked Over to Me, Still Pissed Off At Nick

"Can You Please Tell Your Redneck Boyfriend Here to Stop Overreacting, You Know I Love You As A Best Friend But I'm to do Something I Swear I'll Fuckin' Regret" Luke Asked Me

"Oh I'm Her Fuckin' Boyfriend Now, I Thought I Was Your Best Friend Where's Your Fuckin' Compassion!?" Nick Exclaimed at Luke, Walking Over to Us

"Would You Both Just Shut The Fuck Up!" I Exclaimed, They All Stopped and Looked At Me "I Am Sick Of All This Fighting! Can You Guys Atleast Stop Being Idiots For One Fucking Minute And Be Grateful We Escaped Safely And Found A Cabin For Shelter?! Come On Sarah, Let's Finish This In Your Room"

"Okay" Sarah Answered As I Escorted Us To Her Room...

* * *

"Look I'm Sorry About This Morning, I Acted Like A Dick Out There, I'm Just Still Depressed Over..." Nick Sighed Sadly Before Wrapping His Arms Around Me As We Were in The Kitchen.

"It's Alright, I Forgive You" I Said Before Turning Around to Face Him And Add My Arms Around His Neck As We Leaned In to Kiss Passionatly

"You Know I Love You Right?" Nick Said Between Kissed, I Stopped And Pulled My Head Back, Shocked to Hear Those Words

"Yeah, I Love You Too" I Smiled Before Putting My Head Back In As We Continued Kissing, As The World Around Us No Longer Mattered To Us As We Kept Kissing And Embracing Each Other With Love...

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm Gonna Start Season 2 Of The Walking Dead In The Next Chapter, And Please Review About Your Thoughts On Nick And Alex For Me And The Whole Story, See Ya!**


	16. All That Remains Part 1

**Please, Please, Please Review And Tell Me What You Think, Should I Stop Or Keep Going? I Appreciate All The Views, I've Been Seeing!**

**Clementine's POV**

_I Looked Up Into The Sky As Christa And Omid Were Watching A Gas Station Nearby, Been Like 2 Years And I Lost Everyone That Was Important to Me, I Missed Lee And Alex, They Were The Only Ones Who Helped Me Through This, I Should Have Went With Alex During That Bandit Raid As We Got Seperated...I Was 8 Going on 9 to 10 Now..Time Sure Has Passed, I Guess it Was Good Having Christa And Omid Still Around, I Mean They Were Still The Only Survivors Left Besides Alex, All The Others Just...Died Or Went Away, Christa Was Now Pregnant, But I Didn't Care I Was Still Depressed...Thinking About The Moment, I Shot Lee..._

"What Do You Think?" I Heard Omid Ask As They Were Eying The Gas Station

"Omid You Can't Be Serious" Christa Said Back

"I Am" Omid Chuckled, Holding His Shot Gun

"Were NOT Doing That" Christa Said As She Got Up, Showing Her Baby Bump

"Why Not?" I Started to Join Them As They Headed For The Bathroom Doors

"Because..." I Walked Behind Them As They Continued Talking

"Come On Christa. What's Wrong With 'Omid'?" Omid Asked

"Were Not Calling Our Baby Omid, One Of You Is Enough" Christa Explained, Before Turning to Me "Clementine A Little Help Here"

"Omid The Second"

"No."

"Omid Junior?"

"No!"

"You Have to Admit It Has A Ring to it"

"What If it's A Girl?" I Finally Spoke/Asked

"Then We Name Her Christa" Omid Answered Smiling Back At Me

"But I'm Christa, I Don't Wanna Call Her Christa. That's Just Confusing" Christa Denied

"So Name Her Genevieve. I Don't Care!" Omid Suggested

"How Can You Not Care?" I Looked Around My Surroundings, This Place Seemed Dirty, Like I Am...

"Your Not Taking This Seriously" Christa Put Her Hand On Her Hips

"I Take Everything Seriously, Especially Little Omid's Future" I Heard Omid Say As I looked Around More Interestingly, I Looked Down At A Can..

"Keep Talking And Your Gonna Be Sleeping The Rain Tonight" Christa Warned Playfully As I Picked It Up, Examining it Before Dropping it Down "Remember That Time In Barstow?"

"Vegas Weekend?" I Walked Up to the Couple "Why Don't You Uh Get Cleaned up in the Girl's Room, Clem" Omid Suggested to Me

"I Hope The Sink Works In There" I Said Hopefully

"I Wouldn't Count On It, Just Be Careful And Make Sure to Keep Track Of Your Things, We'll Be Right Next Door" Omid Said

"Okay..."

**A Few Minutes In The Bathroom...**

**Clementine's POV**

I Jumped And Turned to Hear A Creek And Someone Unfamiliar Entering, I Quickly Closed The Door Behind Me And Stood On The Toilet, Waiting For The Person to Leave, I Was Shaking in Fright, Trying to Hold MY Balance As I Heard Footsteps , I Looked Between The Stall Door As I Watched The Person Take The Gun And Examine My Stuff, My Heart Sank As The Toilet's Coverseat Moved A Bit Making A Sound, I Frozed And Slowly Turned As I Heard Footsteps Coming My Way, I Watched As The Figure Stopped In Front Of The Stall I Was In!

"I See You" The Woman Said Pointing My Gun She Took At Me Through The Door Space..I Still Froze, Scared to Death "Get Outta There. You're Not Foolin' Me."

"Who Are You" I Asked The Woman Cautiously

"None Of Your Business" The Woman Answered

"Are You Gonna Hurt Me?" I Asked Scared

"Only If You're Stupid" The Woman Answered Again Before Opening Up The Stall Door, Still Pointing The Gun "Get Out Here" I Hesitantly Did What She Said, Still Scared, I Want Alex And Lee Back...Where Was Omid And Christa?

"You Got Anything On You?" The Woman Asked I Put My Hands Up In Surrender As She Was Rummaging Through My Stuff While Holding Me At Gunpoint. I Decided to Stay Silent "Come On Let's See, I Ain't Gonna Ask Again"

"No That's All I Have" I Answered

"That's It How'd You Make it this long?" The Woman Asked Continuing to Rummage Through My Stuff "I'm Serious What Else You Got?" The Woman Asked Again But More Scary As She Pointed To Gun And Cocked It Firmingly At Me

"That's it.."

"Don't Lie to Me, I'll Pop You" The Woman Threatened "Give Me What You Got" I Just Stood There Helpless "I'm Not Screwing Around! Come On!"

"I Don't Have Anything!" I Said Again

"Gimme That Hat" The Woman Ordered But I Quickly Shook My Head, This Hat Meant A Lot to Me

"..No!"

"Where'd You Get it?" I Was Quiet Thinking Of Something to Say, The Truth or Lie?

"My Dad Gave it to Me" I Answered

"Just Give it to Me!" The Woman Demanded/Repeated As I Stayed Quiet Watching Her Go Through My Stuff The Fourth Time " .Junk. Look At All This Junk. Shit. Shit And More Shit. Why You Ain't Got Nothing Good? Not Like The Last People I Got. They Had All Kinds of Good Shit. That Was A Good Catch" I Looked Over At Omid As He Entered Cautious Of The Whole Situation "You Ain't Got Nothing Good. You Just A Little Fish, You're Gonna Cry Little Fish?" I Watched As She Picked Up A Drawing "This Your Sister And Daddy? What A Bozo" I Watched In Shock And Remorse As The Woman Jumped And Shot Omid In The Chest, I Cried As Omid Dropped to The Floor, Lifeless, Looking At The Woman Who Looked As Shock as Me, Christa Busted In, Landing Upon Omid...

"I Didn't Mean to. I Didn't Mean to! I Didn't Mean-" I Looked At The Woman As Christa Shot Her In The Stomach, Slowly Sliding Down The Wall, Lifeless

"Oh..God...Omid...Omd...Oh God...Omd. Omid Can You Hear Me?" Christa Called Out Sadly As She Went Over to Omid's Side As I Sadly Watched...

**16 Months Later...**

_I Felt Alone, Helpless Walking Around The Woods, Hoping I Could Find Someone, My Arm Throbbed A Little From The Bite, Sam This Dog Gave Me, I Really Needed Someone...I Looked Around Before Crying To Myself As I Laid Next to A Rock, Almost Crying Myself to Sleep..I Lost Officially Everyone, Lee to Christa, But Part Of Me Still Has Hope For Alex But In Reality She's Probably Dead Too...And Kenny,...It's Hard For An 11 Year Old to Survive Out Alone, I'm Surprised I Made it Through With Christa And Omid..._

I Slowly Opened My Eyes As My Blur Vision Noticing Walkers Around Me, I Quickly Got Up, Walking Away From The Walkers As They Started Coming After Me, Blurness Was Covered In My Vision As I Walked Almost Running Away...

"AAAHHH!" I Screamed As The Walker Came On Me, I Pushed it Away, As It Tried Coming At Me Until It Got Sliced Of Falling Off Of Me, I Looked Around Me, Confused As Arrows Were Shotten At Other Walkers...

"I'm Out! Grab Her Let's Go!" I Heard A Man Yell, I Looked Up Through My Blurry Vision to See A Man And Another

"Come Kid! We Gotta Get!" I Heard Another Voice As I Felt Someone Carry Me off My Feet...I Felt Numb And Weak As I Was Being Carried Away...

**Alexander's POV**

"Stay Here, I'll Go See What's Up" I Ordered Before Stashing My Gun, In The Side of My Left Shoe, Pulling My Pant Leg Over it, Covering It Before Running Out, Seeing What All The Commotion About

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" I Exclaimed Angrily At Nick As His Shot Gun Was Taken Away From Pete Who Said "Hands Off The Trigger Son!" I Pushed Nick Hard As He Almost Fell On The Ground, Looking At Me Taken Back and Shocked "It's Okay When You Do It to Me, But To My Best Friend You've Messed With THe Wrong Girl!"

"Babe What Has Gotten Into You?" Nick Asked Shockingly At Me, Trying to Embrace Me For Comfort But I Pushed Him Away, Clearly Angry

"You Idiot! Lurkers From 5 Miles Probably Heard That!" Rebecca Scolded As Nick Took His Attention Off Me And Turned to Rebecca "You're The One Telling ME to Fucking Shoot Her!" I Slapped His Arm, Still Angry

"Asshole!" I Scolded Back At Him As He Glared At Me But In His Eyes I Could See He Was Deeply Saddened At Me Burst Of Anger, I Know He Really Didn't Like Me Being Angry Or Mad At Him Or Even Just A Little Sad About Him...

"Alright Everybody Just Calm Down For A Second!" Alvin Reasoned Being The Peacemaker Of The Group...

"No! How About You All Calm Down For A Fucking Minute! I Am Sick And Tired Of Us ALL Arguing Over Something Constantly Ever Since We Escaped What Happened to All The Fucking Peace We Shared? Can't You Fucking Guys See She's Just A Little Girl! Believe it Or Not, I Actually Know This Girl Very Much Actually, We've Been Through So Much Shit Together Than You Could Fucking Imagine, You Guys Are So Fucking Unpredictable!" I Exclaimed Trying to Reason For Everyone to Calm Down As Luke Approached Clementine

"I'm Not...I'm Not Working For Anyone. I Don't Know What You're Talking About. I Just Need Help" I Watch As Clementine Begged, Holding Onto Her Arm, While She Was Still Staring At Me...

"Now What The Hell's Wrong With You People!? Okay? She's Just Scared!" Luke Said Defending Clementine As I Was.

"Were All Scared Luke, Don't Act Like Were The Ones Being Irrational Cause We Don't Buy This Bullshit Story" Rebecca Reasoned As I Crossed My Arms And Glared At Her.

"Like You're Not Being One Right Now" I Said Sarcastically Back But Muttered As She Glared At Me, Probably Hearing it

"No Way She's Survived Out Here On Her Own" Nick Joined In

"You Don't Know That!" I Said Back, Fighting My Urges to Punch Someone in The Face Right Now

"Let Me Take A Look..." Carlos Said Going Over to Clementine, I Winced At The Sight Of Her Bite. I Watched Intensively As Carlos Touched It

"This Isn't How We Do Things, Man. When Your Bit You Get Put Down. End Of Story. I'm Not Going Through This Again" Nick Said, Reminiscing The Time Barbara Got Bit When We Let An Infected Person, In The Group

"No One's Suggesting That" Luke Consoled

"We Could Take Her Arm Off" I Looked Shocking At Pete As We All Did, Looking At Him Like He Was Crazy..It Worked With Reggie But Clementine, No Way, She's Going Through That Same Path Lee Went Through...

"I Know That Worked For A Cousin down in Ainsworth. We Could Try That" Pete Suggested, I Shook My Head...

"It Wont't Work, Trust Me, Even If She Is Infected, Which I'm Really Saying I'm Not, It Won't Work. I Know Things Better Than You People And I'm 19" I Said Back But Looked Down, Thinking About Lee..."Trust Me It Won't..." I Looked Back Up As I Looked At Clementine With Sorrow As She Locked Eyes With Me, I Gave Her A Weak Smile And Walked Over To Her, Responding to Her Gestures to Come Over And Talk to Her...

"Alex, Who Are These People, What Happened? I Thought You Were Dead, I'm So Glad You're Still Alive, Please Help Me, I've Been Bitten By A Dog, Can You Convince These People I'm Innocent?" Clementine Begged Me As Carlos Was Still Patching Up Her Bruise, I Sighed And Looked Over At The Others Still Arguing...

"Clementine, You Know I Believe You But Convincing Will Be Like Fixing A Bulb Light That's Already Dead, They're Pretty Out Of It, They Really Think Your Bitten, Look We All Had A Hard Time Before You Came, This Same Situation Happened Months Ago With Nick's Mom And He Seems Off Edge Than Lately Nowadays, But I'll Do The Best I Can...I Guess" I Answered As She Smiled Gratefully Up At Me...

"Who's She?" I Heard Sarah Ask, Peeping out the Door

"Sarah, What I'd Say? Stay Inside." Carlos Ordered His Daughter As She Closed The Door Back, Before Carlos Turned to Me "Alex, Please Be A Dear And Keep Sarah Company, She Really Needs You" I Hesitantly Nodded As Clementine Looked Up At Me, We Both Shared Looks And I Looked Up At Carlos...

"Can You Just Please Treat Her Gently, She's Innocent I Promise, I've Known Since I Was 13, I Know When She's Lying Or Not" I Tried to Convince, But Carlos Sighed As Rebecca And Luke Joined IN Our Conversation

"So What? Have You Seen This World Lately, Shit Happens And Memories Won't Make it Better, Alex You Know We Have to Survive And You're Basically The Reason We Escaped In The First Place, Last Thing I Remembered You Were This Tough Chick With No Soft Side, But When A Strayed Little Girl Comes Along You Suddenly Form Back Into The Teenage Girl You Were When We First Met, What The Fuck Happened?!" Rebecca Exclaimed At Me, I Rolled My Eyes At Her

"If You Weren't Pregnant, I Would've Slapped Some Sense Into You" I Threatened Approaching Her As Luke Held Me Back

"Alex! Look I'm On Your Side Too, But You Know How It Goes Now" Luke Said Making Me Face Him As We Locked Eyes With Each Other, I Scoffed, Ignoring His Gazes

"Go Ahead As You Always Do, Reason And Always Pick Their Sides" I Scoffed As I Went Back Locking Eyes With Him

"Look I'm Only Siding With You, You Know I Always Do, We Stick Together, Were Besties, I Promise, We'll Take It Easy On Her" Luke Reasoned More Gently As We Stared Into Each other's Eyes And I Couldn't Help But Crack A Smile When He Knew The Right Words to Say to Me, He Always Did Anyways When I Would Get Mad/Frustrated, He Was Like A Self-Esteem Helper And I Desperately Needed Him Around...

"Fine, You Win" I Finally Said Before Heading For The Door As...

"Hey, We'll Talk Later" Nick Reminded Me As He Grabbed My Arm, I Looked Into His Eyes, Before Nodding And Walking Inside, Messing With Sarah's Hair Again As I Depressingly Kept Thinking About Clementine And What They Were Gonna Do To Her...But What I Know Is, When We Have A Chance to Hang, We Are So Gonna Have A Lot to Talk About...


	17. All That Remains Part 2

**Alexander's POV**

"How In The Hell Do You Know This Girl?" Nick Asked Me As Me An The Other Cabin Survivors Were In The Kitchen Deciding to Have A Group Meeting About Clementine...

"Because, It's A Long Story But We Survived With This Man We Met, The Day Everything Officially Started Turning into Shit, He Decided to Protect Us And Keep Us Safe, We Met Other Survivors On The Way, But We Had Conflicts...And Our Group Started Getting Smaller And Smaller, Look What I'm Saying Is We've Been Through A Lot Back Then..." I Explained, As I Thought Back...It Just Maddened Me That These Judged Clementine So Quickly Not Knowing What Me And He Been Through...

"So Who Were These Other Survivors?" Pete Asked

"They Were..." I Sighed Sadly "Just People Who Got Lucky..." I Answered Simply, Crossing My Arms

"Well Still I Don't Fucking Trust Her, Who Gets Bit By A Dog? There Are No Dogs Miles In This Area!" Rebecca Said Still Not Believing Clementine, I Glared At Her

"Why Would She Lie?" I Asked Angrily

"Because She's A Worker Of Carver, Don't You Get it, Alex? How Can A Girl Like That Survive Out On Her Own? And Don't You Remember What Happened to Barbara? The Same Shit Could Be Happening Right Now!" Nick Asked Me, I Shook My Head At Him, Before Stepping Up to Him "First Off All, If Carver Really Was Looking for Us, He Would've Busted Through That Door With His Troops By Now And Second, I'm Sorry About Babara But Not Everyone Who Comes In Is A Fucking Bad Guy! And Third, You Guys Are Pathetic, How Can You Not Recognize A Walker's Bite? You Know What? You Guys Keep Talking I'm Leaving" I Said Before Walking Out, Not Wanting to Hear This Conversation One Bit...

I Walked Upstairs Wanting to Splash Water On My Face, Trying to Calm Down Before I Start A Tantrum In This Cabin, I Walked Into The Bathroom, Turning on the Sink Water, Splashing Some Water On My Face Thinking About How Clementine Even Came Here In The First, Maybe This Was Fate? Destiny For Me And Her to Reunite, If It Was...

I Quickly Pulled Out My Gun, Cocking it When I Heard The Doorknob, Twist And Open to Reveal...

"Whoa!" Clementine Exclaimed In Shock And Jumped Back, Noticing I Had A Gun And Was Aiming it At Her, I Put Down My Gun As She Catched Her Breath, Looking At Me Shockingly

"What Are You Doing Here? Didn't They Leave You In The Shed?" I Asked Crossing My Arms, Clementine Rolled Her Eyes As I Studied Her Face She Looked So Much Bigger And Maturer Than I Last Saw Her With Cute, Adorable Voice to Her Now Mature Voice...

"I Just Need to Fix My Arm, Like I've Been Saying it To You And Your Friends But They Won't Believe Me" Clementine Repeated, I Sighed "Look I Just Need Needles And Then I Am Out Of Here And I'll Leave You And Your Friends Be.." My Face Softened, But I Didn't Want Her to Go...

"No, Don't Go, Why Don't You Stay Here, I'll Keep You Company Along With Sarah" I Suggested, Clementine Smiled But Shook Her Head

"I Don't Know, Not Sure I'll Fit In, But It's Great Opportunity For Me to Catch Up With You...Ever Since We Last Saw Each Other, You Seem...Different" Clementine Said Examining My State...I Crossed My Arms "In A Neutral Way, I Guess" I Shook My Head And Grabbed A Needle From The Cabinet That Was Represented As A Mirror And Handed it To Her As The Doorknob Turned, I Wide Eyed At Clementine And Pushed Her In The Closet As Rebecca Came In...

"Alex? What Are You Doing Here?" Rebecca Asked, She Looked Sad And Worn Out...I Shook My Head

"I Was Just You Know Using The Bathroom" I Answered, Rebecca Sighed Before Going Over to the Sink As I Watched Her, She Seemed to Be Thinking And Fustrated

"Damn it...Just Need to Have This Baby" Rebecca Reassured Her, I Rubbed Her Back For Comfort As She Splashed Water On Her Face "Let it Be Okay And Let It Be His.." I Gave Her A Worried Look As I Knew What She Was Talking About

"It Will, God Promises, The Baby Will Be A Wonderful Baby" I Reassured Her As She Smiled Weakly At Me

"And When It Comes, You'll Be The First To Hold" Rebecca Said, I Nodded

"It'll Be My Pleasure"

"I'm Sorry For Acting Like A Bitch Out There, But You Probably Understand Your Kind Of The Peacemaker And Reasoner Of the Group" Rebecca Apologized

"Really? I Thought It Was Alvin" I Said Confused As We Both Smiled

"Cute" Rebecca Smiled

"Look, Whatever Happens I'm By Your Side" I Reassured, Rebecca Nodded Before Walking Out As I Watched After Her...

"What Was That All About?" Clementine Asked As She Walked Out of The Closet, Looking At Me

"Nothing You Should Worry About" I Answered "Now Go Before They Know Your Here" Clementine Nodded Before Headed For The Door And Then Turning to Me

"I Hope We Get A Chance to Be Like We Were When Lee And The Others Were Around, I Really Really Missed You Alex" I Smiled And Gave Her A Hug

"You Know I Do Too, Now Go" I Demanded As She Walked Out, With Eventually Me, Behind...

**Clementine's POV**

I Slashed The Walker One Final Time, Breathing In Relief As I Heard The Shed's Door Creak Open...

"Holy Shit!.." I Heard Luke Exclaimed In Awe

"What The..." I Pulled The Hammer Out Of The Walker's Head, Stumbling Back, Dropping it Down...

"How The Hell Did it Get In Here?" I Heard Someone Ask

"Little Girl's Tough As Nails" I Turned to Face The Group, Initially Looking For Alex But I Was Still Angry With The Group For Leaving Me In the Shed, Thinking I Was Bitten, And Making Me Stitch My Arm All By Myself...

"Are You All Right?" I Heard Someone Ask As I Catched My Breath, Holding Onto My Stitched Arm...

"This Shed Should Have Been Safe..." I Looked Up At the Group...

"Are You Happy? I Could've Died, You Know" I Said, I Looked Over At A Brown Haired Woman As She Bitterly Said "Well You DIDN'T." I Glared At The Woman "I Just Needed Some Help" I Reasoned "You Patched Yourself Up?" The Guy Who Carried Me Here Asked Looking At My Arm "Where'd You Get That Stuff?" Another Man Asked "Did She STEAL From Us?" I Watched As One Defended Me "This Doesn't Change A Thing. She Still Hasn't Done Anything to Us" The Woman Said Back "Says The Man NOT Carrying A Baby". "Enough Already!", I Finally Spoke Up "You Left Me No Choice" I Watched As Everyone Looked At Me. "You Could've Just LEFT." The Woman Said Back. "Relax Rebecca" The Same Man Said "Bring Her In And I'll Take A Look At Her Arm" Carlos Ordered Before Walking Away Along With The Others Except..."You Hungry?" He Asked, I Just Stopped And Stared Not Wanting To Say Anything Before Continuing to Walk Off...

**Alexander's POV**

"How Is She?" I Asked Luke As He Walked Out of the Dining Room, Luke Sighed

"Well We Kinda Bonded But I Mentioned Her Parents And She Told Me How She Made it this Far" Luke Answered As We Headed Outside...

"Yeah And...?" I Switched Off The Lights As Luke Did His Duty...

"Nick Came In And Apologized"

"Great"

"Yeah Anyways, I'm Going Hunting Tomorrow Wanna Come?" Luke Asked As We Headed Back Inside, I Shrugged

"I Guess, I Have Nothing Fucking Better to Do" I Answered As Luke Smiled Putting His Arm Around My Neck, Playfully

"That's My Girl, Just Us Hanging Out, No Others And Especially NO Nick" Luke Said As I Gave Him A Confused Look...

"Why No Nick?" I Asked Confused As We Walked Upstairs

"I Don't Know It's Just...He's Always Around You, It's Annoying Because We Never Get To Hang Out Like We Usually Do, It's Like I Need A Reservation To See My Own Best Friend" Luke Explained As I Just Smiled At Him And Hugged Him Gracefully As He Hugged Back But More Tighter

"I'll Always Have Time For You, No Matter What" I Said As I Pulled Back, Facing Him

"Love You" Luke Smirked

"Love You Too" I Smirked Back Before Heading To Me And Nick's Room...

"But More As A Friend..." Luke Sighed Before Going To His Room


End file.
